Lost in Paradise
by TemptingDrug
Summary: It hurt her more to be with him than without him. Chichi enjoyed every single second left she had with her family before the Cell games until the inevitable happened. After the Cell games, Chichi must find a way to get used to Goku's absence...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! I am Tempting Drug I've been a fanfic writer since 06 but mostly Sailor Moon fics. This is my first time writing for this fandom but I've been a fan of the series since… ever? Any ways I hope you enjoy this fic. Please remember to review, that way I will be able to continue writing, knowing that my readers are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: Nop. I don't own DBZ…

Prologue

She knew him better than anyone. She knew when he was sad, worried, and happy; even when he was truly completely oblivious of what was going on around him. She knew every side of the man standing in front of her.

Of course she knew; she had been married to the man for over ten years now.

She could feel the slight hesitation in his kisses, in his caresses. His complete demeanor was off.

This wasn't the Goku she had married.

Not only had he fiscally changed but his actions were so unsure, almost scared; completely opposite from their first time together when he was so naïve and so clueless of love making.

Still, he pulled her in for another kiss, controlling his strength, trying to be as sweet and gentle as his body could. His hands cupped her delicate face and held her still as he caressed his lips over hers, enjoying the soft contact.

It had been so long since they had been together, alone. Their son had long gone retired to his room after dinner. As always, the two saiyans had returned home after a long day of training, their last day of training and, Chichi had prepared a feast for her boys.

After tonight, the last three days before the Cell games were going to be spent together as a family, just the three of them. Chichi wouldn't had fought that statement if it wasn't for the fact that there might be a possibility that the Earth would be destroyed but worse than that, even if the Earth lived, maybe one of her boys might be killed…

She opened her dark eyes and pulled away from the soft kiss. That horrible feeling on the back of her mind had returned, tormenting her to the very core. For a moment she looked up to find a pair of blue eyes looking down at her with a worried gaze. The color had change but the soft and gentle features where still there. What was she supposed to do if he left once again and this time for good? What if her only son was killed in battle? Gohan was so young, and yet he had gone through so much already. Saving the world was a weight that a mere 11 year old simply couldn't carry.

"What's wrong Chichi?"

His husky yet soft voice interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head for a moment and faked a smile. "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?" he instigated further, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

Her hands came to rest upon his chest playing with the soft fabric of his blue shirt. "Well…" She patted him gently as she thought her words over. "Gohan…"

"He is asleep, Chi." Goku interrupted her as he pressed his lips on her forehead, continuing his clumsy game of seduction. "I can tell by his power level, it is lower than when he is awake so he must be sleeping like a bear, you know."

She chuckled. "I know he is asleep…"

"Then why are you so nervous?" He arched his right eyebrow, pulling away and giving his wife enough room to connect eyes with him.

She placed her head over his chest and let out a loud sigh. "How can you tell I am nervous?"

Goku blinked and tilted his head to the side as he studied his wife's features. "Well…" He began, moving one large hand to pet her cheek. "You are frowning… your are arching your left eyebrow" He pulled away and looked at her body over. "And you are tense."

_Damn you, Goku!_

"Am I right?" He asked her softly before pushing her over to the bed. "Come on, Chi. We finished our training today, that means the next three days will be just us three." He grinned as he sat down and pulled her don on his lap. "Just like the old times, remember?"

"Old times? I am not that old, mind you." Chichi said turning her back to him.

"Why are you being so cold with me? We rarely have times like this." He said as a matter of fact, before undoing the tight bun of her hair. "Remember when we got married." A mischievous smile crept his way to his lips. "You always wore your hair down?" He wrapped his arms rightly around her and squeezed her to his chest "We always had time for us."

Chichi closed her eyes tightly and felt her hair fall down freely to her shoulders. "Gohan was born, Goku. It was time for us to become parents."

"True… but before that you were my wife first."

"You're right." She whispered as she let her husband hand rub the back of her neck.

"Do you love me?"

"That's a stupid question, Goku. Of course I do."

"Good." He threw her body down to the bed and watched her surprised face change to a more comfortable one. He laid next to her and rested his head on one hand and simply looked at her, one hand lazily undoing the ties at the begging of her dress. "I always thought you stopped caring after the Raditz fight…"

"Well, no. I am your wife I am supposed to be with you through thick and thin."

"Supposed? So you are obligated?" He stopped his soft administration.

"I love you. I think that's all you really need to know…"

He chuckled and laid his head near her shoulder. "Yeah…"

"Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to be with me these last three days…"

"What are you talking about, Chi. I'm right here…" He closed his eyes and pressed his nose to her neck, taking in her scent.

"That's not what I mean…"

He opened his blue eyes to find himself being straddle by who he thought the strongest woman in the galaxy. Her hands came to rest on top of his blue shirt. She played with the soft fabric for a second before pulling it over his shoulders. "I mean it in another different concept." She threw the shirt aside and looked down at the blonde version of her once sweet black haired Goku.

His hands came to rest upon her soft thighs, pushing the purple dress further up to reveal more creamy skin to his hungry eyes. "I see…"

"Promise me these last days will be all for family, Goku…" Chichi said, grabbing hold of his wondering hands in order to get the strong saiyan to pay attention to her. "Promise me."

Goku looked up from Chichi's thighs up to her eyes.

He knew his wife well…

He could see the pained shadow that covered her once bright eyes. He could see how her face begged for any reassurance that no matter what he would come back, that he and Gohan would be safe, that everything would be all right. He sat up, making her slide down to the bed, his thick legs lying down on each side, trapping her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, engraving the texture deep within his mind. He cupped her cheek and tilted her face up in order to taste her lips once again, slowly coxing her into relaxing and finally giving in to him. She finally wrapped her arms tightly around his neck not wanting to let go.

"I promise…"

Chichi pulled away as soon as she heard her husbands' words. She let out a soft gasp when Goku finally took control over her senses.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I would've made it a bit more romantic cause really e.e I need my Goku x Chichi and Vegeta x Bulma fix...

Words in _italics_ are flashbacks.

Lost in Paradise

Chapter one

* * *

><p>One of the things she loved about living in Mount Pauzu was the fact that it resembled paradise.<p>

Chichi still had her eyes closed, back facing the bedroom window and listening to the birds outside. She was struggling to stay asleep for a couple of minutes until she turned around only to find an empty bed. She managed to open one eye as she rubbed the soft bed sheets beside her. "Goku…" She groaned and closed her eye again, trying to get used to the clarity of the morning sunshine. "I swear to Kami… If you went out to train thinking I would be soooo exhausted because of last night…" She looked down at herself and let out a frustrated groan, noticing some red marks over her chest and thighs. She covered her naked self with the bed sheets and jumped out of the bed.

"Men, I tell you." She walked to the closet and opened it with one hand. "He thinks he is so smart. Well, he promised me these last three days will be only us three." She nodded at her words as she dropped the sheets and got dressed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of what you are doing?"<p>

"Of course! Come on, Gohan! I used to live alone ever since I was a kid! I had to cook my own meals and hunt for food all the time."

Gohan raised his right eyebrow as he watched he watched his father light a fire with a small energy burst. "To be honest, I am not worried about you hunting; I am worried about you cooking! Don't you think we should wait for mom to wake up?"

"This will take her by surprise!" Goku grinned as he turned back to the recently killed boar behind him. "I always wanted a barbecue breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound just fine."

Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I still think we should wait. I don't think she would appreciate it if she wakes up and finds that you burned the house down."

"Do you trust me?"

"With cooking? When we were in the Hyperbolic time chamber I trusted you because I was naïve."

Goku grabbed a large pan and placed it over the fire before giving his son an annoyed look. "Did you starve?"

Gohan shrugged. "Let me get the knife. You don't plan on cutting the boar with your hands, right?"

"Why not?"

"Right. I will be back. You should start cooking the eggs at least.

"Bring some butter and bread while you are at it! I want some toast!"

Gohan shook his head as he walked inside the house and made his way into the kitchen. "He really is acting weird. I mean, waking up and dragging me to hunt so he can make breakfast." He frowned as he took out one of Chichi's meat cutting knife. "Makes me think if we are ready for Cell."

"Gohan!"

The young saiyan yelped and dropped the knife. He turned around and found a serious looking Chichi, looking down at him with her hands on her waist. "Where is your father?"

"Out!"

"Out!" She let out small growl. "Are you both training!"

"NO! No, mom! I…"

"Gohan! Where's the knife? I am going to start tearing this thing apart if you don't hurry up!"

Chichi turned to look at the large crystal window of her house. She could see Goku walking around with… "Is he holding a spatula?"

Gohan followed her mother's gaze. Yep, he was holding a spatula.

"Do… Do I smell eggs?"

"Dad is cooking breakfast…outside."

Chichi looked down at Gohan's feet. She took a couple of steps forward and kneeled down to grab her kitchen knife. "Cooking?"

"Yes. I was looking for that bread you made last night and some butter." Gohan said with his hands up in a defensive manner. "We weren't training, honest to Kami."

Chichi gave her son the knife, turned him around and pushed him to the door. "You better keep an eye on him. I don't want him burning the house."

"But… it was supposed to be a surprise." Gohan said watching Chichi opening the fridge and pulling out some random plastic container.

"Oh believe me son, I am surprised. Your father…cooking?" She snorted and gathered the bread she had baked. "I am shocked." She smiled tenderly at him before shoving him with a soft hip bump. "Let's go now. I don't want to miss this for the end of the world." Bad choice of words…

Gohan was the first out of the living room. He twisted his face a bit in disgust as he saw his father wiping the blood off of his hands using his dark pants. "Dad! Couldn't you wait for the knife?"

"Of course not! I am starving!" He grinned; he somehow had managed to turn that wild boar in to many different slices of thick bacon. "Oh! Morning, honey!" Goku said happily before making his way towards her.

Chichi quickly places her hands on top of his broad chest and tried to keep his hands away from her. "Bloody hands! Bloody hands!"

"Oh come on, that never stopped us before." He said pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Am I supposed to witness this?" Gohan said as a soft shade of red colored his cheeks. It was rare for him to see his parents have such an intimate interaction. Maybe Krillin was right after all. His father was hiding something from them.

Gohan watched as his mother grabbed a cloth and began to clean up Goku's hands, muttering something about washing up before eating.

Gohan turned away and moved over to the large skillet. He raised one eyebrow and turned back to watch his father grinning down to his mother. "How in the world did you turned that boar into bacon, dad?"

"Hmm? It's a secret actually. Didn't Piccolo teach you that when you were training for the saiyans?" He chuckled again before walking over to his son and pushing him slightly away.

"No…" Gohan said rather disappointed.

"Well! I guess I am a professional cook!" He said; a little too excited for his own good.

Chichi chuckled at that, sitting down on the soft grass and watching her two boys interact. When was the last time she sat down and watched them actually do something for themselves? _Never…_ She thought to herself.

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she watched Goku struggle with the fire he was trying to build.

"Do you need my help?"

Goku let out a frustrated groan, turned to face his wife and went back to the big breakfast he was cooking. "I'm fine!"

"You sure?" Chichi teased. "Looks like you might need a woman's touch over there, tough guy."

"Gohan go and bring the picnic table." Goku said before turning to the skillet, holding his trusty spatula on one hand. "I'm fine, Chichi, really."

Chichi watched Gohan disappeared inside the house; minutes later he came back holding a plastic table and some chairs. It was nice for a change to be the one waiting for the food to be ready. "I could get used to this…"

Gohan grinned happily. He pulled out a chair for his mother and pretended to act like one of those waiters in the cities restaurant. "I don't have any menus."

"I am sure the menu today is just bacon, egg and bread…" Chichi said before patting her son on the cheek.

"Aw, come on Chichi, when was the last time you ate a meal made by me." Goku said, setting a plate for her.

"Oh, I don't know, Goku let me think…" She patted her cheeks for a moment as if she was thinking. "Oh right, remember that time I went to the hospital due to food poisoning. Yeah, that time I think you were the one that wanted to "surprise me" with some home cooked meals. Really, you saiyans have iron stomachs."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you couldn't take my fish."

"It was under cooked!"

"But you ate it all the same." He sat down in front of her, soon followed by their son.

"I didn't want you to feel bad. We were newlyweds and you were cooking. Any young wife would be delighted to know her husband can fix up a meal every once in a while."

Gohan took a bit of the loaf of bread before looking at his dad. "You almost killed mom?"

"Not un purpose…" Goku whined.

"That's why, your father is forbidden to cook. If it wasn't for the fact that you had already started I would've stopped you." Chichi said as she looked at her plate.

"Aw, come on! It's just bacon and eggs not like its…poisonous fish or anything." Goku said, keeping his eyes on her. "Come on, Chi! Eat! I bet is yummier than your breakfast."

"Don't go there, mister…"

"It's actually good, Mom." Gohan said, trying to cut his father some slacks. "Nothing that a little salt can't fix."

Chichi let out a loud sigh and grabbed hold of her fork. "Kami, protect my stomach."

Goku stopped eating all together. He stared at Chichi as she cut a piece of bacon and egg. She then put the two pieces on a loaf of bread and took a bite out of it.

She hated to admit it but the darn man had made a good job this time. "It's…okay."

"Ha! I win!"

"Yeah, well you cook then for the rest of the three days, how about that?"

"Don't get mad, Chichi I was just playing." He sulked and continued eating.

"Hey, Mom. How was it when you noticed that dad's appetite wasn't like a normal human." Gohan asked earning an elbow to the stomach by Goku.

"Well…" She smiled and looked at her fast eating husband. "I didn't notice at first. I mean, yes I had seen Goku eat at my father's castle the day before the wedding but I thought it was only because he didn't had a bite to eat the whole day…"

Goku felt his face get warmer by the second.

"Your father didn't want me to know that he wasn't satisfied with my cooking…"

"I like your cooking…" Goku said on his behalf.

"I know you like my cooking but you didn't like the quantity."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his father's face. "Come on, Dad. Are you blushing?"

"Your father would eat all of my food, right? After that he would go and say that he was going to take a walk outside the woods to "check" that everything was fine around the house since there were soooo many predators." She covered her mouth and started to laugh.

"I was checking. You were scared of the animals and don't deny it!" Goku said, his face painted in a soft pink shade as he watched Chichi laughed. Even though he had to admit he loved seeing her laugh the way she was, it was kind of embarrassing talking about their first years of marriage. He was a clumsy, naïve young man. He hadn't known better.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't know better. All he knew, from what Yamucha and Krillin said, that it was his permanent job to protect his wife at all times, to always make her happy and try to be a good "supportive" husband. Whatever that was.

So what if he really wasn't going out to check on the house perimeters? So what if he was actually hunting those animals and eating them behind Chichi's back just so she could be happy and not worried that he actually wasn't satisfied with the small plate of food she would cook for him.

"And I once went out to look for him… he was munching on a dinosaurs legs. At that moment I thought, Oh dear Kami I married a mad man!"

Gohan's laughter matched Chichi's. Goku looked down at Gohan with a soft frown of embarrassment on his face. "It's not funny. Even as a baby you would eat like a savage, Gohan."

"At least Gohan let me know he was still hungry." Chichi giggled and turned to look at Gohan. "You should've seen his face when I found him. He was so nervous and scared. _I _was scared! He then told me that he was always hungry after I cooked for him and I had to double up…uh…triple the doses." She looked at her husband and let out a soft smile. "It was a lot of hard work but I actually did like it when he stayed home after dinner." She moved her hand to grab hold of Goku's.

Goku smiled back at her. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently. It was nice being home, with his wife and son. It was nice watching Gohan grow to be the young man he is today. He actually enjoyed being married to his fiery wife. He chuckled at that.

It would be nice to see Gohan grow up to be an adult and be an excellent fighter or a scholar, whatever he wanted to be was fine with him, as long as he was always on the path of good…

He looked at his wife soft hands trailing small circles on his skin. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft and very rare caresses. They usually saved this kind of contact when they were alone.

"How about we go for a walk after we eat, hmm?" Goku asked, squeezing Chichi's hand as softly as he possibly could without hurting her. He still was getting used to do simple things in his Super Saiyan form.

"That sounds nice." Chichi answered right back, ignoring the strange looks Gohan was giving them.

* * *

><p><em>She had fallen asleep before he came back that night. She grew tired of waiting for Goku so she headed to bed and slept for a couple of hours before waking in the middle of the night. Chichi frowned when she looked at her clock. "It's 10. Where in the world is he?" Okay, so it wasn't the middle of the night but the darkness in the deep woods really made it look like it was.<em>

_She let out a frustrated groan and put on her robe. She couldn't continue sleeping like this. She was already nervous. He said he was going to "patrol" the house. Chichi snorted at that. She put on her boots and walked out of the house not before grabbing a big flashlight. _

_He couldn't be lost. After all he knew these woods like the back of his hand… right? She clicked the flashlight on and made her way inside her woods. "Goku!" She called out to him, shinning light around her just in case an animal tried to attack her._

_She then froze. What if an animal attacked him and ate him. "Great. A widow and it's only been what? 3 months!" She growled and walked deeper. "Goku! Where are you!" She wrapped her arm around her waist, trying to warm herself up. Who knew that the woods would be this cold during the night? _

_Suddenly she heard a growl. She stopped moving all together as she concentrated on the sound coming from her right. "Goku…" She whined and turned her flashlight to see what was making those horrible sounds. Her hand holding the flashlight began to tremble as she made out something, snarling and biting into what appeared to be a small two legged dinosaur._

_"What in the world?" She whispered before the flashlight slipped from her hands and landed on the floor, turning itself off._

"_Darn it!" She fell on her knees and grabbed hold of the flashlight. She clicked it on but it wouldn't shine any light. She slammed it a couple of times against the palm of her hand before it finally worked. She moved it in front of her and shined light into a blood covered face that stared down at her with scared eyes and an apologetic look. _

"_Chichi, what are you doing here?"_

_She let out a blood curling scream and threw the flashlight against her husband's head. "Get away from me!" _

"_Chi! It's me, Goku!" _

"_No! Get away!" _

_The young saiyan grabbed hold of her hands and held her in place until she stopped struggling. "Chichi! It really is me!" _

_The flashlight, once again on the ground, shined the side of his face, it was definitely Goku, a blood covered Goku. _

_She moved her hands to his chest and stared up at him. "…wha… What in the world! Goku! What are you doing?" She looked at the dead half eaten dinosaur behind Goku and let out a disgusted grunt. "Why are you eating that thing!" _

"_Well, it's actually really tasty." He said as a matter of fact. _

"_But why?" _

_Goku let out a sigh. "Well, you see. I…" _

"_You don't like my cooking?" Chichi asked._

_Goku rapidly noticed the hurt in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a firm squeeze. "No, Chichi! I love your cooking, I do!" _

"_Then why do you sneak out to eat dinosaur meat?" _

"_Because…" _

"_Because what?" _

"_I'm starving." There he finally said it. "I love your cooking but you don't cook enough to satisfy me. I have to go out and hunt. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get hurt. I am sorry, Chichi." _

"_You are hungry? That's all?" _

"_Yeah… that one plate of food might be enough for you but, it isn't for me. I need large amounts of food ever since I was a boy." _

_Chichi tried to smile but the image of Goku's cheeks and mouth covered in blood wasn't really something to smile about. "That's it? You could've just told me. I would've cooked more food just for you." _

"_I really didn't want to make you feel bad, Chi. I've seen how happy you are, I wanted to keep it like that. Sorry…" _

"_Well, it's okay. I forgive you. Tomorrow I will try to cook a larger meal. If you want you can… uh" She looked at the dead animal again. "bring your own meal and I will cook it for you." She laughed nervously._

"_Really! You mean it? Geez Chichi! That's awesome. Hey, maybe you will like how dinosaurs taste like." _

"_Yeah, I don't think so." Chichi said before she tried to pull away from Goku. "No! No! Go-" She wasn't fast or strong enough to evade him._

_He squeezed her tighter to him and planted a kiss on her lips. _

_She had never been disgusted by her husband's display of affection up until now. She could clearly taste the iron from the blood. She pulled away and quickly wiped her mouth sickened by the flavor. "Goku! That's nasty; don't you ever do that again!" _

"_Do what? Kiss you? But you like being kissed." _

"_No, Goku, not that! Don't kiss me with your mouth covered in blood! It's not right" _

"_But what's the deal?" _

_She gave up. She pulled away from him and took hold of his hand. "Never mind, Goku. Let's just wash up and head to bed." _

"_But I didn't finish eating – " _

"_Now!" _

"_Oh, all right…" He mumbled something about being hungry all the time as they made their way back home._

_Chichi sat him on the toilet like a small boy and grabbed a towel. She rinsed some water over it and brushed it firmly against Goku's face. "You really need to learn how to eat, Goku. You can't just walk around with dinosaur blood on your face." She dunked the towel on the sink and moved his face to get the other side. _

_Goku wasn't actually listening to her. He was looking directly at her serious face as she washed him up. His arms sneaked their way to her waist and pulled her closer to him, enough for him to rest his chin against her breasts_

"_What are you doing?" Chichi asked, dropping the towel aside and looking down at her young husband._

"_Kiss me." He said._

" _Goku…" _

"_I'm clean now. I like it when you kiss me and so do you, so kiss me. You don't have an excuse now." He grinned. _

_Chichi couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Goku before cupping his jaw and brushing her lips against his. "There." _

"_Aw, come on. Give me a real one." _

"_That was a real kiss, dummy." _

"_Kiss me like in our wedding day." He insisted, slowly undoing the tie around her waist. "I liked those kisses. It always leads to other things." _

"_If you want to make love, just say so." Chichi said as her robe soon followed the forgotten towel on the bathroom floor. _

"_Now that wouldn't be fun…" His voice deepened as his hands trailed soft circles on her naked lower back._

_Chichi could already tell where Goku was going. His already dark eyes shined with a soft spark of lust that she had just recently discovered months ago. His once sweet smiled became twisted with arrogance when it came time to seduce her. He was giving her that smile just now. _

_She loved that smile simply because it was only reserved for her. No one else had been witnessed to it. _

_She wrapped her strong arms around Goku's neck and pressed her naked chest to his still clothed one."Say it." _

"_No." He teased her right back. _

"_Come on, say it. I like to hear you say it." She chuckled, as she slowly made a trail of soft kisses from his temple down to his chin and then back to his lips. _

_He let out a soft groan, squeezing her tighter against him, forcing her to sit down on his lap as he deepened the kiss. _

_She pulled away from the heated kiss and placed her hands against his shoulder. "Say it." _

_Goku chuckled, sending small vibrations through his wife's skin. He really couldn't deny anything to her. How could he? Having her sitting on him as she was, hair down, naked and willing, he simply had to oblige. He kissed her again and pulled back just as quickly when he felt her answering back with double the passion. It would be the last pause they were making. "Let's make love." _

* * *

><p>"I love it when it's like this!" Chichi said as she squeezed her husband's hand and stared at the flushed meadow. "Oh remember when we first brought Gohan here?"<p>

Goku rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it ever again. You almost cut my neck for that."

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he walked beside his mother.

"Your dear father let go of your carriage and you almost died." Chichi said; getting furious just remembering that day. "You were only a six months old! Can you imagine what I would've done if something happened to you?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Of course you don't you were just a cute little baby. Clearly, I don't know if it is in the saiyan gene but all of you are adorable as children. Then you grow up, change hair color, meeh."

"Chichi, I already explained to you. We are super saiyans."

"Punks."

Gohan shook his head and walked pass his mother through the small road in the meadow. Goku kept his eyes on his son. Clearly, the once weak baby had grown up to be a strong young man. He smiled proudly at that. He was ten times stronger than Goku was when he was his age. He could already imagine how strong he would be when he finally reached adulthood.

"Hey, Mom? Do you want an apple?" Gohan asked as he reached a familiar large tree.

Chichi looked up at the old apple tree, tracing her eyes over it she found a large semi circular hole on the side of it. She tilted her head to the side and took a better look. She knew this tree well, maybe not as well as Goku's head or so she thought. She touched the rough trunk and looked down at a couple of rotten apples on the ground.

"Sure." She answered absentminded before Gohan lifted himself off the ground and took three apples from the top of the tree.

"You still think it was me?" Goku asked, standing right behind her, hands inside his white jeans.

"Wasn't it?" Chichi asked turning around to look up at her blonde husband.

Goku chuckled. "No. Gohan slammed right through it." He saw Gohan beside him and accepted the apple from him. "Thanks." He quickly took a huge bite out of it. "Gohan powered up somehow and went head first through the tree. You were so busy screaming you didn't let me explain."

"And you tell me this now? Ten years after?"

Goku grinned. "You would have hit me if I told you back then. Besides, I still wasn't sure how he did it." He turned to Gohan who happily munched on the biggest apple he picked. "But looking at him now, as a super saiyan, I know he is capable of going through a tree and so much more."

"You are proud that his head is as hard as yours." Chichi said before ruffling her son's blonde spiky hair.

Gohan blushed at his parents words. It was weird seeing them like this. When was the last time they actually went out just the three of them? He shrugged mentally.

"Your father didn't save you for the tree. How adorable, huh Gohan?"

"Mom…" He whined.

"Hey, I caught him before he hit the floor. I think I saved him." Goku protested as he finished his apple and threw the rest on the ground. He looked at his wife and moved uncomfortably as she squeezed Gohan tightly. So what he wasn't able to stop the baby carriage that time? It was an honest mistake that any new parent could've made. What matter is that as long as he could breathe, he was going to protect his son and would gladly give up his life not only to save Earth but to make sure his son and his wife had a place to live in peacefully.

"Yeah well you could say that." Chichi mutter before letting go of Gohan.

The young man walked away from his parents and got further into the meadow.

"He has grown so much ever since that day, huh?" Chichi said, her back turned to her husband as she watched Gohan poke about some flowers. "Did you ever think he would grow to be so…"

"Wonderful? Yeah. I knew he would. After all he is our son." Goku said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Chichi. "He is the perfect combination of brains and strength." He chuckled before nuzzling Chichi's cheek.

"Stop it, Gohan is here." Chichi said, trying to get away from Goku's grip and failing miserably.

"Oh come on. Not like we are doing anything wrong." He said pressing her closer to his chest. His hands lingering over her stomach.

That's when he twitched. He looked down over Chichi's shoulder to her flat stomach. He raised his eyebrow and rubbed the fabric of her dress casually. He blinked a bit surprised, hiding his face against the back of Chichi's head as millions of things swirled to through his head. He closed his eyes and took in her scent as he usually did, yet this time it was to make sure what he surely thought was happening.

Over the years he learned everything about a female body. He learned about the different moods, the different scents and the different looks. Goku understood that it had something to do with his saiyan heritage; that was the only explanation he could find. Krillin and Yamucha weren't that good when it came to notice when Bulma was on those days.

Goku could. Something about her smell was off and it was almost like a repellant that disgusted the young boy when he trained with Master Roshi.

After marrying Chichi, he noticed all of her scents. She usually carried this sweet smell. He could only compare it to cake. Sweet, inviting and delicious. There was one time that he noticed that her scent changed drastically. She smelled sweeter, stronger. Her face was brighter, more beautiful to his eyes. As if she purposely was inviting him to be with her like in their first wedding night. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He didn't know how to control his desire back then.

Nine months later Gohan was born. Her scent was back to normal. Her smile was bright but nothing that wouldn't make him turn into an animal hunting for their mate in heat. That's when he understood. His animal instincts kicked him, slapping some sense to his oblivious mind. Every time Chichi would smell so delicious, so appetizing it meant only one thing…

"Goku?"

He was slapped back to reality. He pulled away from Chichi and let out a nervous laugh. "What is it, Chi?"

"You were holding way too tight." Chichi said as she smooth the wrinkles on her dress. "You almost ripped it." Chichi said, inspecting her dress. "Are you okay?"

"Heh!" He scratched the back of his head. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Chichi tilted her head to the side and looked up at Goku. Something was definitely strange. He usually didn't dose off just like that.

"Hey! Gohan! Let's head back home." Goku said as he waved his arm.

"Sure!" Gohan answered right back and began to make his way back to his parents.

"Goku…" Chichi began but Goku quickly cut her off.

"Hey, come on now. Let's just lounge around the house. Be lazy. I like lazy."

Chichi frowned but then sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She finally gave up and made her way back to the house with her family.

* * *

><p>Read and Review ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... sadly... _

A/n: I noticed there is a older story that resembles mine but I also notice the story ends when Chichi finds out Goku is dead. Mine wont stop there. I plan to focus a lot in what happens after the Cell Games, Chichi's pregnancy, her character development, she thinking about her relationship with her husband when they first got married and I also plan on adding some BxV to it since I do believe Vegeta and Bulma's relationship took flight after the Cell Games. I think that's when they really fell for each other.

Anyways, thank you Miyaya for proofreading and editing my story.

* * *

><p>Lost in Paradise<p>

One more day together. That's all they had left…

Goku wasn't going to let any training session come between him and his family.

This is what scared Gohan to his very core. What exactly was his father planning to do? Did he have some secret weapon under his sleeve? Was made him so confident that he could win? Gohan scoff as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom.

If he was really hiding something, then, why didn't he just let Gohan in on the secret? He was his son. He could handle anything Goku told him.

And if he really wasn't sure that they would beat Cell, what was he doing letting these days pass as if nothing is going to happen?

Gohan growled in frustration, grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. "What are you doing! We are supposed to be getting stronger! Not laying around being lazy!" He sighed and threw the pillow across his bedroom.

"I really hope you know what you are doing, dad. I don't think I could handle loosing you a second time."

Just today, the Sons had a long day at the river side. Just like the ones they used to have when Gohan was a toddler. They would head to the river and simply lay around. Goku usually held Gohan and tried his best to teach the boy how to swim, while Chichi sat on the river bank, watching her boys play.

This time around, Chichi was in with them and being part of a splashing war. Of course, it was obvious that the two super saiyans had the advantage. She didn't mind getting her hair wet for once. She even tried to drown her husband with the help of her son but once again Goku won by splashing Chichi off of Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan couldn't stop laughing the entire trip. He had never seen his mother laugh the way she did today. He hadn't even seen his parents interact the way they did today. Every now and then Chichi would wrap her arms around her husband, peck him and go back to playing in the water while Goku laughed awkwardly at every public display of affection.

The wild man had grown used to showing affection in the privacy of their bedroom, never in the presence of his son or even his friends. Yet, Chichi forgot about this every now and then when she hugged him or kissed him.

Gohan engraved that memory in to his brain. The memory of his parents, loving each other in front of him; smiling down at one another warmly. When he grew up, he wanted to have what his parents had. Pure, innocent love.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that they decided it was time to head back to their humble house. Goku, as always, carried two large fish for Chichi to cook for dinner. Gohan carried their picnic paraphernalia and Chichi smiled happily as she walked in front of the blondes.

Dinner time went by as always. The two saiyans stuffed their face to the brink of explosion while Chichi calmly ate her one plate of food.

After that, they had settled in the living room.

Goku was sitting on the sofa, rubbing his bloated stomach while Gohan laid on the ground looking at the T.V. Chichi was still in the kitchen, washing the large amount of dishes. Her ears perked up as she heard the news on T.V. and heard the name Hercule being called. "Turn that off." She said from the kitchen.

"No. This is my kind of comedy." Goku said before turning the volume up.

The "champ" went on and on about what he was going to do to Cell when they finally met. Which consisted of random weird named attacks and punches that "would crush a rock" or so he said.

Chichi sighed annoyed. "Goku, come on. Turn that thing off. It's time to head for bed."

"Aw, but mom."

"No buts young man!" Chichi said, drying her hands with her apron as she walked to the living room. "You need your rest. Now go." She pointed to his room; then moved to Goku's side. "That goes for you too."

Gohan decided it was his time to make his leave. He was old enough to understand when his parents wanted some alone time. After a quick shower and reading a couple of pages of his history book he settled in his small bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering about his father's plan to defeat Cell. It wasn't long before his eyelids felt heavy and he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>Goku didn't quite know how long he had been under the warm water. His mind was racing with so many different scenarios of the future; all of them involving his wife and son. He was so emerge in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed when Chichi walked in, pulled the shower curtain and turned off the water off.<p>

"Hey." She whispered as she stepped inside the shower with him.

His blue eyes stopped staring at the wall to look down at the naked woman beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Chichi scoffed. "I live here." She said before closing the curtain behind her. "You were taking forever and I wanted to take a shower too."

"But… Gohan…"

"I think he is old enough to know when his parents need some alone time." She answered right back. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and looked up at him with an innocent smile on his face. "Turn around."

Goku couldn't help himself. His wondered over her body for a couple of minutes, simply watching her open the bottle, put some shampoo on her hands and moving closer to him, close enough to lather up his hair.

"Uh. Chichi."

"Shh." She interrupted him as she pulled him by the hair. "Bend down, geez I'm not that tall."

Goku obliged. He moved his head low enough for her to scratch and lather his head. His hand moved to turn the water faucet back on, rising her lower body for his visual pleasure. That same hand moved to touch the wet stomach as Chichi continued to wash his hair. He titled his head to the side, his other hand moving to press itself firmly against the strong abdomen. He was amazed at how quickly she had molded her body to the way it was before she gave birth to Gohan. The small feminine muscles where there in full display for him and him alone.

He remembered how awkward it was for him to see the body slowly change month to month. He didn't fully understood, all he knew that his son was growing strong inside of her.

"That tickles, Goku." Chichi said as she grabbed his forearms and moved him under the shower' rising the suds off of his head. She had a soft shade of pink across her cheek and nose. Ten years being married and she still got the butterflies and became shy every time she had intimate moments like these with her husband.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he continued to roam her body. " I just…" He grabbed hold of her waist. " Love you." He muttered, moving her closer to him.

Chichi blinked amazed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and touched his forehead with hers. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." She whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Goku closed his eyes and shook his head against her. "I am fine, Chi." He reached forward and captured her lips with his giving a simple and gentle kiss.

Chichi sighed into the kiss, relaxing under her husband's strong body. Her hands roaming from his head, the back of his neck, his broad shoulders down to his strong chest. Her fingers lingered there, feeling the strong heart beat underneath the skin. She pulled away and looked down, watching the bubbles make trails down to his chest then falling down the deep lines of his abdomen muscles until they became lost in the patch of hair.

Her eyes shot back up to stare at the dark blue eyes that looked intently down at her with want. "Goku?"

He had gotten a hold of her soap; the one that always made her smell like his favorite cake. He ignored her calling to him as he lathered his hands and turned his attention back to her body. He connected his eyes with hers before he took a step forward and began to stroke her hips, covering her in soap suds. He smiled at that. He worked his way to her sides, her breast and then down her arms. He then slowly pulled her towards him, getting her under the shower head as she has done with him.

He got on his knees, his hands working on the strong muscle legs that his wife possessed. First the ankles, then her well defined calves, the back of her knee, which made Chichi shudder and hold herself steady by grabbing his shoulders; later on her luscious thighs.

He sighed at the contact. He massaged her before moving forward and pressing his lips to the wet skin. His ears picked her moan. He smiled and gave her another kiss, slowly moving higher.

She was leaning against the wall, her hands grabbing fistfuls of Goku's blonde hair as she tried her best to control her elaborated breathing. She opened her eyes and looked down when she felt him stop all together. She looked down and found the gentle saiyan looking up at her with that spark in his eyes, the one she knew well.

"Goku?"

He nodded. She really didn't need to say anything else. He licked his lips, stood up and went in for a breathtaking kiss. There it was again; that scent that threw him over the cliff and that evoked the most primordial needs inside of him.

The simple taste of her lips and the softness of her wet skin drew him mad with need. He wanted and need more of her. He cupped her cheeks and pried her mouth open, deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing herself closer, if it was even possible. Her knees shaking with want.

Without thinking it twice, Goku picked her by her waist, feeling her muscular legs wrap themselves around him. He pulled back from the kiss and turned the water off.

"How thoughtful.." She whispered in his ear before she turned his face back to hers and kissed his lower lip.

"You know me, always trying to save the planet." He chuckled as he slowly made his way to their bedroom.

He settled her down on the bed and coming to rest beside her, looking down on her, his hand laying over her stomach. Million things came rushing to his head. Should he tell her? Should he let her know that there was a big possibility that she was pregnant and if she wasn't pregnant…

His thoughts were interrupted when Chichi pulled his face down for a kiss, holding him steady as she covered every inch of his lips with soft caresses, her strong scent, engulfing him like a ravenous fire.

He pulled away and cupped her face, looking down at her soft features_. If she wasn't pregnant…_ He sighed and covered her mouth with his. _If we keep this up…_

"Goku…" She whimpered almost pleading when he pulled away yet again from the kiss.

So many things could happen. He wanted to make love to her. His body was definitely showing off the effect she had on him but If he did and she became pregnant? _What if I die?_

"Goku?" She brushed her lips against his earlobe as she called out his name, pulling him down to stroke her entire wet body against him.

How could he just die knowing that she was carrying his child? Could he hurt her like that?

"Would you be kind enough to kiss me once again?" She asked staring at his cloudy blue eyes. In all the years she had know Goku she had never seen him with such a troubled expression on his face. Not even when that time on the tournament when Piccolo had drilled a hole to his chest and all hopes of winning had faded away.

He looked like he really was worried about something. She cupped his face in her hands, rubbed his cheeks sweetly. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was thinking and making decisions. Chichi frowned and pulled his face in for a kiss.

This time, he did answer her. He squeezed her a little too hard for her liking, earning a gasp of air from his wife. He watched her dark eyes spark with that hint of passion he knew of so well. Her hands made a trail down to his hips making him suddenly shudder with need.

His first thought was to completely forget everything and notice the woman that touched him. He wanted her; the scent she was carrying was driving him completely and utterly mad. There she was, touching his hips, trailing soft circles over his sensitive skin, forgetting all together of the strength he carried in his Super Saiyan form.

She didn't care. She wanted him and that's all that matter right at that exact moment. He could hurt her, there was no doubt in her sane mind that he possessed the strength to kill millions with one just ki blast, yet there he was, concentrating, looking at her, kissing her so softly that it made her tremble.

He could never hurt her like the way he was about to do now. Yes, many times he had forgotten about his own strength and things had gotten out of hands. Even when they were intimate as if they were now, he thought with his instincts not with his head. At the end of it all, when she laid in his arms, gasping for air, waiting for both of their heart beats to come back to their normal rate, it never matter. He was there to hold her; she was there to love him. It didn't matter if there were a bruise here or there. It was part of what made their relationship work.

How could he lie to her, or rather, keep information from her? It was his child for goodness sakes; she needed to know what was going on with her body. But what if he told her right now? What if she found out later?

They needed to win the Cell games…

He pressed his face to her neck, inhaling that essence she always carried his hands trailing over her sides making her hot just for him.

"What's wrong, Goku?" She asked; when he pulled away to gently kiss her upper lip. She could make out some tears that had began to gather at the corner of her husband's eyes. She froze under his body. He had never cried, or at least show that he was about to…

"Go…"

"I love you." He blurted out, hiding his face between her breasts, his hand pressed to her stomach, as if wanting to protect it from the future. "Don't you ever think otherwise. I love you and Gohan more than anything in this universe."

Her hands scratched the back of his neck, feeling the tension building up inside of him. His grip on the bed sheet was almost painful to watch, she was glad that that one hand touching her was being as soft as it was. Why in the world did he felt the need to proclaim his love for her? He almost never did. He was a man that rather shows his love through actions, not words.

She liked hearing him say it though. She loved hearing those words escape his lips and then be followed by actions. Who wouldn't?

"I know you do." She answered him back, coaxing him to relax. "You don't need to tell me."

"Good." He nodded. "I want you to always remember that, no matter what happens, okay?"

"I will." She whispered, pulling his blonde hair and jerking his face up so he could face her. "Will you stop acting weird?"

With a seductive smile he gathered his young wife in his arms and settled her on his lap. His lips seek hers as he dove in and let himself be engulfed in the fire that was his own desire. He touched her ever so gently, igniting that same flame that she was producing deep inside of him.

He tasted her, with every kiss he gave her he let his worry be washed away by the softness of her skin, the skin he had grown to love and adore over the years. The skin he had learned to call home

He pressed her chest to his strong one, her moans echoing in his mouths as his hands trailed a path of goose bumps on her sides. Evoking feelings that she thought would never wake up inside of her.

She was scared. Scared of losing the one person she had learned to love so deeply. She clung to his face, her tongue sneaking its way inside his mouth as her breathing became labored. His hands found their way to her breasts, cupping them ever so gently, scared that he might just hurt her with his new found Super saiyan strength.

Her moans told him otherwise. He had finally master control over his own body. She pulled away from him and gasped for air her own hands trailing and scratching the skin of his powerful arms. When did he manage to get so strong?

Just some years ago he wasn't as big as he was presented to her now. He even looked taller than when they became husband and wife. She didn't mind. Right now, her husband's changed appearance was the last thing in her mind. All she wanted to feel was him, inside of her, loving her and stroking her in places only he had access to.

"Please." She moaned into his moist lips. She could feel him pressed hot and hard against her inner thighs. She shuddered with need and grabbed hold of his face again. "Please." She whispered it this time as she moved about and positioned herself over him.

He pressed his lips to her neck, feeling the strong pulse underneath her skin. It was fast and strong, strong enough to remind him why he was fighting Cell in the first place. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to come back and kiss her right on that spot when he could feel the proof that she was alive, she was alive and she was his for the keep.

Goku closed his eyes tightly as she encased him with her body completely, claiming him as hers one more time. His hands came to rest on her bottom guiding her in her almost erratic movements. The other pressed her chest tightly to his, almost not giving her enough space to catch her breath.

He kissed her one more time, holding her so close to him as they engaged in a soft rhythm as he bounced her strong body against his own, receiving soft moans against his ears while his lips nipped and sucked at her soft white shoulder. He felt her hands on his hair, pulling at it as she speed up their movements, her strong legs helping her maintain the Saiyan's rapid thrusts.

Chichi pulled back, held his face to hers and watched his mouth parted with the deep moans he produced from deep his chest. His eyes, concentrated on satisfying her first above all, loving her just the way that she deserved to be loved. Her hips turned slowly against his making her throw her head back by the sheer pleasure that movement alone produced her.

He wrapped one arm securely around her waist while the other one moved from her bottom up to her hair, grabbing a fist full of it. He leaned her back enough to have a better access to her neck in order to attack the soft skin, poisoning himself with her taste.

It wasn't soon until he pulled her back up into a sitting position, looked up at her half closed, lust filled black eyes. He bounced her faster, stronger, trying to get her in that moment he loved seeing her in. " I love you." He muttered against her wet lips. His eyelids half closing as he felt his release coming up.

She cradled his face, gawking at his eyes, brushing her lips against him as they breathed in each other's air. She loved him so much that it was scaring her. It scared her that in one day she might wake up and find herself alone in an empty bed, without this man holding her the way he was, without this man making love the way he was doing right now.

She tried her best to hide it, she tried so hard to hold in the tears that began to gather at the corner of her eyes but with every brush of his skin against her and every graze of their lips, her control was slipping away.

"I love you too." She said, the tears freely running down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

It wasn't long now. He grabbed hold of her thigh and held her in place as she felt her release wash over him, hugging him and releasing him continuously before he too succumbed to the pleasure her body was giving him. He let out an animalistic roar, muffled by his wife's soft breasts.

Her tremors brought him back to reality. He found himself laying over her, arms over her waist as she petted his sweaty face, lovingly.

He lifted himself off her with his elbows, giving her enough space to breathe deeply. He sometimes forgot he was much heavier than before. "Chichi?" He frowned deeply as he saw Chichi covering her eyes with her arm. "Hey…" He noticed the wet trail on her cheek. "Hey, no no. Don't cry." He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her in for a hug. "What's wrong, Chi?" He tried to give her his best goofy smile.

She was wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. "Nothing."

"You don't cry over nothing, Chichi." He smiled, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her hands away from her face. "Chi, come on." He kissed her forehead, the afterglow of their love making still lingering in his core. Every touch and every kiss spiked up his want and need for his wife.

"How can we be having a moment like this when you could just…" She shocked on her words. "You could just die in a day!"

Goku chuckled and cupped her cheeks. "Chichi."

She sobbed loud and tried to pry his callused hands away from her face.

"Chichi, listen to me." He grabbed her hands and placed them both over his chest, her right hand lingered over his still fast beating heart. "I am alive now, Chichi." He smiled tenderly as he pressed her right hand to his chest. "See? You feel that?"

She nodded as she stared at his well defined chest, her tears still flowing down her red cheeks.

"That's because of you." He said as he sat down in front of her and trapped her with his long legs. "It's beating like that because of you." He grinned.

Chichi looked up at his goody face and couldn't help but smile. How could he be so simple? She shook her head. That was one of the things she loved about him; his simplicity. "I'm just worried…"

Goku nodded. "And I understand. I am worried too. I would be a complete liar if I said I wasn't." His hand moved to her cheeks. "Please stop crying. Don't worry about what might happen when it hasn't happened yet." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Let's just enjoy each other. We are together and that's the only thing that matters to me right now, Chichi. What matters is that you are here and so am I and; tomorrow I will be here." He rested his forehead against hers. "Please stop crying."

She did stop crying. The sadness was replaced by a familiar wanted she had experience a couple of minutes ago and by the looks of it, Goku had picked on her thoughts.

He had began to kiss her with the same fire as before, laying her down at the beds feet his mind going back to her intoxicating scent. He sighed in the kiss and decided to push that thought to the back of his mind as he began to make love to his wife again…

* * *

><p>Gohan couldn't help but blush. It was almost noon and his parents weren't giving any sign that they were going to wake up anytime soon. He had settled on the round dining table in front of the kitchen with a tower of pancakes he had made just for himself. "If they wanted some they should've woken up by now." He muttered to himself as he began to dig in.<p>

He wasn't exactly mad at his parents, but he was beginning to feel the thick air of doubt in the house. He was beginning to doubt if they were ready for Cell and he was sure his mom was thinking about that too. Studying wasn't working as a distraction anymore. He would stare at the same page for fifteen minutes, not absorbing anything in it. He needed to free his mind, at least for today.

"I wonder what Dad has planned for today…" He muttered as he shoved four whole pancakes into his mouth. Today was the last day together before the Cell games and he really hoped he could at least see his friends before the fight.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She had been using his arm as a pillow during the whole night. Her back was pressed against his torso, using him as her favorite warm blanket. Goku's arm lay lazily on her waist, tracing soft circles over her stomach.

He had been wide awake since the sun came up yet he couldn't pull himself from her, not even hunger made him get out of bed. He just couldn't move as she breathed so peacefully in his arms after last night. She didn't say much to him after. She simply turned around and went to sleep, as if to avoid having a serious conversation with him.

Goku on the other hand had stayed awake long enough to finally sense the small almost undetected ki inside his wife's stomach. After he felt it, he concentrated on caressing her stomach, as if his love could reach the growing child.

He was marveled by it, so much that he fell asleep with his hand over her, his lips pressed against her shoulder, his body fitting her perfectly. When the first rays of sun began to sneak inside their bedroom, he woke up and went back to feeling the ki, imagining if it would be a boy, or a girl.

He was happy. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ecstatic with the idea of a second child. He loved to care for Gohan as a baby; the idea of another one crawling around the house filled his heart with so much excitement…

But then he would remember where he was supposed to be tomorrow and why…

His attention was turned to his sleeping wife. She looked so serene, so soft that he felt like kissing her. He pulled himself up and pressed his lips softly against her cheek. She moved against him but didn't quite wake up. He smiled at that, his saiyan pride flaring up. She was definitely worn out due to last night's activities. He slowly pulled his arm from underneath her and pushed her down enough to have her laying on her back.

"Chi?"

She mumbled something he quite didn't understand and turned her face away from the window trying to shield her eyes from the brightness.

Goku moved over her, his hand coming to touch her hips as he stared in awe at his wife's body. She was strong for an earthling woman; she was the strongest he had ever met. Her arms were feminine, yet showed off the strength she possessed as a former martial artist, her torso was perfection. Her shoulder blades accentuated the softness of her chest, which Goku had grown to love. He let out a soft smile. Now he understood Master Roshi's obsession with those magazines; though Goku had to admit that Chichi was clearly more beautiful than any woman he had seen on those magazines.

His eyes continued to trail her stomach. He swallowed hard as he touched the soft skin there, watching the muscles contract by the sudden touch. He could make out the outlines of her abdomen and finally her legs. He ran his hands from her knees to her inner thigh earning a moan from the still sleeping woman.

She hasn't trained in a year, that's why it always amazed him how beautiful her body was after all these years and after giving birth.

His eyebrow twitched for a second as his attention was brought back to her stomach. "I really hope you find in your heart to forgive me." He whispered moving low enough to brush his lips against her Chichi's. "I will protect you, and your mom, kiddo. I promise."

Unbeknownst to him, his blonde hair had tickled Chichi underneath her chest. She wiggled a bit underneath her husband and turned her face to look down at him. "Goku…" She said, trying to wake up. "That tickles; stop." She said, her hands pulling his hair.

Goku laughed against her skin and raised his eyes to meet with hers. "Do you want me to stop?" His smirk appeared the moment she saw the spark of lust ignite in her half closed eyes.

"You know I don't…" She sighed and let out a loud yawn.

Goku chuckled against her stomach and went back to give her open mouth kisses.

Chichi tried to raise her knees to stop him. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she moved and tried to get Goku off of her. "Goku!" She suddenly yelped when Goku grabbed her by the waist, turned her over and laid on top of her, trapping her underneath him. " Stop! I need to get up!" She repressed a laugh as soon as she felt his naked form pressed firmly against her. She moved her hands to grab hold of the headrest, looking for the clock as she felt Goku nibble her shoulders at the same time as she tried to escape.

"You don't need to get up just yet." He said against her ear while his hands moved to stop her movements. "Chichi!" He whined when she was able to grab hold of the clock.

"Goku! It's twelve fifteen! Gohan must be starving!" She accidently hit his nose with the back of her head.

That did the trick. Goku yelped and rolled away from his wife as he held his nose in pain. "Geez Chichi!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But why? I was just…"

"Trying to get me to forget about my duties and stay in bed all day with you!"

Goku sat up on the bed whilst Chichi went to take a quick shower to wash off last night's evidence off of her. "You didn't complain about that when we were newlyweds…" He muttered while touching his nose and wiggling it.

"I only had one mouth to feed back then; yours!"

Goku heard a soft knock on the door and turned his attention from his raging wife.. " Hold on a sec." He went to his side of the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. Now, he usually didn't mind his son seeing him naked but right at that moment, his excitement by his previous play with his wife was showing a side of him he didn't want Gohan to see. "Okay, come in."

Gohan opened the door enough to peek inside. Good. His mom was in the showers and his father was half naked. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey kid, morning."

"Yeah, good afternoon…" Gohan smirked.

Goku blushed and stood up from the bed before turning Gohan around and pushing him out of the room. Goku closed the door behind him and looked down at his son. "You hungry?"

"I ate some pancakes."

" Did you make some for me?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile at his father's tone. "I didn't want to interrupt…"

Goku blushed a little and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder as they made their away to the kitchen. "I don't mind being interrupted with food."

"Sure, daddy, whatever you say."Gohan sat down on the kitchen table and turned his attention to Goku. "So, what's up? What are we going to do today?"

Goku blinked. "We?"

"Yeah, we!"

Goku scratched his chin and pulled out a chair next to his son. "I really don't have anything planned for today, son I was actually thinking of just lounging around."

"I see. You wouldn't mind then if I head off to Dende's place would you?"

Goku smiled and patted Gohan's hand. "I wouldn't but your mom might. Unless…" He raised his eyebrow and looked in the direction of Gohan's room. "You want to visit Piccolo and Dende before the fight, huh?"

"Yeah. I wanted to spend some time with Trunks and Krillin too. After all they are family too."

"I understand. Well… You could take your homework with you. That way, when your mother starts fighting, I can just tell her that you went to study with Dende. She likes him better than Piccolo that's for sure."

Gohan nodded at that. "That's true."

"Well, I guess it's settled, but you need to promise to be here tomorrow. I don't want you to leave for the Cell Games before saying good bye to your mother." Goku's voice was lower than the usual.

"Okay. Sure."

"All right then. Go and get your stuff and I will see you tomorrow, okay? Now get going before your mother finds out you are gone."

As Goku said that, Gohan ran to his room, gathered a couple of books and notebooks and ran out the house, waving goodbye to his father and blasting off into the clear sky.

Goku, on the other hand, let out a loud sigh while crossing his arms and resting them on the table. He rested his chin on them and looked at the watch in their kitchen.

The Cell Games where hours away. The fate of the world was resting on his and Gohan's shoulder and yet all he could think about was whether to tell Chichi she is pregnant now or rather wait to tell her the good news after the Games…

He frowned.

If he survived the Cell Games…

* * *

><p>Thank you all my readers that actually take the time to review. I would love it if you guys would review more, give me ideas of what you would like to see. I feed off of those reviews.<p>

The story will be full of flashbacks since I will be making chichi compare her first pregnancy with her second one, giving it more of a bittersweet feeling to it. The Goku x Chichi romance will be in those flashbacks.

Please read but also review. Let me know what YOU want to see. I write for pleasure but I also write to entertain my readers.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N: Thank you Miyaya for being my sexy beta reader.

I am not getting as much reviews as I would like to but yet here I am torturing myself. If i don't get this idea out on paper I might have an aneurysm... I really hope that some of you do feel motivated to review v.v I am working really hard on this fic (being my first DBZ fic)

Please please review?

* * *

><p>"You let him go? The last day we can be as a family and you let him leave to see that monster Piccolo and …and what's his name?"<p>

"Dende." Goku said, patting the table with his finger as he watched his wife, freshly out of the shower, get red with anger.

"Dende! That! A mini monster just like Piccolo! Are you out of your mind, Goku!" She asked, frowning as deep as her muscles could let her.

"Chichi…."

"No! No! You promised me we would spend these last days together and Gohan is out in Kami's look out!" She asked in disbelief.

"They are family too Chichi." He rose from his seat and made a move towards his wife.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed his strong arms away but he was faster. He cradled her and held her tightly to his half naked body. "No! Stop! That won't work on me."

"It has before." He muttered as serious as his voice could be.

"Goku! I swear! Let me go! I am taking nimbus if I have to and I will drag Gohan's skinny behind and I will- " She froze. His lips had somehow managed to lock firmly with hers. He squeezed her body tightly and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Calm down…" He said once again, looking up at her red angered face.

"No! I will not calm down!"

"Are you kidding me?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "The final day before the Cell games and you are mad at me?"

She wanted to slap him, probably punch his face and push him away, make him groan in pain, anything. All because he was right. She turned her head away, her loose hair slapping against his nose, making him wiggle it and suppress a sneeze.

"We are alone. We can do whatever we want today, and you rather be angry that Gohan left to see Piccolo?" He asked, cupping her chin and making her face him. "Really, Chi?"

"Why should I be happy? Hmm?"

"Hey, tell you what" He smiled and stood up holding her up in the air as he did. "I promise that when all of this is done with, I will do whatever you want."

She imitated him and raised her eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Anything?"

"Sure!" He grinned, that grin that made her knees buckle. Good thing he was holding her. "We will start farming like we used too. I will take you grocery shopping in our new car…" He winked. Oh Kami, that wink. She swallowed hard and tried to pay attention to his words. "I promise to be home a lot more." He watched the soft blush starting to form on the bridge of her nose. He pressed his lips to her temple as he took in her scent at the same time. "I promise to be with you every single night. If you know what I mean, Chi."

Chichi pulled away from Goku's face and locked her eyes with his blue eyes. "I don't think I could manage every night."

He grinned.

"I mean it. I, I am not getting any younger. You on the other hand seem to stay young forever. Haven't you notice, you haven't grown a year old since the day we got married."

"So? You were a martial artist. You've got plenty of stamina."

"Goku!" She pushed his forehead playfully, earning a heartfelt laugh from the man holding her.

"No, really, I mean it. Gohan can suffocate in his books if you want him too. I will be totally okay with it."

"Hmm." She still wasn't convinced.

"Piccolo can come…uh… maybe twice a week?"

"No."

"Once a week?"

"No."

" …Once a month?"

"Probably…" She looked at his blue eyes and stared at his handsome face grow desperate.

Goku looked down at her body which was pressed to his. He gazed at her flat stomach and then turned his attention at her dark, deep eyes. "How about we have another baby?"

Chichi's frown disappeared. "Another baby?"

He nodded. "Yes. I had fun watching Gohan grow. His first words, his first steps…"

"The diapers changing…" She smirked.

"I don't miss that."

She smiled and gently pulled on his blonde hair.

"I miss the laughter only little kids have. It would be nice to have another one, don't you think?" Goku asked, settling his wife back on her own two feet.

"It does sound nice; another baby to take care of. Gohan would be such a good big brother."

"I also liked how you looked pregnant." He said, absentmindedly pressing his large hand against Chichi's stomach.

"Ew, are you kidding me? I was a big as a dinosaur." She patted Goku's hand as she remembered how difficult it was to even walk around with such a large belly

"No, you weren't that big." He grinned. "Maybe as big as Ox King." He laughed as he dodged his wife's punch.

"Not funny, Goku."

He snickered and pulled her in for another hug. "I love you anyways, you know that."

"Sure you do." .

"What do you think? Boy or girl? I would like this time for a girl." Goku asked pressing his nose to her neck.

"No. I'd rather it be another boy."

"Why, Chi?"

"Because can you imagine another me around the house being emotional? No, thank you. I want another calm little boy like Gohan."

Goku couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you are right. Another you would be too much to handle."

"Not to mention it will have saiyan blood running through her veins. I can't imagine how she will be when she hits puberty." She shuddered as she remembered her teenage years

"So it's settled? You want another baby?" He asked, hopefully wanting her to say yes.

"Yes, why not?"

* * *

><p>"You are a horrible son." Krillin said, staring at Gohan as the young saiyan tapped his notebook with the pencil's eraser.<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"Your father must be an epic fight with your mother right about now." He said turning his gaze to look at a floating, meditating Piccolo. "Really, how can your father have that much patience?"

"She is not that bad Krillin." Gohan sighed and made some numerical scribbles in his notebook. "She just wants me to have something to fall back on. I am not going to be a fighter like you guys."

"Are you sure? You are pretty good at it, kid."

Gohan smiled and his old friend and shrugged. "I guess mom brainwashed me." He laughed.

"Or all her screaming finally paid off." Krilling chuckled before patting Gohan's blonde head. "Whatcha got there? Hey, maybe I can help! After all, between your father and me, I was the brain when we were kids."

" Calculus…" Gohan said and stared at Krillin's face change from happiness to disgust.

"Never mind." He laughed embarrassed before scratching the back of his bald head. "Anyways. Who knows, maybe your parents want to have some alone time before the games."

"Believe me Krillin they had enough alone time." Gohan said as a soft shade of red colored his nose and cheeks. He was still a young boy but when his parent's power level changed from low to high some specific nights, he knew they were having their alone time.

"Alone time?" Dende, the young earth guardian asked, making his way towards the demi saiyan and the monk, trying his best to get used to walking with the large wooden staff. "What do you mean by alone time?"

Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard Dende. "You wouldn't understand, Dende. Romantic love is not something us namekians could ever understand."

"Romantic love?" Dende asked, looking at Piccolo and then at Gohan and Krillin. "What's that?"

Gohan covered his face in embarrassment and Krillin cleared his throat. "Well… There is various type of love. There's love between friends, family and then there's love between couples."

"A couple of what?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Gohan asked trying to solve another calculus problem.

"Well, Dende. You have noticed there are male and female in this planet right? Romantic love is when a male and a female care a lot for one another. That care and love makes them have babies." He grinned widely and patted Gohan. "Right, Gohan?"

"I want to stop imagining my parents "creating" babies" Gohan said before closing his notebook and eyeing his master. "Make them stop, Piccolo."

"Yes, please. The way earthlings procreate is a bit disgusting." He said, stern, serious and a bit annoyed.

"Maybe for you, Piccolo; but to us it is total heaven." Krilling laughed loudly making Dende tilt his head confused and Gohan cover his face once again, this time with his notebook.

* * *

><p>Was he doing the right thing by not telling her? He thought he did. Goku wanted another child; another son or daughter. Maybe a mini him or a mini Chichi running around the house would be quite enjoyable. As he watched her happily humming a song while doing the dishes, he really thought he was doing the right thing by not telling her.<p>

He loved her.

During the first five years he had grown to care for her more than anything. She was the reason he trained and fought. Seeing her alive, smiling and laughing; that's what drove him to do what he did best, fight.

True be told, he sucked at being a husband and a father. He was rather grateful that she had enough patience to deal with him but there were times were she simply wanted to ignore him for the rest of his life.

He never blamed her for treating him the way she did when he defeated Vegeta. To be honest, he was truly overjoyed by the fact that she was alive, holding Gohan and crying happily for the fact that Gohan was alive. That's what he fought for.

His worst nightmare, the one he had at Princes snake's castle in which Gohan and Chichi were harmed by Nappa and Vegeta; never came to be.

That warmed his heart. The injury he had were nothing compared to the overwhelming happiness he felt when he opened his eyes in the airplane and saw Gohan's head peaking from the back seat, looking down at him, beaten up, but smiling, that smile that resembled his mother's.

He came back after a year but instead of being reunited with his family, he laid in a hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. This would've bothered him but somehow, it didn't because he was alive! His wife was right beside him, peeling apples for Gohan and then brushing his hair. It almost reminded him of being home.

Chichi would nag him about getting some rest and staying put. He had to admit to himself that he had missed her fiery spirit more than all the delicious food she was able to cook.

After the whole Namek incident, she had patiently waited that whole year he was training in Yadrat… This time, when he came back, he welcomed her anger head on. He couldn't deny her the right to feel angry and distant.

Goku on the other hand wanted her more than anything. His body craved for her. He longed for her attention, her hands, her lips, her body; her pure essence. He had waited too long to have her in his arms again.

It wasn't bad enough that he waited a year to be with her; when he came back home, her forgot all about his new found strength and actually managed to injured her when he absentmindedly slapped her shoulder and sent her flying through the walls. Any other human being would've been killed; she managed to get a head concussion and a dislocated shoulder…

Now, he had to wait for her injuries to heal. He wasn't sure he could take another minute without her. That's why, when she was finally better, he consumed her like a raging fire and he drank from her as if he had never tasted water in his entire life.

She fought him at first. She wanted nothing to do with him but the anger that she owned was no match for a saiyan's lust. Therefore, before she could take drastic measures in order to keep him in place, in order to keep herself in place; she succumbed. She surrendered to his caresses, his lips, to his god-like body...

And at the end of it all, she never regretted giving in to him.

He could feel that she had missed him with every thrust, with every moan that escaped her lips and by the way she writhed in pleasure underneath him. He couldn't help it. His saiyan pride resurfaced and he on felt his chest about to burst by the satisfaction of knowing that he had conquered her once again.

He loved her…

She was the only woman that could keep up with his wild antics. Her physical strength was other worldly to him. Her character made grown men quiver in fear and yet she was the sweetest person in the intimacy of their bedroom. She was dreaded by many but she was still his Chichi. She was still that adorable, feisty girl he met in the mountains…

Even if he did tell her about the child, the fact that he had to fight a strong enemy tomorrow wouldn't disappear. Even if he died without telling her she would find out she was carrying his child.

If he told her now, she would do anything in her power to stop him from fighting Cell. And if he didn't, their goodbye wouldn't be as painful. At least for her…

Now, right at this moment he simply couldn't tear his eyes off of her. How can someone look so graceful while doing the dishes? He sometimes forgets that he had married a princess.

Goku couldn't contain his body any longer. Memories of last night activities flooded his mind, mixing them with that intoxicating scent she was producing. He had to have her again. He stood up, walked up o her and pressed his tall frame against hers.

She turned around just in time to receive and upcoming, violent kiss. Her hands cupped his face, his came to rest on her lower back, blending their skins slowly as they breathed in each other's scent.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. Maybe his senses were being overloaded by her but in a matter of seconds; he found himself trapped underneath the ex-fighter with his hands upon her still muscular thighs, his lips locked with her swollen rosy ones and with his hips thrusting into her body as deep as his body could.

Her hands were clamped around his shoulders, holding him for dear life, her moans echoing in his open mouth. This only made him move faster and harder.

All thoughts of harming her body were thrown out the window when she held unto his hair and begged him to never stop.

"I promise…" He said in between ragged moans of pure ecstasies. His arms were holding her tightly to his naked chest, wanting nothing more for this moment to erase what the future held for him.

Chichi now quivered underneath him with her eyes half open as she memorized how her handsome husband looked in the heat of passion. He engraved the feeling of her skin against his deep in his mind. It wasn't until she screamed out his name that he stopped moving all together, enjoying the way she looked in the middle of her release. Never in his life had he seen something as beautiful as his wife, giving herself completely to him. It filled his heart with that familiar pride.

He held her close, as her quivers drove him over the edge and he too found his release in her loving embrace. Her hands began to make a soft circular pattern in the spot where his tail used to be, earning soft, masculine moans from the large man on top of her.

This time there were no tears. They simply lay in bed, exchanging some innocent kisses now and then before they turned passionate and needy. Chichi didn't want him to leave. There was nothing she could do to stop him. He would use his I.T and disappear right before her eyes as he had done many times before…

But just for today, he was there with her, memorizing every curve and hard lines in each other's bodies.

* * *

><p>Read and review<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, sadly...

A/n: Thank you all soo much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them I try as much as I can to take a little time from my hectic life and answer most of them. I really hope you keep on reading and reviewing and letting me know what you think of my story.

I am really really happy!

Btw. Thanks to my best friend Miyaya who doesn't mind me having an obsession with fictional characters and she patiently hears my rants at 12 am in the morning! Thanks for beta reading and editing this story!

* * *

><p>Lost in Paradise<p>

Chapter 4

She tried to make the morning routine as normal as possible.

He tried to be as cheerful as he always was.

A quick shower between the two revived the feeling of desperation and want. They reminded each other who they belonged to one last time. No words were spoken. They didn't need to talk at all, when their lips moved amorously against one another.

She was the first one to step out of the shower, get dressed and leave him to his own thoughts. She didn't want to nag him, not today.

She couldn't watch him get dress. It was just a constant reminder that he was going to leave her yet again for another battle. Why did he have to be the one to fight? Couldn't he just for once let others do the dirty work? Let someone else be the hero?

She waited outside, beside her father; the great Ox King, staring up at the beautiful blue sky, waiting, yearning, frowning. "Where's Gohan?" Chichi asked; crossing her arms under her chest.

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Ox King said before turning his back on his daughter and walking inside the house. "I am going to wait in the living room, okay Chichi?"

"That's all right by me." She said, looking back at him before watching him disappear into the dome shaped home. Her black eyes went back to the sky. She tapped her boot against the soft grass underneath and let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to see Gohan before the fight. Just as she was about to tell Goku to look for him, she saw two dots form besides a white cloud.

She couldn't read energy levels; her motherly instincts told her that one of those flying dots was Gohan.

"Hey! Gohan!" She waved her arms up for him to see.

Gohan grew worried. Why was his mother waiting for him outside? Was she going to lock him up and not let him fight? He shuddered as he turned his gaze to his companion, Piccolo, and gave him a worried look.

The namekian didn't pay attention to him. He just flew, arms closed, staring at the earthling woman on the ground.

When Gohan landed in front of his mother, he looked pass her shoulder to the entry of their home. "What's up with Dad?"

"He is getting ready. Do you want something to eat?" She looked at him, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a replica of Piccolo's outfit.

"It's okay, I ate before coming here." Gohan's worry was growing until he saw his father walk outside. Goku said his goodbyes to Ox King and even asked him to stay with Chichi until the fight was over, of course, the giant agreed to do so. Someone needed to control Chichi during the tournament.

"Hey, kid! Are you ready?"

"I sure am!"

Goku chuckled. "Say goodbye to your mother." He said, holding in his heart the promise that his son will see her once again.

His son wrapped his arms carefully around Chichi, she cradled his head on her chest and pressed her lips firmly against his head, at the same time she asked Kami to keep him safe from any danger he might face. "Be safe." She said, pulling away and looking at his smile. "I mean it. I am going to cook a huge dinner for both of you," She turned to look at Goku. "So you better come back hungry, all right?"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. His mother was so simple. The smallest thing in life brought her always the greatest joy. "We will, mom. You can be sure of that!" He laughed and accepted another over bearing hug and a kiss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet touch upon his face as she cupped his cheeks.

"You are my baby boy, Gohan. I love you." She whispered only for him to hear. She knew he hated being called that, especially in front of his master. Of course, Piccolo's ears caught the exchange between the mother and son, yet he acted as he heard nothing just so he couldn't embarrass the young boy.

Piccolo noticed the way Goku was looking at his wife and without a second thought he turned his attention to Gohan. "Hey, kid. Come over here. Your parents need to say goodbye." He jerked his head at Gohan, silently asking him to follow.

Gohan shrugged and took a couple of steps before he tagged along with Piccolo.

Chichi closed her eyes and held on to the lingering feeling of holding her only son in her arms. She heard a couple of foot steps behind her and knew Goku was making his way towards her. She slowly turned around and opened her eyes to find a smiling Goku looking down at her.

She was trying so hard to control her emotions while he thought his words over. Sometimes he hated not having the ability to be fluid with words, at least when it came to speaking to his wife about his feelings.

"I promised myself that I will see you off with a smile." She began. "It's hard." She confessed as she felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Stay safe. Keep Gohan safe and come home for dinner, you hear?"

He nodded. "I will."

"Do you promise?"

He frowned and moved his arms in front of him. Chichi looked down and stared at the large hands for a moment before sniffing and placing hers on top of them. "I will protect the future. I promise." He squeezed her hands and pulled her in for a tight hug.

She held unto him as if she let him go he would disappear forever. She pressed her face to his chest and tried to control a sob. "Protect my boy, Goku. Protect our son."

He felt his heart jerk in his chest; as he felt the small ki that radiated from her body. "I will, Chichi."

"Don't make him fight."

"I'll try not to." He pulled away and looked down at her red face. "Don't cry. We will be back before you know it." He said before wiping away her cheeks with the back of his hand. He knew what he needed to do as a last resort. He hated himself from putting the entire fate of the world in his son's shoulder but it was only for the better. His son had the strength to defeat the enemy. She would understand. She always did even if she put up a front that she didn't and that she was against the decisions he made in the past.

Now, he had to save the future, not only for Gohan and Chichi but for the new life that slowly grew inside of her. Did he want that child to go through the same thing Gohan did at such a young age, or would he rather have him have a normal childhood? Goku sighed and pulled Chichi by the back of her neck and pressed his lips deeply against her, as a last, silent goodbye.

So many things were left unsaid…

Gohan watched his parent's interaction from far away. He watched his mother cry then his father holding her tightly before kissing her in a way he never thought he would witness. It was the first time he has seen his father this affectionate and intimate in public. When they were finally separated he saw his mom pulled Goku by his hair until their forehead touched. She then whispered something to Goku that made the saiyan laugh nervously.

Piccolo's ears twitched and his usual serious face seemed to soften as he witnessed the interaction between the two.

Chichi was the first to pull away and make her way towards the tall namekian. Her face was hard as memories upon memories of Piccolo's evil days drowned her conscious. Yet, she pushed them all to the back of her mind as she stood right before him, eyes locked with his. "You too better come back alive. I don't want to know what Gohan will do if something happens to you." She knew well how attach her son had become to his master. "Take care of him."

Piccolo stared down at her, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his lips. He unwrapped his arms from his chest and let his guard down, just for her. "I always do."

She couldn't help but give him a warm and honest smile. Her hand sneaked her way to grab hold of his much larger ones. She gave them a firms squeeze and surprisingly he squeezed hers right back.

"All right you two." She spoke to both Goku and Piccolo. "Make that monster wish he was never created! And, Gohan you better stick to cheerleading, young man!"

"Aww! But mom!"

Chichi smiled. She didn't want Gohan to fight but as much as she wanted to, she knew that he will. Of course he was going to fight. He was Goku's son after all.

Both Goku and Piccolo placed their hand on the boy's shoulder, putting all the weight of the world on him without Gohan's knowledge. Chichi simply stood there, keeping up her soft smile, unbeknownst to her Goku's secret plant to defeat the all mighty Cell and bring peace to the world

"Bye, Mom!"

"Goodbye, Chichi."

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye they disappeared like a whisper into the wind.

It wouldn't be fit for the Ox King's daughter to break down and cry right at that moment. It wouldn't be fair for her to finally let out all the emotions right here right now. She had promised herself that she would keep herself in check and she was going to do it, no matter what.

Chichi held her ground and controlled her feelings as she stared at the small river right beside her home. Her mind slowly began to masquerade her emotions, constantly reassuring her that everything was going to be all right, albeit, her heart screamed in her ears with every drumming beat, yelling the truth right to her senses.

Something bad was going to happen.

She never noticed her father's presence behind her. The sudden sensation of large hands on her shoulders made her jump.

"They will be fine, Chichi." He knew his daughter well to know that she was having an inner struggle. "Goku is the strongest man alive, Gohan is his son and he is no longer a child! You taught him well and so did Goku. You have to trust them."

"I trust Goku…" She began. "I trust that he will keep my son safe" She whispered, her hands finding their way to hold her father's and taking hold of his index finger, squeezing it tightly. "I know he will try to keep everyone safe. What worries me is; at what cost?" She looked up at her father with her eyes covered in a cloud of doubt. "You know how he always likes to be the hero." She pushed Ox King's hands away from her and walked inside her home wistfully.

Ox King stayed outside. He placed his hands inside his pockets and let out a gloomy sigh, so uncharacteristic of his usual happy and charming attitude. He raised his eyes to the clear sky and let his shoulders fall heavily."Yet he always knows what to do."

"Papa."

He turned his attention to his daughter, who called to him from inside the dome shaped home. He turned on his heels and made his way back inside.

Chichi heard his heavy steps at the same time as she pulled out numerous pots and pans from the kitchen cabinets.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

Chichi placed a large pan over the stove. "I am getting started on dinner." She nodded as she began to take out her ingredients from the refrigerator. "I know my boys will be starving when they get home. I don't want to keep them waiting." Truth be told she simply wanted to keep herself busy and prevent herself from over thinking today's fight. She started to cut some vegetables and concentrate all of her energy into the meal.

Ox King couldn't help but smile. He pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down, ignoring the chair cringe under his weight. "You are a wonderful wife and mother, Chichi. Your mom must be so proud of you where ever she is. I know I am…"

Chichi closed her eyes tightly and settle the knife over the cutting board. She always tried her best. There were times where she surely felt like she was the worst wife in the world due to all the nagging and by the way she usually treated her family. But she always reassured herself was doing the right thing because she always did it out of love.

Love…

She loved him.

There was no doubt in her mind that she did. When she first saw him in his little cloud, with his little tail, his boyish and wild look, she fell for him. She was a little girl but she knew she had found the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

She could still remember their first night together. They were both so naïve. She was scared senseless of what the future would hold for them. But he…

He was oblivious of everything that was going on around him. He didn't know what to do but neither did she. Well, she had an idea of what they were supposed to do. He just sat on the bed, grinned at her and asked her "What now?"

She remembered how clumsy their kisses were, how his hands tried their best to bring her pleasure and how terrified she was that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him. But she did, and by the way he reacted the day after, she guessed that she did a good job.

Yet, she was so scared. Not of him, she would never be scared of Goku. She was scared of what was she supposed to do now? What if she wasn't a good wife? A good companion? What if he regretted his decision? What if… What if…

Goku on the other hand would smile at her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. "Let's take it one day at a time" He said.

And they did…

They learned to love and care for one another. In a couple of months, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine waking up next to anyone else. She couldn't imagine making love to anyone else and she definitely couldn't imagine giving birth to anyone else's child.

When she first held Gohan in her arms she felt her heart explode. But what really made her tear up was Goku's reaction to the small baby. She could still remember how wide Goku's eyes were when she placed Gohan in his arms and said "You are a daddy now."

He was amazed, she could tell. Goku would look at the baby and then back at Chichi with a smile as huge as his heart. "I am a daddy." He whispered and turned his attention to the newborn yawning in his arms.

She felt her heart jump in excitement in her chest. Being parents was going to be chaotic… beautifully chaotic.

Gohan was a handful but so was Goku. He wanted to do everything! He wanted to see everything and experience everything. He would ask the silliest question like why did Gohan eat so much, why did he sleep so much, why he was so tiny but she always answered them patiently. He wasn't the perfect father, but he truly was a good and caring one.

That's why, when he didn't came back from Master Roshi's with Gohan the day he was supposed to, she grew worried. That fear of failure as a wife and mother crept on her again.

When she found out what happened to her family, her heart was torn out of her chest. A widow at such a young age… her son kidnapped by an alien that once almost killed her husband…

Alien…

She had married an alien; a saiyan warrior nonetheless. She should've thought about that before. After all, she didn't know of humans that sported a tail other than Goku.

What was she supposed to do?

She sat down on the living room in her empty home and did what she thought was correct…

She waited patiently for that year to pass.

When the fight with the saiyan was over she was finally reunited with her family. Her husband lay on the floor with almost all the bones in his body crushed and her son lay naked and unconscious in Krillin's arms.

But they were both alive…

In the hospital, she could tell that Goku had missed her. She couldn't help but smile every time they would make eye contact. She could see that spark of need in his dark orbs. Too bad he was wearing a body cast. She needed to maintain her serious demeanor with him and Gohan and she did just that. Of course she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Goku the entire time he was in the hospital.

She somehow found it adorable the fact that she had to help the strongest man in the world do everything from sitting up to going to the bathroom.

After arguing Gohan's decision to leave for Namek, she let herself relax a bit. She couldn't fight with Gohan, not when Goku always backed him up. She couldn't fight with both saiyans…

She reluctantly let Gohan leave to Namek while she stayed back and nursed Goku back to health.

But of course, that didn't last long. Next thing she knew Goku was flying out the hospital window and heading to Namek.

What was she to do?

She waited.

Gohan came back with Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo and a whole namekian army.

Krillin was wished back to life and so were Chiatzu, Yamucha and Tien…

But not Goku.

No. He stayed in whatever planet he was to train. He rather trained than be with his family…

Chichi never thought she could hold a grudge against anyone. She knew of hate. Oh, she knew that feeling alright but she never thought that she might have come close to hating the one person that she swore to love for the rest of her life. The one person that didn't let her heart turn cold and black with hatred was Gohan.

Looking at the boy reminded her of those five years of their marriage. The laughs, the smiles, the cute moments were they would sit on the living room, holding a toddler Gohan, teaching him how to walk, how to talk. Those were the memories that warmed Chichi's heart and wouldn't let her hate him. He was the father of the other person she loved more than anything. How could she ever hate him?

She didn't.

That's why when he came back from Yadrat, she welcomed him with a smile and a hug at first. She then remembered the pain of his absence, the feeling of abandonment, the ridiculously cold night she suffered when he wasn't there.

She pushed him away. She didn't want to fall in his arms again. Not only was he gone for such a long time but he hurt her. The bastard actually managed to physically hurt her to the point that she needed bandages! Yes, it wasn't his fault. Sure! Blame gravity.

She was now on a chair, wearing head bandages and a makeshift cast to support her injured shoulder.

That didn't last long though. She was a martial artist; she had suffered shoulder dislocation before. One day she simply popped the thing back to place and continued with the daily routine. Apparently, that gave Goku green light to seduce her again…

And he did.

She had missed him after all. It's been so long since they had been intimate that she almost forgot how his muscles rippled under his smooth skin with every movement, how they would tense up under her lips when she kissed his stomach, how his moans sound, his ragged breaths, his shudder, his half closed eyes filled with lust. She had missed him, more than anything, and maybe it wasn't fair for both of them to suffer one more lonely night.

She loved him…

If she didn't she wouldn't had taken care of him the way she did when he became sick with that heart virus. She wouldn't had risked getting sick herself in order to see him alive and well.

When he did get better, she felt the same happiness she felt the day she put Gohan in his arms. When she saw him standing up and smirking in Master Roshi's beach it was like when she saw him smiling with baby Gohan.

Now, all she wanted right at that moment was for Gohan and Goku to burst through that door, say that there was no fighting and that they could resume through their daily lives in peace. Like that time when Goku came back from Yadrat.

Chichi opened her eyes and turned to look at the now closed door. It's been three years but she could still feel that same excitement in the pit of her stomach when Goku walked through that door, wearing that odd outfit and sporting that smile that made her knees weak.

She could still remember her reaction when he grinned, scratched the back of his head and said:

"Honey, I'm home."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter.<p>

I don't want to say what will happen in the next chapter but you guys might have an idea ;D. I never thought writing DBZ would be so different from SM x.x but I've been writing for the SM fandom since... 06 and I won't say it is tiring but I really needed a change.

Anyways. Since I am not able to answer some of you guys reviews I will try to do it here. Hope that you don't mind.

SS4fan: Thanks for your long reviews x.x I read them like... 100 times the past couple of days. I try to keep both Goku and Chichi as IN character as I possibly can but giving them a more realistic feel to the whole relationship. About Goku being put as a kid in lots of fanfics... I do think he is a kid at heart (like all men e.e) but before the Cell games he really seemed to show is mature side when it came to being with his family. I also agree with you in another thing, DBZ must've had a bit more romance... SEXY romance. Come on you are giving us a show about guys with perfect body half naked all the time and you expect us to believe that the women in the show never had the urge to over power the men and do them? Really! REALLY? PSssh! And what about Vegeta and Bulma! I want to know did Vegeta seduced Bulma first or was it the other way around! Bleh! Akira Toriyama you suck at romance e.e

O.O: Are you a boy or a girl? I dont know I dont care but yes. I try to make my lemons as... poetic as possible. Speaking of lemons I am sure you will enjoy next chapter ;D.

Pazzy: I will make it my mission that you will cry when Gohan comes home and tells Chichi the bad news. ...Or at least make your eyes water or ...at least least make you feel some feels XD

REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z... -sobs-

A/n: Thank you thank you thank you to all of those people that take a little time to leave me reviews. I a actually proud of myself. I thought I wasn't going to be able to capture Goku and Chichi as well as other have done before but it seems that I have! YAY.

Please do keep reading and reviewing. By reviewing you let me know that the story is being read and that you like it and that I should definitively continue on writing. ;D

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p>Lost in Paradise<p>

Chapter five

"Wait 'til mom sees you! She is going to flip!"

Goku grinned and patted his son head as they both road the nimbus cloud over to Mt. Pauzu. "You think so?"

"Of course! Not to mention, she is going to forget about me sneaking out of the house to go and beat Freeza. You are my golden ticket out of being grounded!"

"Knowing your mother, I don't think even I can save you from sneaking out on her, Gohan."

"Can you at least try?" Gohan said, turning to face his father. "I really don't want Mom to be mad but I mean Freeza was coming and…"

"Hey, hey kiddo, settle down! I can't promise anything but I will try to calm her."

"One thing is for sure; I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you, Daddy!"

"I can't wait to see her too, Gohan."

"I must tell you she wasn't that happy when you said you didn't want to come back immediately."

"Really?" His shoulders fell as he let out a tired sigh. "How mad?" He looked down at his son and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very mad?" Gohan said, pouting.

"Very, _very _mad?"

The demi-saiyan nodded, his hands crawling into fists. "At first she was mad but then I think she kind of grew used to just being us two. Oh! And grandpa came almost every day."

Goku took all this in. He tilted his head to the side and patted Gohan's head again. Chichi was going to be either extremely happy to see him or she will jump on him and give him a piece of her mind until he was backed into a corner. Those were the two possible scenarios. Still, all he wanted was to see her again and be able to finally hold her. It has been so long since he was able to give her a proper hug. Last time he did, the cast on his arms prevented him to have her completely pressed against him…

His thoughts were cut off the moment he saw a trail of smoke coming from a familiar chimney. He smiled brightly and grabbed hold of Gohan. "We are home!" He said before hugging his son to his chest and jumping off Nimbus.

"No! Dad, wait! Wait" The young boy pushed himself out of his father's embrace and landed right in front of him.

Wait! Was Gohan insane? How could Goku wait? "Gohan…"

"No! I want this to be a surprise. You stay outside while I go in. I will surprise her and when I tell you to, you come in!"

Goku pouted. "But… I want to be home already and I am kind of hungry." He wasn't kidding. In cue, his stomach growled loudly, as evidence. He placed both hands over his abdomen and looked back at Gohan. "See?"

"Dad! Please?" Gohan half begged, half whined.

"Fiiine."

Gohan hushed him and then frowned at his pouting. Goku couldn't help it. When he was frowning like that, it reminded him of Chichi. He grinned and pressed his index finger over his lips, signaling his son that he was going to be quiet… for the time being.

Gohan turned around and ran over to the dome shaped house. He couldn't help but smile as he turned the door knob and pulled the door open. "Mom!" He laughed and ran inside, only to find his mother, taping her fingers against the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. Her dark eyes, stared at him with a cold and serious gaze.

"Gohan. Where in the world were you!" She pushed herself up, knocking the chair behind her.

Okay, so he was expecting her to be cooking or doing some house chore. He definitely didn't expect her to be all done and waiting for him. Stress must've made her done all the house work fast. "Mom! It was Freeza! He came to destroy the planet and…"

"I don't care if you were meeting Kami! How could you just leave like that? You didn't say a word you just blasted out the window. Why are you wearing that outfit? You want to play Vegeta now?" She groaned and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. First her son runs away then he comes back wearing a smaller version of Vegeta's saiyan armor. "I can't believe this, really. You leave, and I stay here worried sick about you. Bulma's cell phone must be busted by now. Do you have any idea how many times I called her?"

"But I am fine. Look!" He patted his chest. "I am fine!"

"Yes! You are fine! Now, next time you want to do a little escapade and play Vegeta with that ridiculous outfit, how about you at least have de decency to go through me first. I am your mother for goodness sake!" She exhaled loudly and walked over to him. She placed both hands over his head, earning a frightened yelp from Gohan. "You went to deal with Freeza?" She knew who Freeza was. Gohan had told her all about what happened in Namek, including the fact that Goku had somehow turned into a super saiyan… She also knew that this Freeza person was strong, horrifically strong.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure you are fine? What about the others?" She asked; her voice calmed now yet still worried not only about the well being of her son but also Piccolo, Krillin and Goku's other friends.

"They are fine, Mom."

"Good…" She hit him softly with her knuckles before cupping his chubby cheeks. "Change to some normal clothes and head back. Dinner is almost ready."

"Wait! I have a surprise for you." He laughed and ran to the door.

"It better not be Piccolo or some dinosaur pet…" She mumbled as she watched Gohan open the door again and wave at someone outside. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Gohan, who is out…"

Her frown disappeared, and so did her ability to formulate words. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, her husband, Goku, walking in with that grin on his face, scratching the back of his head and nervously as waving his hand at her

She blinked… He was still there, at the door. It wasn't a dream.

"Honey, I'm home!"

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, just a gasp.

She blinked again.

He was still standing there…

"Goku?"

He stood there, smiling and still scratching his head, not sure to do with his hands. He wanted to hug her but he wasn't so sure she wanted to touch him just yet. "Hi, Chi… I'm back."

Her eyes trailed over his forms, from his boots, weird costume and his spiky hair.

It was Goku alright…

A smile started to creep it's way to her lips, her feet began to move towards him and soon enough she found herself against him, arms wrapped around his neck. "You are here!" She screamed, finally regaining her ability to make coherent sentences. "You are…!" She pulled away from the hug, cupped his face and stared at him. "Oh, dear Kami! You are really here!" She sighed and hugged him tighter, his arms doing just the same.

Gohan was ecstatic. His plan has worked! Not only were their parents finally reunited but Chichi may just have forgotten about him sneaking out!

"I am sorry I took so long, Chi. I shouldn't have taken that left turn in Mars."

Chichi closed her eyes and covered Goku's mouth. "That was lame, Goku. Don't you ever say that again."

He laughed and pressed his cheek against hers. His hand came to her back pressing her against him. "I'm home now. Everything will be fine"

She pulled back and her hands came to lay on the strange collar of his outfit. That's when she took in what he was wearing. She took a step back, but Goku didn't let her get far. His hands were securely placed on her waist, not wanting to let go.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" She said; laughing because Goku was here and because how stupid he looked.

"Yadrat clothing." He simply said as he kept his eyes on her.

"It's so ugly." She knocked on the chest armor.

"Yeah, Vegeta said the same." He laughed and finally turned his gaze to his son. He winked at Gohan and pulled Chichi in for another hug. "I missed you, Chi."

She stared blankly at the open door. It really was Goku. He was hugging her, a little too tight for comfort but he was there! She wrapped her arms around his neck again and buried her face on his shoulder. She had miss him so much that she felt that if she let him go, he would disappear and she would wake up from yet another one of those dreams she had been having for over a year now…

That's why, when she felt the air leave her lungs because of the tight squeeze, she slowly pushed him away. Slowly, just in case it was a dream she could still feel his presence lingering on her skin.

But he didn't disappear. He was there, smiling with his hands on her waist.

On cue, his stomach growled again.

She frowned and looked down to his abdomen. "Hello, to you too." She poked him hard on his stomach earning a giggle from the grown man. She pulled his hands away from her and turned to look at the grinning Gohan. He had this all planned out, didn't he? He wasn't going to get away that easily. "You two change to some normal clothes and head down. Dinner is ready. "

Her eyes went back to Goku. The saiyan threw his arms up in victory and almost, almost… pushed Gohan out of the way as he ran to his bedroom, their bedroom. Gohan shook his head and disappeared in the direction of his room.

Chichi let out a sigh as if she was holding her breath all along. She sat down and rubbed her temples. He was here. He came back. There was no doubt in her heart that she was happy. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him at the door yet…

She frowned again and turned to look at the open door.

What took him so long?

She clenched her jaw tightly and stormed to close the door and then leaned against it as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

Why didn't he want to come back?

Master Roshi's voice echoed through her mind.

_Goku's scared of his wife. _

She scoffed and shook her head. She pushed herself off the door and made her way into the kitchen. To her surprise, Gohan was pulling a chair for himself and getting comfortable all this time a smile painted on his chubby face.

"Just because your father is back, don't you dare even think that I forgot about you leaving without saying a word, buster. I am still mad at you." Chichi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"But, Mom…" He began. "I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, cut him some slack, Chichi."

Chichi raised her eyes and watched Goku walking back in, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and some dark pajamas.

"Let him be, just for today." He smiled widely at her before giving her a discrete wink.

She could already feel the heat rising to her face. It wasn't until now that she noticed the change on her husband's body. He had definitely been training harder than usual. She raised an eyebrow and kept staring at him. It had been so long since she had actually contemplated him in the intimacy of their bedroom that she was starting to get extremely curious of the way he looked… without any clothes on.

She blinked as she caught her line of thinking. Her brain was playing her a mean trick. She was supposed to be angry at him for leaving her and Gohan for almost a year! A year! She shook her head, let out a frustrated groan and went back to the stove.

Goku noticed the agitation in his wife. He sat down and kept his eyes on Chichi as she began to serve dinner.

"Psst. Dad."

Goku turned to his son. "What?"

Gohan waved, asking him to get closer. Goku leaned over the table and moved his head closer to Gohan's. "Listen, Dad. I think its better you don't tell Mom about the androids today… Maybe tomorrow when she has calm down from the shock of having you back."

"I guess so…" His eyes went back to Chichi. "The sooner she knows the better. We need to start on our training, kid."

"I know but…"

"What are you two bumbling about?" Chichi asked, slamming a bowl of white rice in the middle of the table.

Goku and Gohan whimpered and sat up straight. "Nothing! Just getting Dad up to date! Right, Daddy?"

Goku quickly nodded. "Yes, hun. You know. He is talking about his…uh…" He looked at Gohan for some help.

"Studies!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes! Studies!" Goku made an exaggerated nod. "Very important his studies!"

"Sure." She said, eyeing Goku with an anger gaze before setting the rest of the meal in front of the hungry saiyans. "You, worried about Gohan's studies. That's a first." She groaned tiredly as she sat down beside Gohan.

Goku's expression changed from nervous to confound. Just a moment ago she seemed to be delighted to have him back. Now, he felt as if she wanted nothing to do with him. He tilted his head and watched her serve herself a bowl of rice and beef stew.

"No! Wait!" Gohan covered his mouth and tried hard not to laugh out loud. "Daddy! You should've seen Mom a yesterday!"

"Gohan…" Chichi tried to stop him.

"No! It's hilarious and Dad must know what happened!"

"What happen?" Goku raised his eyebrow and looked at his son who was trying his best to control his laughter.

"Mom hired this man to tutor me. Mr. Shoe"

"Shuu…" Chichi corrected.

"Tutor? Aren't tutors for dumb kids?" Goku asked, his gaze falling on his young wife.

"Smart kids can get tutors too. I wanted Gohan to get ahead and. I…"

"She hired this douche bag."

"Gohan! Language! What is wrong with you?" Chichi frowned deeply in disapproval.

"Anyways! He was terrible Dad! Just terrible!"

"How terrible?" Somehow a grin was starting to form on his face. Watching his son talk so energetically, sitting at home with a warm home cooked meal… he was truly home.

"He whipped me!"

Goku frowned and the grip on his bowl grew tight. "He what?"

"Calm down, Goku. Not like Gohan was hurt or anything." Chichi said as she ate her rice calmly.

"He also began to talk trash about you, Dad."

"He doesn't even know me… I don't even know him."

"Let me finish Dad!" Gohan said, patting his father's bicep. "At one moment, Mom heard the racket in my room. I was about to do some serious damage on him, Dad! He kept on hitting me and talking bad things about you that I really couldn't control my anger but before I could do anything Mom walked in!" Gohan smiled and looked up at his mother with adoring eyes. "And you know what she did?"

Goku could imagine but he still wanted to hear it from his boy. "What did your mother do?"

"Dad! She opened the windows, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out like a used rag!"

Goku almost chocked on his rice. He patted his chest and gulped down his food before letting out a heartfelt laugh. He was about to slam his hand against the table but he knew he would destroy so he slapped his thighs and kept on laughing.

Chichi on the other hand, lowered her face so her husband wouldn't notice her blushing.

"She threw him out?" He wiped a tear away from his eyes and looked at Chichi. "Oh, man! I would've loved to see that! It's been so long since I've seen you fight."

"I wasn't fighting. I was protecting my little boy. I knew Gohan was scared of actually hurting him…" She took a sip of water and kept on eating. "That man had no right to be hitting my son or talking trash about you." She couldn't help but smirk and looked up at the heaving saiyan. "I mean, that's my job."

Goku chuckled trying to control his laughter. "Yep! Only you can give Gohan a good spanking and scream at me all you want!" He nodded at that.

"Dad! I'm not done! Mom jumped out of the window and ran after him. I've never seen a man run so fast in my entire life!" Gohan said as he watched his father cover his mouth and burst out again.

"You went after him, Chichi?"

"I chased him off the property, all right…" She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't help it. She was elated by the fact that she was finally able to have a meal with her family. It has been so long that she almost forgot how Goku looked like laughing. It warmed her heart. The only thing that was troubling her was the fact that Goku was acting as if nothing had happened at all. Didn't' he noticed that he was gone? That they had missed him?

She frowned and went back to eating, Goku and Gohan's voice disappearing in the back of her mind. She missed him. She wanted to be alone with him, touch him, see that he was real but her mind was telling her to give it some time, show him how much she had hurt in his absence. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

She sighed. It was going to be tough especially when it had been so long since they had been together, alone…

When the meal was over, she washed the dishes and headed upstairs while Goku and Gohan continued on their catching up. It wasn't until late in the evening, when she had finally settled to sleep in their bedroom, that she felt his presence.

He was inside their chamber…

She wasn't sure what he was doing because her back was facing the door. She was staring at the closed window, trying not to move and let him know that she was awake.

She felt the bed move under the weight of a body. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to talk with him. Not now; she was too hurt to talk and she might just spit enough venom to actually hurt his feelings.

"Chi?"

_Damn it._

"Honey, are you asleep?"

She didn't move at all.

"Hmmm."

The bed creaked under the pressure. She inhaled deeply, pulled the blanket closer to her face and then she froze. She felt a strong muscular arm under the covers wrapping itself around her waist and then a warm body, pressing itself dangerously close to her back and bottom. She knew those movements. He was going to wake her up one way or another and when he did, she was going to be in the fits of passion, and she wouldn't be mad with him. That was his plan. Too bad she was awake.

"No. Goku."

His movements stopped all together; as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't. "I thought you were asleep."

"I am not." She turned around and saw his face just inches away from hers. "Let me go, please?"

He didn't. He kept his arm around her waist and stared down at her dark eyes. He leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips with a gentle kiss; the kiss he had waited to give her the moment he walked into their home.

She sighed into the kiss, her hands coming to cup his cheeks as he moved to get comfortable. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the weight of his body on top of hers. She wanted to push him away, but the long forgotten feeling of his presence was overpowering her will to punish him…

"I missed you, Chi."

_Damn it, Goku…_

"I missed you so much…" He went in for another attack. His hands finding her hips, holding her down as he pressed his hot body against hers.

If she had any chance of stopping him, it was now. One more kiss or caress was going to kill her…

"Stop." She gasped for air and pushed him by the shoulders. "No. Stop, I can't."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice deep by the surge of lust running through his veins.

"I…" She gulped down and tried to look away from his burning gaze. "I can't. Not tonight."

He frowned confused and tilted his head to the side. "Why not? Didn't you miss me?"

She nodded. "I missed you. I just can't be with you right away. I don't think it would be fair."

"Fair? What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to." She stared at his eyes, the anger flaring up inside of her. How could he think she would just fall in his arms just like that? Was he that oblivious? "I don't want to be with you."

"Your body says otherwise, Chi." He ran his hand over her arm and watched the trail of goose bumps.

She shuddered, closed her eyes and pushed him as hard as she could. "Get off of me. Now!"

He obliged. He rolled to his side and watched her stand up from the bed and grab her robe. "I don't get it. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! Did you think I was going to just sleep with you after you abandoned me and Gohan for a year? I was here every single night wondering when you will be back with us. How could you? You didn't come back right away after you defeated that monster!"

"I was training…" He tried to defend himself. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way towards her, slowly. She was enraged, he could tell and she definitely didn't want to be touched at the moment. He kept his hands to the side, palms open showing her that he wasn't going to touch her unless she wanted him to.

"That's no excuse! Why couldn't you train at your home? Hmm?"

"You don't understand. It was a special technique. It can be useful when it comes time to protect our planet; to protect you and Gohan."

"That's all you think about! Fight!" She groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her long black hair. "You should've seen Gohan. He was always looking up to the sky every freaking day, wondering and hoping you would be back. I was in the damn kitchen always thinking if I should fix enough food for you in case you decided to come back. How is it fair for me to simply jump in bed with you and act as if nothing happen when you were out there " training" and having fun completely ignoring that you have a family back on Earth!"

"I am sorry, Chichi but I want to get stronger to protect you and Gohan." He took a step closer, she took a step back.

"We needed you here! We needed to have you here with us, in our house as the family we are. I understand that you will always be who you are. You are a saiyan, a warrior you live for fighting but, damn it, Goku, you are a husband and a father too!"

"I missed you both terribly, Chichi. I did. There wasn't a second of every hour and every day that I didn't think of both of you."

"Yes, of course you missed us but we needed you." The hold on her robe grew tighter as she watched his confused face softened with guilt. "The question is, Goku… Did you need us?"

They locked eyes for a second. She knew the answer, she knew he needed them she just wished he would showed it a bit more.

Goku stood there, scratched the back of his head ashamed of his actions. "I am sorry, Chichi."

"I am not ready to move on and act as if nothing happened. Give me time to readjust to the idea that you are home. I am not throwing you out of our room because I don't want Gohan to think we have been fighting but I don't want you trying anything funny like you did just now."

"But I missed having you…"

"I missed you too and I learned to deal with it. You just have to learn to deal with that _need_ yourself." She tilted her head and watched him whine. "You are an adult I am sure you can find other ways to release your tensions…"

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Goku's gaze fell on the door after he heard the water running. She was probably taking a cold shower. He might just need one after all. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. _No. Goku. She will hit you __**there**__ if you try to seduce her again right now. _ He groaned and rubbed his face. It was hard enough to need her after all this time but now he just witnessed the one thing that made him want her even more; her fiery personality. He couldn't help it but crave her in the heat of the moment when she was screaming and being angry. He truly did miss her. He let out a loud sigh, giving up on his seduction tactics. He might as well sleep his arousal off…

* * *

><p>He woke up to the bang and clashing of pots and pans. He opened one eye and turned to look over his shoulder. The other side of the bed was empty and by the looks of it, Chichi was preparing breakfast. He opened both eyes now and looked over the nightstand. 9:00 am…<p>

He pulled the covers off and rubbed the sleepiness off of his face. He had fallen asleep before he noticed Chichi back from her shower last night. His flight to Earth had been pretty tiring. Now, the one thing he needed to do was to tell Chichi about the androids, and tell her about his upcoming sickness… and that he had to take Gohan training with him and Piccolo.

He sighed nervously. "Kami, help me…" He muttered as he dressed up on a pair of blue pants and a wife beater.

Gohan was up. He was sitting on his chair happily waiting for his breakfast. Chichi placed a bowl filled with scrambled eggs on the table and then another with toast. "I am going to get more done, start eating."

"What about, Dad?"

"Eat before he gets here. You want to starve?"

Gohan laughed, grabbed a small bowl and began to serve himself. He was about to take a mouthful of eggs into his mouth until he felt a powerful ki right outside his house.

He looked at the large door and gulped down before looking at his mom. He was somewhat grateful she couldn't pick up power levels or else she would be pretty mad.

A knock came from the closed door.

Gohan lowered his head and let out a small curse.

"Coming!" Chichi said, wiping her hands with the apron and making her way towards the door.

"No! Mom, wait"

Chichi opened the door and her eyes traveled from purple shirt up to a green face. "You!" She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo looked down at the earthling woman and scoffed. "I am here for Goku and Gohan. They were the one that told me we will commence training today."

"What training?"

Piccolo looked over her and started at the shaking boy sitting in the dining table. Gohan shook his head at him and gulped down, clearly petrified by the reaction his mother will have to the news of his new training. Piccolo's eyes went back to Chichi. "I think you should talk to your husband."

"Oh, believe me. I will. Thank you for the news", and she slammed the door in his face. "Gohan!"

"Oh , Kami!" He looked around in time to watch his father yawn and rub the back of his head. "Daddy!"

"Was that Piccolo?" Goku asked before his eyes bumped with Chichi's enraged black orbs. "Morning?"

"Training! What training! What is that monster doing at my door step looking not only for you but for my little boy!"

"Chichi… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"Listen! This might just sound weird but a young man came from the future to let us know that in three years from now two androids will be terrorizing the planet! The only survivors are him, Gohan and the young man's mother. I need to take Gohan training so we can defeat the androids and go on with our lives."

"No." She crossed her arms under her chest. "You just came home and you want to go train and take Gohan with you."

"This is for the good of the Earth."

"I don't care!"

"Chichi! I die of a heart virus in the future where that boy came from. I won't be able to help fight these androids at all. We need to get ready!"

She opened her mouth to speak but a gasp came out. "Heart virus?"

"Yes. That's why I need to get Gohan as strong as he can so he can help us. He is a strong boy just like you and just like me. Please, Chichi."

This was the first time in his life that Gohan had seen his mother and father actually have a heated fight. Goku wasn't angry but he was trying his best to reason with Chichi. He usually just let her do as she pleases in order to avoid a confrontation.

"No. He will fall back. Three years are three years, you know. You just can't take that away from him Goku. You didn't have an education that doesn't mean that he won't either."

"Chichi, this is a matter for life and death. You can't tell me that his education is more important than the sake of the earth!"

"It is! To me it is!" She walked over to Goku and stood up right in front of him."I don't want him to be like you; a powerful man with nothing to fall back to. I want him to have a degree in something, anything."

"And he will, as long as there is still a planet, Chi…" he softened his gaze and smiled at her. "Please."

"No."

"Oh come on!" He causally slapped her on the shoulder. One second she was standing beside him, angry and yelling, the next one she was sent flying across the room, through the wall and then a tree.

His heart sunk. _Oh, Kami I killed my own wife._ "Chichi!"

"You killed mom!" Gohan yelled as he pushed his father out of the way and dashed over to his mother side, followed closed by Goku.

She sat up on the floor, holding unto her shoulder. She hissed in pain and moved away as soon as she felt a pair of small hands touching her arm. "Don't!" She growled and looked at Gohan and then at the panicking Goku.

"Chichi! Are you all right! I am so so so sorry Chichi! I've been away for so long I haven't got used to the gravity here! Oh, Kami how is your arm?"

"I think I might need to immobilize it." She hissed and touched her dislocated shoulder. She saw stars the moment she came in contact with it.

"Honey, don't. Let it be." He cradled her in his arms and picked her up from the ground. "Gohan go get the first aid kit. Go! Hurry!"

"Right!" The young demi-saiyan ran back to the house and headed to the bathroom.

"I will fix the wall, Chichi, don't worry about a thing. You just lay down and rest." He kissed her temple and earned a pained groan from the ex-fighter. "Did you hurt your head too?"

"Of course I did, dummy! I used it as the construction hammer!"

"I am really sorry!" He didn't know how many times he was going to say it. He just hoped she didn't throw him out this time for sure.

"Listen, Goku…" He stopped and looked down at his wife. "You can take Gohan training but I want him to hit the books as soon as these androids are destroyed, got it?"

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"There is no winning with you. Even if I say no I am sure you will just take him without my consent…"

He chuckled and settled her down on the living room sofa. "You know me better than anyone, Chi."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes the moment his hand touched her aching temple. "Don't over work him. He is still a child."

"I know." He said before taking advantage of the situation and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Does this mean I will be the one cooking tonight?"

She opened her eyes and stared at his dark ones. "I hate to say it but… yes…"

* * *

><p>The first day training of the next three years was pretty normal for Chichi; until she found herself serving the tall namekian a glass of water for dinner. The namekian was practically living with them. Somehow she grew used to him being around all the time. He was actually very courteous. He even asked her how her shoulder was doing every once in a while. Maybe he wasn't such a horrible monster after all.<p>

The only good thing that came from her injured shoulder was the fact that Goku had helped her around a lot more when he came back from training. Also being hurt meant that Goku didn't try to seduce her at all. He was so scared of hurting her that he stayed as far away from her as possible when it was time for bed.

What Goku didn't know was that she had long ago fixed her shoulder. It was the same night Goku hurt her. She was under the warm shower head, letting the temperature work her shoulder. As an ex-fighter she knew well how to heal a dislocated shoulder.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her shoulder and just like that she popped it back into place. Good thing she was biting into a small towel that way her pained screams were muffled by it and the sound of the running shower.

Goku never noticed she had fixed herself right up. She still wore her shoulder wraps and acted as if she was in pain for more than two weeks. That's when he started to notice that maybe, just maybe she was pulling on that stunt for a little too long. She was using the excuse of the injury to keep him away and he had to admit it was working.

Just the night before, he had intercepted Chichi on her way to bed. She was freshly out of the shower, her hair down just the way he adored it, her cheek red by the warm temperature, her robe was loose, barely covering her shoulders and the top side of her chest.

He couldn't tear his eyes away…

He couldn't help himself…

He cradled her in his arms and attacked her lips. She tried to push him off, to shove him aside but he was too strong; too strong and too passionate. She couldn't deny herself to him but she did.

When Goku finally pulled back from the kiss and began to untie her robe, she grabbed his hands and looked up to find his eyes darker than usual. She could've sworn she heard him growl in disapproval when she unbuckled his hands from her only clothing.

"Please." He whispered and pressed his lips to her neck. "Please, please, Chi."

"I'm still hurt."

"Don't lie, to me, Chi." He murmured against her earlobe, his body pressing close to hers. "I miss you."

She was breathing through her mouth. She was out of oxygen; he was taking all of it. She moved her hands to his naked chest and tried her best to push him off. "Goku. I'm hurt." She shuddered the moment he pressed his hips hard against her. "I really am."

"Do I have to beg?" He asked, his eyes softening and locking with Chichi's. He rolled his tongue over his lower lip, trying so hard to stay in control. His primitive saiyan instincts were resurging, like that time he transformed into a super saiyan.

He knew of what he was capable off. That's way he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stood his ground, not before he cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. "I need you."

She kept her eyes on him. It seemed he was in pain. He pulled her closer and captured her lips once again. She enjoyed the kiss while it lasted before he moved to her chest, giving open mouth kisses to the exposed cleavage.

"Let me heal. After I am good as new I …" She bit her tongue.

He pulled back and looked down at her while his arms were wrapped tightly around her. "You what?"

"I… will be with you."

Goku gave her a tight squeeze. "Promise?" His face was soft, playful and even hopeful.

"Yes. I promise." She couldn't say "no" right at that moment. She gave him a fast peck on the lips and patted his strong arms. "Let me go. My shoulder hurts."

And he did just that. He watched his blushing wife walk away, fix the robe and change into some pajamas before hiding under the covers. He knew she was lying when she told him she was hurt. He had squeezed her hard enough to earn a pained yelp from his wife, yet she didn't react at all. He knew her well. But, she could also be saying the truth. Maybe she wasn't fully healed yet. He needed to make sure that she was a hundred percent good before trying to be with her again.

It was in the middle of the afternoon.

Goku and Gohan left early in the morning to get some training done with Piccolo.

Now, she was making dinner. Dinner. That's all that was in her mind. Not like she was thinking about Goku.

_Pssh! Of course not._ She thought to herself. Nope. She wasn't remembering Goku begging, undoing her with his arms, asking, pleading to be touched, loved and needed like he used to be….

Her knife slipped and fell on the ground. The loud clank pulled her back to reality. She blinked and looked down before blushing fiercely. She bended down and picked the knife and went back to chopping the vegetables for the beef stew. Seconds later, she found herself humming a random song, occupying her mind in something other than last night. She scooped the pieces of the celery and threw them inside the boiling pot.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze behind her. She turned around, thinking that the windows were left open when she found herself staring at a couple of dark eyes, pearly white smile and spiky black hair.

It was so sudden, so unexpected to see him that she let out a scream, jumped back and hit the stove with her hips.

Goku closed his eyes and waited for the racket of falling pots and pans to subside. He opened one eye and looked down to the ground. He bit his lower lip nervously as he noticed what appeared to be their dinner on the ground.

"Goku!" She yelled surprised and then looked back at the floor. "What are you doing? Why are you… how!" She sighed loudly. "There goes dinner…" She muttered and moved to grab hold of the large pot and the frying while her eyes roamed over the ruined fish and stew.

"I'm sorry…" He said, grabbing a towel hanging from the fridge and placing it over the spoiled dinner. "I wanted to surprise you. I left Gohan with Piccolo and decided to head back and possibly help you with dinner… since your shoulder is still weak, you know." He said the last part, smirking with delight when he noticed her jaw become tense.

"You left Gohan with Piccolo?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yes. I mean, Gohan lived with Piccolo for a year. I bet he can take care of him for a few hours." He placed the towel in the sink and moved closer to his wife. "You are not wearing your shoulder strap."

She looked up at him for a second before throwing the spoiled fish in the trash can. "I can manage without it."

"Just like you've been managing all this time?" He smiled warmly.

She twitched and turned in his direction. _He knew?_ "Yes…"

"Chi. It's not fair. I know you miss me and clearly I miss you too. Stop doing this to yourself, to us." He took a step forward but this time, she didn't take a step back.

"You came here to seduce me, didn't you?"

"I like taking chances, you know me." He moved his hand and placed it over her "injured" shoulder.

She didn't flinch this time. She simply closed her eyes and shuddered under the heavy hand. "Do you have any idea how many nights I had to take out a second bed sheet to warm myself?"

"I can image." He wrapped one arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose to her cheek.

"I am still mad at you."

"I am okay with this." He chuckled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You like it when I am angry?"

"Love it." He answered right back.

She pushed him off of her, grabbed him by the edge of his orange and blue shirt while her arm muscles rippled under her soft skin as she pulled the weighted garments over his head and shoulders and threw it aside as if they were nothing.

His dark eyes took in that. He loved her strength and the fact that she was a warrior just like him. His breath became caught in his throat as her hands came in contact with his chest. Dear Kami, how he had missed her temper. "Well, would you look at that? That shoulder healed perfectly."

"Shut up, Goku. I mean it." She pressed her lips over his collar bone, taking in the grass scent he always carried. Being raised in the woods had its advantages. He always smelled so free and natural and rugged. It was intoxicating.

One of his hands flew to the back of her head while the other undid the tie around waist. When he was done undoing it he moved lower his thumbs finding the hem of the pants she wore under her purple dress.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressed her lips to his neck and tasted the saltiness of his sweat, not noticing she was no longer touching the ground.

"Why do you wear so much freaking clothes?" He growled annoyed while setting her on the dining table and concentrating on shredding the bothersome garment.

"So perverts like you have a hard time with me." She said to his ear before pulling unto his hair and making the saiyan face her. "You are going to pay for that, you know."

"I don't think so. You have hundred of those in the closet."

"Those were my favorite, Goku."

He silenced her with a hungry kiss and pulling unto the string tying her hair. He felt her pull away and as much as he wanted to steady her, he knew that he needed to watch his strength, for the good of both of them. "What is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

She pulled back and took in his new body. He was stronger than she could remember. His muscles weren't that bulged, his stomach wasn't that ripped. She touched him there and for her viewing pleasure, the muscles contracted, showing off just how defined his body had become.

She absentmindedly licked her lips, leaned forward and slowly began to kiss his chest at first and then his defined abdomen. That's when it hit her. Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight before looking up at his flushed adorable face. "Turn into a super saiyan." She blurted out, her hand still touching his powerful torso.

He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I want you to turn into a super saiyan. I want to see you."

"Chichi…", he began. "Right now, I don't think I am able to control my strength and you want me to transform?"

"Why not?" She grabbed hold of his face and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, never breaking eye contact with the man before her. "Please?" She asked when she pulled back from the exasperated man.

He growled and shook his head, his hands coming to rest on top of her thighs. He spread her legs wider, pulled her closer to the edge of the table and buried his hips against her core.

She yelped and hugged him tighter. She could feel his need pressing hard against her. Goku wasn't kidding when he said he might not be able to control himself. He was being so rough, rougher than usual.

"Goku…" She let her hand fall down to his lower back, somehow holding him still. "You won't hurt me."

"Like when I dislocated your shoulder?" He raised his eyebrow at her. He let out a sigh and shook his head once again. "I don't know. I only know how to control it when I am in a fighting environment. I don't know how I will react with", he looked down to where their bodies met and then back at her dark eyes, "this kind of stimulus." He suddenly hissed in pleasure, as soon as he felt her small fingers over the spot where his tail used to be. "You are playing with fire, Chi."

"Let me get my basho fan then." She smirked up at him, her pride flaring up by the notion of how she was able to control the strongest man in the entire galaxy with just one stroke of his tail stub. "Come on. You've been away for so long; it is only fair you at least grant me this request, Goku."

He couldn't believe how she was manipulating him, literally, she was manipulating him. Her hands were touching him in a way he had almost forgotten, her hips…

He shut his eyes and shuddered against her.

Her hips were grinding him so enticingly that he was having problems formulating coherent thoughts in his brain. "Chichi…"

"Just this once. I want to see how you look."

"You won't like it."

"That will be for me to decide." She whispered, hooking one leg over his waist, holding him closer to her clothed form minus the underpants. "Transform…"

He removed his hands from her thighs and came to rest on the table. He looked down at her, thinking of a way he could do this without harming her. She on the other hand was holding him, kissing his lower lips, egging him to lose control.

And he did

She felt her hair standing on its end; the air became thick, making it hard for her to breathe. She looked up at his dark eyes and saw them slowly yet steadily change from black to teal and back again.

She wrapped her arms around him and noticed his hair moving on its own, as if a raging wind was being generated from his body. In a matter of seconds, she felt a burst of energy surround them both. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged the shirtless man. It was almost too much to handle. If it wasn't for the fact that she was clinging to him, she could have sworn she would've been pushed away by the sheer power eradiating from his very skin. She felt him bulge underneath her embrace; he somehow had become bigger, maybe even taller in a couple of seconds.

"You tell me to transform and then you close your eyes. Really, sometimes I simply can't understand you." His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. "Open your eyes." He commanded.

She pulled away, hands still locked on his jaw as she examined this new form. She opened her mouth in awe as her eyes roamed over his body. It was as if a Greek god was standing right before her. A Greek god that belonged to her.

She smiled tenderly and moved her hand to touch the blonde hair. It was so bright and golden she was afraid that it might actually burn her.

"You really are an alien." She whispered running her fingers through it, amazed at the softness.

"Sorry." He said absentmindedly, enjoying his wife's soft caresses.

"I don't mind." She said before her eyes fell on his teal ones. "You make a gorgeous blonde." She joked.

"Why, thank you."

"You know they say blondes have more fun, right?"

He chuckled, his arms coming to wrap themselves around her slim waist. "Never heard about that before but if you say so…" He kissed her neck. "Let's have some fun then."

She began to undo the small buttons on the neck of her dress.

Goku pushed her hands away and helped her by ripping the buttons, earning an annoyed groan from his wife.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." He said before cupping her cheeks and kissing her again.

She moved her hands to his hips, her fingers finding the tie of his pants. She pulled on them, jerking his arousal closer to the space between her legs. She moaned into the kiss and began to slowly pull his pants down.

His eyes flew open. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her yet he was concentrating on something else.

"Goku?" She asked, her hands now moving to his abdomen before dipping lower.

He grabbed her hands, stopping her movements and pulled away quickly. "Fix yourself!" He pulled his pants up, undid the transformation and looked around for his forgotten shirt.

"What? Why?" She jumped off of the table and grabbed hold of her ripped dogi pants. She ran her fingers through her lose hair and looked at his nervous and… embarrassed expression on his face. Before she could call out to him someone had burst through the door, in his fighting stance.

"Gohan?" She screamed, covering her exposed cleavage. Her eyes turned to the door and watched Piccolo standing there with a red face. "Wha…"

Goku was pulling his orange shirt over his head, looking away from the confused boy.

Piccolo scoffed, shook his head and turned away.

"Dad? Mom?" Gohan stood up straight and looked up at his mother. "I felt Dad's power level increase dramatically I thought the androids decided to appear earlier."

"See, Gohan I told you it was nothing. Why did you have to drag me here?" He groaned in disgust as he rubbed his nose; the smell of both Goku and Chichi's arousal still in the air.

Chichi's eyes went from Gohan to Goku and back at Piccolo. She blinked and looked down at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why is your hair down? What happened to your pants?" Gohan asked in pure innocence.

"I… umm…" She turned to Goku. He was tying his pants and shaking his head at her. He knew his son. He wouldn't understand, especially when neither him nor Chichi had had the "talk" with him.

"Why did you raise your power level, Dad?"

"Gohan! Stop asking stupid questions and let's get back to work." Piccolo yelled from the door.

Gohan sighed and let his shoulders fall. "Fine."

"I will join both of you shortly, all right?" Goku said trying to sooth the tension.

Piccolo answered with a grunt and flew to their training site followed by Gohan.

Chichi bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Hey, its okay. I will talk to Gohan."

"Do it before Piccolo does." She answered before turning to the stove. "And you might want to hunt today's dinner and cook it over a fire. I am done trying to make food today." She said before feeling a couple of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "I mean it I am done cooking."

Goku chuckled and pressed his lips against her temple. "All right. Don't worry." He kissed her cheeks. "But I got a question." He kissed her neck. "We will continue this tonight, right?"

She turned in his arms to face him with a smile painted in her rosy lips. She gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. "Maybe."

He couldn't help but return her smile. "I will take that as a yes…"

* * *

><p>The image in the television exploded before her. Chichi blinked and looked at her father and then back at the fizzing TV box. The snowy image in it meant two things. Either her old television set had decided to give up on her, the moment she needed it the most or Cell had killed the news cast, cameras and all.<p>

"No." She said under her breath as she stood up from the sofa and slammed her hand over the TV. "No. no no no! I want to see I want to see my son and husband!"

"Chichi, stop!" Ox king grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to the sofa. "If you don't stop that you are going to break it…"

"I don't care! I want to know what happens!"

"Chichi, we will find one way or another somehow. Sweetie, please… Calm down."

She held unto herself. Her emotions were overpowering her so much. She wanted to scream, throw her father aside, destroy the TV and scream again. She fell on her knees, her father hugging her small frame to his giant one. She couldn't begin to thank him for being there right at that moment. She leaned her face on his shoulder and grabbed his hand for some emotional support.

The overpowering flashbacks were hitting her again at full force. She braced herself and swallowed up her tears with the last reserves of emotional strength she had left…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ v.v sadly...

A/n: Hey guys! Here is another fast update. I have lot of free time in my hands as you can see. Here is the chapter you all been waiting for.

Tissue alert  
>Lemonade alert<p>

I hope you guys enjoy it and please please I get a lot of hits and people following the story but at the end of the day I don't get enough reviews I know some of you send me pm and that is all fine and dandy but reviewing is the best thing you can do. The more reviews I get the faster I usually update because I get super pumped and motivated. So please, Read and review ;D

and I am done 

* * *

><p>Lost in Paradise<p>

Chapter 6

"It's been almost four hour since the last transmission…" She passed from left to right in front of her father. "They should've been home by now." Chichi said, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head.

"What I've seen on TV, Chichi, Cell is a strong opponent. Maybe they are having a hard time beating him. Give them some time. I am sure everything will be alright."

She shook her head. Something wasn't right. She was feeling that strange sensation at the pit of her stomach; the one she felt a couple of years back when Goku went to meet Master Roshi before the Vegeta and Nappa's attack.

Something was steering deep inside of her, twisting her heart in pain.

Something was definitively wrong.

"I felt the explosion, Dad. I felt the energy waves. Didn't you see how the wind was? The river?" She sighed and sat down beside her giant father. "I felt it all. I know the fight is over."

"Maybe they are fixing things up in Kami's look out." He placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Maybe…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned forward and rubbed the tiredness away from them as she tried her best to calm her nerves. "I have to know what's going on."

"Chichi… you need to have patience."

"How can you be so calm when your grandson is in danger!" She groaned and pushed his arm away and began to walk to the door.

"Chichi! Wait. What are you doing? You are not planning on leaving, are you?"

"I can fly the Nimbus over to the tournament. If I don't find Goku or Gohan I will just head back to Kami's look out! I can fly the freaking thing, you know." She said as her hand hovered over the door handle.

Before she could touch it, the door flew open.

She stood there her expression suddenly changing from serious to amazement and finally to complete and utter happiness.

Chichi smiled, laughed and looked in bewilderment as her son, walked into the house. His clothes were torn, his hair was back to being black. Yet, you think he would be smiling the same way Chichi was.

He wasn't.

He was standing there, holding to the door frame. He was calculating his words, learning to talk again. How was he going to break the news to his mother?

Chichi's heart was about to burst. It was as if she had seen him for the first time in her life. As if he was placed in her arms as a newborn.

The happiness of seeing him alive began to subside the moment her eyes fell on his face. Then, after studying his pained expression, her eyes began to search for that one person whose absence began to suffocate her. She looked over Gohan's shoulder, her eyes roaming the outside of her home; the small river, the house that belonged to Goku's grandfather. She looked up to the sky. Maybe he was flying the Nimbus. Maybe he was going to surprise her like when he came back from Yadrat.

But there was no one outside

"Where's your father?"

The question escaped her lips. It was merely a whisper but Gohan managed to hear her. He looked down at the floor and tried to hold in the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Gohan, honey…"

She managed to gather enough courage to take a couple of steps towards him.

"Where's your father, Gohan?"

His expression reminded her of when he was just a toddler. He twisted his face in pain and hid from her. He tried to hold it as much as he could, but unlike his father, he wasn't that good in holding his emotions; a characteristic Gohan clearly inherited from his earthling mother…

"I am so sorry, Mom…" He choked on his words, letting the tears run feely down his cheeks. "I am so sorry. This is my fault entirely."

Chichi put two and two together… She stared at his shaking form and did what her instincts told her to do. She kneeled down in front of her son, her face void of all emotion and gathered him in her arms.

He clung to her, his hands held to the back of her dress tightly as he cried into her chest. She simply hugged him, wanting nothing more than for him to let out his pain… He was just a boy. She had held him so many times when he cried that it was natural for her to block out the screams, the sobbing, and the out-of-breath sobs.

Her mind was trying to block it, but her heart twisted under her chest, squirming in that horrible pain she had suffered before. She ran her fingers through Gohan's hair and closed her eyes, trying to stop the upcoming tears from escaping.

"I am so sorry, Mom!" He cried out.

It was almost as if she was brought back to that time… He was maybe three? Two? He was so small, so helpless.

_He was crying and rubbing his eyes, no shame that his mother was watching him cry the way that he was crying. _

"_Hey. Your father will be back in just a second. He went out to get some lunch." _

_He didn't listen. Gohan kept crying and standing in front of the closed door. His wails, drowning Chichi's voice as she reassured him that Goku was going to be back._

"_Gohan. Stop it." She was in the kitchen, setting up some rice for everyone. _

"_B-but I wanted to go w-with h-him!" He said in between sobs._

_Chichi shook her head and rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her baby boy. "Gohan…" _

"_M-mommy!" He sniffed and raised his arms to her. _

_She gladly picked him up, kissed his wet cheeks and walked to the living room. _

_That simple kiss and hug stopped his crying immediately. He sniffed and cradled his head on her shoulder, enjoying his mother's scent and warmth…_

The pain in his voice was too much. She shook with sadness and let the tears fall. She shuddered and opened her mouth to say something; anything that would make Gohan's pain subsided. Instead, she let out an earth shattering sob. Gohan didn't want her to let go yet she pulled away and cupped his face. His eyes were so red, his face wet with his own tears. She must've looked worse because his eyes opened up in disbelief.

She was broken. He could see it and it was his entire fault.

"Mom…" He grabbed hold of her. The last thing he needed was to lose her too.

She tried her hardest to give him a proper "welcome home" smile. She ran her fingers through the black hair. "What happened?"

Gohan shook his head and grabbed hold of her trembling hands. "I was arrogant" he began "I was so much stronger than Cell yet I toyed with him. Dad…" He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his actions. "Dad was telling me to finish it off but I was so arrogant and proud that I kept on toying with him until…"

He looked down to the floor in shame.

"Cell was about to blow up the entire planet and Dad used the instant transmission and took him away. He blew up with Cell."

She held unto Gohan as if the inevitable could be erased by holding the one thing that connected her to Goku. Gohan could feel her body shuddering. He wasn't sure if it was rage or pure heartbreak.

His doubts were answered the moment a ragged sobbed escaped her lips. He tried to pull away. He was her son, he needed to do his best to comfort her but she didn't let him go. She pressed her lips to the top of his head and tried to hold in every sob, every cry by closing her eyes tightly and squeezing the smaller body of her son to her own.

Gohan was alive… Goku had promised to keep him safe and he did. He didn't break his promise…. She should be happy for this. She should be ecstatic. Her baby boy was here, hugging her, sharing the pain of loss together. Long forgotten was her father, Ox King. All she needed was Gohan, in her arms; alive.

She needed to be strong. She was the adult, the mother and the protector. When were the tables turned? When did this happen? Gohan was just a boy and he was the savior of an entire planet…

"I am sorry, Mom."

"Shh!"

"He said that I must take care of you."

"Gohan, be quiet."

"He didn't want to be wished back to life…" Gohan said before his grip on his mother's purple dress grew tighter.

She heard him loud and clear yet she didn't want to take in what he had just said. She simply couldn't believe those words.

He didn't want to be wished back?

Why?

Her eyes drifted over to her father; her gaze was void of every single emotion inside of her. She moved one hand and extended it to the large man. They needed the comfort, all three of them did.

It was Ox King's time to step in. He kneeled beside his daughter and grandson and embraced them both in a gentle bear hug.

"Everything will be fine." He said with a booming voice. He petted his daughter's head before kissing the top of it and then kissing his grandson's. "If this is what Goku wanted I am sure he had his reason." He squeezed them both. "I trust Goku."

She wanted to say the same thing but something twisted in her stomach. She accepted her father's kiss and concentrated on the trembling boy in her arms. "We will be okay." She finally said. "We will be fine, Gohan."

Gohan nodded against her as he slowly began to settle down. It wasn't long until she felt the young boy fall asleep in her arms. He must've been so tired from the fight. She moved enough to take a quick peek at his serene face. She then looked up at Ox King and without saying a word the large man picked his grandson up and carried him to his room.

Chichi sat there staring at her empty arms. _That's it? He is gone just like that? _She frowned deeply and looked over to the open door. He wasn't coming back this time. "I don't even have a body to burry." Her lower lip quivered and her eyes began to water yet again. "I don't have a body to mourn for."

* * *

><p>Ox King had placed Gohan on his small bed. He gathered the blanket and tucked his grandson in before he felt his hand stopping him. The giant raised his eyebrow and looked down at Gohan's face.<p>

"Grandpa, are you staying for the night?"

Ox King was taken aback by the question. It was usually Chichi who asked him to stay. He tilted his head to the side, placed his large hand over Gohan's forehead.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Gohan nodded.

"Then I will stay as long as you need me, Gohan." He patted his head tenderly "You just rest. I bet you had a rough day as it is." He now placed his hand over the boy's stomach. "Don't worry Gohan. If your father made that decision I am sure it was for the greater good."

"I am just worried about, Mom. She will try to act as if nothing happened but I am sure she is hurt, gramps. Please, keep an eye on her."

"I always take care of my two big babies!" He tried to smile but even he had trouble hiding the sadness he was feeling at the moment.

Gohan grabbed his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "I tried to tell him to come back but he didn't want to. He said that all the bad things that happen is because of him." Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. "All the enemies we've faced are because they were after him but we are at peace now! Why can't he just come back?"

"I don't know. I wish I had all the right answers but I don't and neither do you or your mother." He exhaled loudly and sat down beside the small bed.

"I told him that he couldn't leave and he said that he already taught me everything he knows."

"Well he did, Gohan. You are the strongest in the world right now."

"You know what I answered to that, Grandpa?"

"What?"

"I told him that doesn't mean that I don't need him." He nodded at his words as he absentmindedly ran his thumb over his Grandfather's hand.

"Everyone needs him, Gohan. Even I do. I need him to be here to make you and your mother happy but life goes on, Gohan. You are now the man of the house you need to help your mother pull through this. You are so mature for your age, kid. You should be proud of what you've become."

Gohan locked eyes with the Ox King. "You mean it?"

"Of course! I am so proud of you, Gohan and so is your mother and I am sure your father is even more proud of you."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Gohan said while watching the Ox King stand up and pat his hands.

"Now. Get some rest. Don't worry I will look after your mother."

"All right."

"Hey, Gohan, if you get up and you are hungry; there is some food your mom cooked for 'ya"

"I'm okay. I just need to rest for a bit. I might just get up later."

Ox king nodded, and smiled at his only grandchild. "Bye Gohan."

"See you later, Grandpa."

Ox King closed the door and made his way to the living room. He didn't find his daughter there so he moved to the kitchen.

Chichi was sitting on the dining table, resting her forehead on her open hands. She was staring at the wooden table as if meditating or thinking what she was supposed to do next.

"He is resting."

She quickly moved back and looked up at her father. "Oh." She wiped a tear away and nodded. "Okay then. He needs to rest."

"So do you, honey."

Chichi shook her head in disapproval. "I can't go to sleep. Not now."

"Why not?"

"I will be dreaming of him nonstop." She licked the saltiness on her lips and leaned back against her chair. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of…"

She stood up and moved to the stove.

"Chichi, I can serve myself. Why don't you go and take a shower or something?"

She slammed the iron spoon against the stove and let out a loud curse.

Ox king didn't even react to that. He just stood beside the table, looking down at her.

"Dad… Can you…"

"I am staying as long as you need me, sweet heart." He answered before she could finish her question.

"I really don't want to wake up and find the house empty." Chichi said, struggling to keep herself serene.

"You won't be alone, Chichi. Gohan is here and so am I."

"I just…" She gulped down her tears. "I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Chichi. I understand." He did. He knew what she was feeling. It was the exact same sensation he had when Chichi's mother died years ago. It was a combination of physical pain with emotional heartbreak. He could see it now, Chichi wasn't even able to speak. Every time her thoughts were brought back to Goku she would lose herself in that pain.

"Thank you." She said before walking away from the kitchen. "I might just take a warm bath."

Ox King smiled. "You do that. I am going to eat some of your delicious food, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. I don't want that food to go to waste."

"Oh as long as me and Gohan are here, it won't, believe me." He tried to joked but failed miserably at it. Yet, Chichi gave him a sympathetic smile and finally headed to _their _bedroom.

The moment she stepped in she felt like the weight of the world came crashing down on her shoulders. She grabbed hold of the door frame and closed her eyes as she took in the silence of the bedroom for just a moment.

When she opened them again she found herself lying on that bed. Their bed. She blinked and looked down at herself. She was wearing one of her many night gowns, holding one of her books. She turned to the bathroom door and almost died when she saw Goku walking out, one towel on his head the other covering his hips.

"Sometimes I prefer the shower to the can." He said to her, walking to his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers.

She was having a vivid flashback…

"What?"

"You know the can." He said referring to the large trashcan outside their house. He went back to the bathroom and threw the towels on the floor.

She frowned. "Goku, you can at least put them to dry. You don't have to just throw them on the floor." She said. She was about to say something else but the smirk and wink he gave her made her shut her mouth all together.

He walked up to her, pulled the covers and lay down beside her. He then grabbed her book, closed it and placed it on his night table before turning to her. "We have some unfinished business."

"That doesn't answer why you threw the towels on the floor." She murmured and looked down at him.

"I am kind of in a hurry." He moved closer to her and then pulled her so she too was lying down with him.

"Why may I ask?" She moved closer, laying on her side and petting his strong jaw and earning a low chuckle from the saiyan

"Hmm." He looked up as if he was thinking. "Let's see now." He pulled her closer, so she was now lying on top of him. "I was dead for a year."

"Go on."

"Hmmm, then I come back…"

"Get your butt beaten to the point of being completely crippled." She added, pressing her soft lips to his nose.

"Uh huh. I was in the hospital…" He slowly began to move the nightgown up, exposing her back to his hands, which were now slowly caressing the soft skin. "You were in the hospital and not even once let me have my way."

"I am not much into having intimate contact in hospitals, Goku." She said, lowering her eyelids and shuddering at the soft touch upon her back.

"Then I went to get our son who was stranded in a distant planet with the strongest enemy I've ever faced." He dipped his hand lower and cupped her bottom earning a ragged moan from the woman on top of him. "What else?"

"You come back." She added, brushing her lips against his lower one.

"I come back." He raised his face to capture her mouth in a slow kiss.

"You almost broke my skull and shoulder." She teased, pressing herself hard against his heated arousal.

"Sorry about that." He looked up at her and watched her sit up straight on top of him.

"What else, Goku?"

"I missed you." He simply said before looking down at where their bodies met. "Clearly you missed me too." He sat up, wrapped his arms around her and indulged in another kiss.

"Not as much as you think" She teased again, running her fingers through his hair.

"I am willing to show you how much I missed you, Chi." Goku whispered against her lips. He really had missed her terribly and so did she.

She let him kiss her again and this time she knew that even if she tried she wasn't going to be able to pull away from him. She had promised this and not only that, she couldn't allow herself one more night without feeling near her, on her and inside her.

She let go of herself by giving herself completely to him to do as he pleased. Yet, all he really wanted was to make up for the loss time they spent apart.

It wasn't long until she found herself underneath him. His body moving in ways she had almost forgotten. Her hands were trying to steady his thrust, to make him go slower in order to enjoy the feel of him being back with her. But he had other things in mind, he somehow wanted to make her regret ever making him wait to have her again but the ways she was moaning, the ways she pleaded him to be gentle and to go slow drove him insane.

He had missed his wife. He missed the fire in her eyes when she took control. The determination to overpower him. She was an earthling but she was a thousand times stronger than him. She was the only one able to control him. To have him do whatever she wanted.

Yet, he didn't stopped or go any slower. He was on top of her, almost crushing her body with his heavy one, giving her breathtaking kisses. Her hands were on his chest, trying so hard to push him off, to get some air, all he did was move a bit aside, attack her neck and let her have enough space to catch her breath.

She gasped for air once, maybe twice until he poisoned her with his mouth once again. She looked up to him, almost pleading, yet the overpowering pleasure he was giving to her made her hard to talk.

"I…" She sighed in another violent kiss. She ended it by pushing his face away and holding him steady, taking almost all of the strength she possessed. "I can't breathe." She moaned into his lips, shuddering as he moved in and out of her.

He gave her a devilish smirk. "Then don't."

She let out a surprised moan when he thrust deeper into her. She could've sworn she saw his eyes change into that teal color she had witnessed before.

Who would've thought that a boy raised in the woods would turn out to be such an excellent lover? Maybe it was because his only thought was centered in fulfilling her every need first before his. Maybe it was because he thought she needed to be shown and reminded of how much he cared.

That night he made sure to let her know that he missed her and needed her back when he was in Yadrat. He burned his essence on her skin with every kiss. She finally welcomed him home when she hugged their trembling bodies together.

As they lay on the bed she was the first one to move. She rested her head on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeats. He squeezed her smaller frame to him, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"How." She began as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. "How do you do it?"

Goku opened one eye and stared at the ceiling. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her. "Uh." He scratched the back of his neck. "How do I do it?" He blushed a bit. "I don't know Chichi you were the one that explained it to me our first night."

"I am not …" she pressed her face to his chest and laughed. "I am not talking about that, Goku."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Earlier, in the kitchen. You appeared out of nowhere." She ran her fingers over his stomach as she watched his blush disappear

"Oh! That! Well, Chichi that was the technique I was learning in Yadrat. It's called Instant Transmission."

"I see, now. You can just come and go as you please?"

"I have to focus on someone's ki first. Then I transport to where they are." Goku said as his hand made soft circles on the side of her stomach.

"I see." She whispered before kissing his cheek and laying on her back.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Goku said as he lay now on his side and looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone; not even Gohan."

Chichi blinked and titled her head to the side as she watched her handsome husband give her a mischievous smile " Umm. I promise?"

"Great!" He sat up and chuckled like a little kid just dying to let out a secret to someone, anyone"You know I told you about the mysterious boy who came to tell us about the androids, right?"

Chichi raised a skeptical eyebrow and sat up on the bed. "Yes? What about him?"

"Vegeta is his dad!" He waited for a reaction.

Chichi made an "ugh" face. "Someone had sex with Vegeta?"

Goku nodded.

"Oh dear. Who?"

Goku grinned. "Guess."

"I don't know that many women that are willing to have sex with a douche bag."

"I'll give you a clue; we both know her."

Chichi shrugged and shook her head.

"She is smart enough to build a time machine." Goku tried to give her another clue.

Chichi's eyes grew wide. "No. way!"

"Way! The boy has purple hair!" Goku was now leaning on his hands enjoying his wife's adorable and surprised look on her face.

Chichi covered her mouth and tried hard not to let out a surprised scream. "Bulma!"

Goku nodded and restrained the urge to hug his wife. She was so adorable.

"Vegeta and Bulma?"

"Keep it down, Chichi." He moved and covered her mouth earning a loud giggle from the naked woman. "Stop! Gohan might hear you."

"Vegeta and Bulma!" She pushed his hand aside and wrapped her arms around her husband's torso and hid her face against his chest. "I can't. I am sorry. I won't believe it until I see that woman with that baby"

Goku couldn't help but laugh with her. He hugged her back and lay down in bed with her. "You will see her in two years."

"Oh I can't wait." She smiled and looked up at Goku before pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry I left you and Gohan, Chichi." Goku said returning the kiss.

"Don't leave me again." She said cuddling close and closing her eyes.

"I'll try…" He whispered before he settled to sleep, wrapped in his wife's warmth.

* * *

><p>She found herself staring at the water filled tub. Chichi took the robe off and let it fall on the floor. Her hands came to rest on the edge of the bath tub before she slipped inside, sighing at the warmth covering her body. This was better than nothing…<p>

She touched the back of her head with the tub and looked up at the white ceiling. She hated herself so much at the moment. She hated the fact that her mind would invade her with so many memories. Her lips twitched in annoyance. She needed to do something; anything that would stop her mind from wondering to him.

Chichi took a deep breath and began to lower herself in the warm water. She submerged herself and slowly opened her eyes.

He was gone and yet his presence will continue to hunt her until, how long? When will she be able to go on without remembering him every single second of every single day?

Her eyes burned. She was probably crying but she couldn't tell since she was under water. She knew the answer well.

Everything in the house will be a constant reminder of his absence.

And then there was Gohan. The child will grow up angered by his father's decision to stay dead. She had to stop that. She will never forgive herself if Gohan grew up to be a bitter man.

She closed her eyes tightly, opened her mouth and let out a huge scream. Yet, the only thing that escaped her mouth was dozens of bubbles.

She closed her mouth again. She opened her eyes and looked up. She cursed at herself. Why was she expecting to see him looking down at her, with that adorable confused look? He wasn't going to be there when she got out of the tub. He wasn't going to be there for her anymore.

She let out an underwater scream again letting out all the frustration, anger, sadness and hatred she had been feeling since the moment she said goodbye to him.

_Damn him. Liar. Liar!_ She yelled again her hands formed into tight fists as she let it all out.

No one heard her; no one noticed the state she was in. She was grateful for that. Chichi didn't want Gohan to see her like this and she didn't want her father's pity.

That's when she noticed she was losing oxygen. She grabbed hold of the tub edge and pulled herself up. She coughed a couple of times then turned her head to the side and saw the empty room. That flashback she had minutes ago was hitting her again. She shook her head, black hair falling on her eyes, covering her pained expression.

He wasn't coming back. She better get used to that fact, starting today.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ -sobs-_

_A/N: Thanks to all those awesome people that reviewed. You are the reason I keep on writing (I mean it) :3 Thank you all soo soo soo much._

* * *

><p><em>Lost in Paradise<br>Chapter 7_

_Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan._

Gohan gasped, as he woke up from his dream with cold sweat dripping from his temples as if he had just come face to face with death again. His father's blue eyes were still printed in his vision as he disappeared right before him.

Gohan pulled the covers off of his body and tried his best to bring his raging heart back to its normal beating.

His father's last words still echoed in his ears, as if it was a command. The young warrior rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up from his bed.

A day has passed since Goku's death. The air in the house was still dense, awkward and gloomy. Gohan was keeping an eye on his mother. Chichi on the other hand went about her day fairly calm. This bothered Gohan. He knew his mother was holding back. Every smile she gave him, every pat on the head, soft caress every kiss was fake. She was trying to be strong for him.

Ox King also noticed this but he never acknowledged it or commented anything to Gohan which bothered the young saiyan.

It wasn't until dinner that Gohan notice the state his mother was in. While him and his grandfather devoured the meal she had prepared she sat back, watched him with a soft, depressing smile on her lips. She didn't eat a thing throughout the whole day.

In the evening they had all gathered to watch TV. Of course, the first thing that popped was Hercule Satan, hollering and claiming he was the one that destroyed Cell.

Chichi came to life, at least in Gohan's eye. Her fiery and strong tempered flared up like when you pour gasoline to a small flame. She got mad, screamed and pointed fingers at the TV.

"How dare him!" She yelled. "How dare he take credit for something he clearly didn't do?" She growled and shook her head and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does he even know there are people mourning?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to look at his mother. "At least we don't have the press at our door steps, Mom."

That calmed her a bit. She crossed her arms under her chest and relaxed on the family couch, next to her father.

"Gohan is right. We are in a vulnerable state and it's better to go through this alone." Ox King whispered before placing his heavy arm over Chichi's shoulder.

Chichi leaned on her father's shoulder. She was tired. It has only been a day and she felt like she was exhausted from simply trying to put up appearances. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She needed to rest and her father's warm embrace was just what she needed right now.

Gohan turned around when the news were over just in time to see Ox King picking Chichi up. "Is she…"

"She is tired Gohan. I am just going to let her rest." The older man said as he cradled his only daughter in his arms and headed to her room. "Today was a good day."

"It was better than yesterday." Gohan whispered as he stood up from the floor and walked next to his grandpa.

"They will continue to get better…"

Gohan nodded at that. He really hoped that each day that passed he would be able to go on during his daily routine and not remember his father so much… He knew that it couldn't be done. Everything in that small house was a small memento of the times he shared with him. The kitchen always reminded him of the food contests, the living room was their relaxation chamber as was the large trash can they used as the outdoor Jacuzzi. The mountains were their playground and the river was always there to quench their thirst.

Everywhere he looked his father's essence would linger enough to bring him even a short memory.

It was consuming and tiring…

That's why Gohan quickly decided to take refuge of all those memories in his own room. His father rarely went there unless he was looking for him in order to have a little escapade. Goku's being wasn't found in those four walls. Only school books and bug pictures and a telescope decorated the room; a big difference from what Goku was all about.

After an hour or two of sleeping, Gohan woke up to his father's booming voice, saying goodbye and asking him to take care of Chichi.

And Gohan did just that.

He pulled the covers off his body and walked around the house; checking and making sure everything was in order. He could make out Ox King's snores from the outside of the guest's room. Then, he moved to stand in front of his parent's bedroom door. Gohan pushed the door open and peeked his head inside.

Chichi was sleeping while holding Goku's pillow tightly to her body. Her long hair was covering her puffy face. All photographs she had of her family were put down. Maybe she didn't wanted to see Goku or maybe she just didn't wanted to be reminded that those smiling faces in the pictures would never smile with the same intensity as they did.

Gohan knew his mother would pull through. She always did. She was the daughter of the great Ox King, wife to the strongest man in the world. She was no saiyan but her physical strength was almost inhuman. If she could endure Goku's first death, she could survive his second death, right?

Gohan sighed as he watched her stir in her sleep, mumbling Goku's name.

Was she emotionally strong to endure the pain?

Gohan frowned. She had to be. Who was going to give _him_ the strength to pull through if it wasn't his own mother?

He closed the door and went back to his room. He threw himself on his bed and let out a tired sigh. It wasn't long until his body felt heavy and his eyes drifted shut…

* * *

><p>Bulma had finally managed to get him to fall asleep. It seems that baby Trunks was as depressed as everyone else.<p>

Bulma had the infant in her arms still. When she tried to put him in his crib, Trunks began to fuss, yearning his mother's presence again. She couldn't blame him; after all, these past days had been a roller coaster of emotions. Yes, the world was saved, everyone was relieved that they could continue on with their daily lives yet, Bulma knew there was a certain family up in the mountains that were probably crying and mourning the loss of one of their own. Everyone was mourning for Goku.

Bulma sighed and the kissed her son's head and headed out to the kitchen. She might wait a while until he was in a deep slumber and then maybe she will let him sleep in his crib. The boy could be possessive; he certainly didn't get that from her side of the family. Bulma chuckled.

She slowly made her way to the living room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very familiar hair sticking up from the sofa.

' Weird. I thought he was sleeping already.' She thought before walking the sofa.

There sat Vegeta, laying tiredly on the black leather sofa. He raised his eyes and looked up at her. He grunt and turned his attention back to the muted T.V.

Bulma let out an annoyed sigh. She sat down beside him and got comfortable. "Can't sleep?"

He snarled and closed his eyes before resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Me either." She looked down at baby Trunks who appeared that had found a pretty comfortable nook in her arms. "I can't stop thinking about Chichi and Gohan. Losing their husband and father a second time must be so hard on them."

Vegeta frowned deeply. He hated having deep conversations; scratch that. He hated having conversations, period. He was expecting the woman to be sleeping or maybe taking care of the kid. He did hear her when she was in the kitchen. He thought that maybe if he didn't move she would go away.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not as much as I would like." He spat.

"Why are you here? You usually hide in the spaceship outside or in the ceiling…"

"I want to sleep." He simply said. "I can't sleep in the spaceship or the ceiling."

"You can go to your room, Vegeta"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman. Not now. Not ever." He kept his eyes closed. Truth was he didn't want to be alone in the ship, or the ceiling or his room. Maybe deep down he wanted to hear voices and people talking and walking around the building.

The sudden silence that consumed everyone when Goku died was actually having his effect on the saiyan prince. He was just too proud to admit it to anyone, even himself.

He hated the fact that Bulma might know the state he was in. She knew him better than anyone.

She raised her eyebrow and looked up at the prince once again. "Vegeta…"

"I am the last one of my kind." He worded his thought. "I am the last saiyan alive." He said once again, maybe this time loud enough for Bulma to hear him. It was moments like these that he despised the woman. Why did she always make him drop his guard? He groaned and grabbed hold of the control before moving it in front of him and changing the channel the moment Hercule came up.

Bulma reached for his hand and grabbed the control and threw it beside her not before shutting the large LCD screen off. . "No, you are not."

"I am. I am the last full blooded saiyan left. Stupid Kakarot had to go and kill himself and be noble." He spat and then sighed placing his hand against his temple and leaning back on sofa. "While I just stood there, watch my son get killed by a freak."

"Vegeta…"

"Don't try to act like you understand, woman because you don't."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I don't know how it is to lose your kind, your father, your people, your freedom but you are not alone. Gohan, Trunks, they; carry saiyan blood in their veins. You should be proud. A saiyan defeated Cell." She smiled and looked down at Trunks. "Your son fought bravely against the androids and as soon as he is rested, he will go back to the future, kill those androids and bring peace; your son Trunks. The son of the prince."

Vegeta looked at the blue haired genius and then down at the bundle in her arms. Who would think that the weak creature she was carrying would turn out to be such an excellent warrior. Of course, he could never bring himself to say it out loud maybe not now; but he was proud of Trunks.

" Look at him, Vegeta." Bulma said as she got closer to the father of her child and presented Trunks to his tired eyes. "Look. He is alive and safe because one of your race saved us."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and moved his heavy hand and placed it over Trunk's small torso, feeling the deep breaths and the steady heart beatings coming from the small child. "I want him to be just like future Trunks."

"Well, he is Trunks. He will be strong and powerful just like his daddy." She smiled and couldn't help but lean and give the proud prince a kiss on his cheek. She knew he wasn't going to react. His actions and words told him he had his defenses down, just for her. All she could do was make the most of it.

He just sat there, looking at the sleeping child. "I want to train him as soon as possible."

"Not so fast, let him at least learn how to talk." She chuckled and watched Vegeta finally remove his hand and lean back against the sofa. "You, sir, need to head to bed, now. We can talk all you want about training him tomorrow."

"Talk. Ugh. Don't you female earthling never shut up? That's all you do, talk. Your mother drives me crazy every time I see her cause all she does is – "

"Talk. I get it. Get up, Vegeta." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Incredibly, Vegeta stood up and followed her. He kept on muttering about how humans talked too much and how conversations were the reason he hated them all. Also he murmured something to Bulma's ear; something that made the mother of his first born blush. Something about actions speaking louder than words

* * *

><p>He looked at his desk watch. <em>5: 45am <em> He rubbed his naked stomach and decided to head for the kitchen to get something to eat. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see his mother, wrapped in her robe, blowing on a hot steamy cup of chocolate.

"Hey."

Chichi raised her eyes from the cup and let out a tired smile.

Gohan quickly noticed the bags under her eyes. She had been crying.

"There is some more in the stove. I just made some." Chichi said. "Unless you want a sandwich or something else."

"It's okay." He said, as he went to the kitchen counter, pulled a cup with the name "Gohan" on it and poured himself a cup of chocolate. He then turned and sat down beside his mother.

Chichi pulled a small bag and put it beside Gohan.

The young saiyan stared at it before grinning happily. "Thanks!" He grabbed the marshmallow bag and put a couple into his drink.

"You are up extra early. Can't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all." Gohan replied.

"You are going to have a couple of those, kid. I know I will."

Gohan frowned. He couldn't help but feel guilty and think that his father's death was entirely his fault. If he had just killed Cell when Goku had told him too, none of this would've happen. He would've having cocoa with both his parents.

"I am sorry, Mom." He said, being careful not to slam his cup against the wooden table. "This is entirely my fault…"

Chichi gulped down the warm liquid before setting it on the table then she turned her body to the side and gathered the trembling boy in her strong arms. "Gohan…"

"No, Mom. Listen to me. It is my fault. It's my fault Dad sacrificed himself. I was so arrogant I didn't kill Cell when Dad asked me to." He grabbed hold of her forearm, being careful not to squeeze it. "I… I was so stupid, Mom."

Chichi rested her chin on Gohan's head, ignoring the unruly hair tickling her nose. "No. You are a kid. If it is anyone's fault it's Cell's. That thing should've known better than to try and fight the Son family. Don't blame yourself Gohan. Your father should've known that you were going to get all Vegeta on everyone as soon as you found out how strong you were." She smiled and replaced her chin with her lips, closing her eyes as she gave the child a kiss. "I understand how you feel but please. Let's put everything behind us and start anew. Hmm?" She pulled away enough to see his damaged, hurt gaze. "We must help each other now that your father isn't here. We must look out for one another. " She caressed his cheek and wiped away a sneaky tear that had managed to escape his eyes.

"But, Mom…" He sighed and looked down to her lap, hiding the same his face irradiated. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurting. He would still be here."

"Stop blaming yourself." Her voice was strong, serious and low. She grabbed hold of his face and made the demi saiyan face her. " Your father wouldn't have wanted to see you like this! I don't want to see you like this. You are alive because of the decisions you made. We are here, Gohan we are alive and well. Let's make the best out of it. It won't be easy without your father but, I know we can pull through." She let out a tired, honest smile. "You are my baby boy; you are strong and smart just like me." She teased. "Learn to forgive yourself, Gohan."

"I can't…" His tears fell freely now down his cheeks. "I can't just forget."

"Fine. Don't forget but try to forgive. You have so many good things heading your way. Make space in your heart to enjoy life."

"It will be hard, Mom. To forgive myself for my stupid attitude…"

"That's why I am here. I will be here to guide you and support you when you need me." She pulled him in for another hug and held him tightly to her chest. " I won't leave you, Gohan. I am not going anywhere, I promise."

His smaller hands came to rest on her back as he hugged her, engulfing himself with her warmth; that warmth that always calmed him when he was just but a baby and a toddler.

"It won't be easy but we have managed before." She cradled his cheeks in her hands and pulled his face up to meet hers. She smiled and pressed her forehead with his. "We are strong, kid. We can do it."

Heavy steps interrupted the two Sons. They turned around just in time to see the Ox King yawning and scratching his lower back.

"Morning." The giant said turning his attention to the empty stove. "So, are we eating?"

Chichi couldn't help but throw her head and laugh, something that caught both Ox King and Gohan off guard. She patted her lap and pushed herself off the dining table. "You sit down, Dad. I am going to make a big breakfast for my two boys." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as she possibly could.

"After that we are getting out of this house. Even if it is still dark outside." Ox King said, taking Chichi's place beside the shirtless Gohan. "Either that or we two have a little escapade to the mountains, How does that sound, Gohan?"

Gohan folded his arms over the table and rested his chin over them. He smiled happily and nodded at his grandfather. "It sounds perfect, Grandpa."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z... I wish I did. AAA LOOK AT ALL THOSE HUNKY MEEEN

A/N: Ah. It's been too long. I am sorry. I am working really hard and well you know how it is.

I am happy with the reviews and follows I've been getting with this story, being my first dbz fic and all. Keep up the reviews! I am really really pumped with this story. again sorry for the wait. Hope you guys can understand I do a ton of other things. 3

* * *

><p>Lost in Paradise<p>

Morning came

And He thought that maybe he was going to be waking up next to Bulma but this wasn't the case. Not today. He frowned at that. He didn't want to be alone. Not yet.

The saiyan prince pulled the covers off his body and looked at the empty side of the bed. He wasn't pleased. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He roamed around his bedroom and found his boxer brief in the far side of the room, next to the door. He smirked at the memories of last night activities. He had missed the woman; probably a little too much for his liking.

Only he needed to know that.

He slipped into his underwear and opened the door, walking out and heading to the large kitchen.

He found her there, in what seem to be a baby doll, making some pancakes. He frowned deeply and crossed his arms over his scared chest. "What do you think you are doing?"

Bulma jumped at the sound of Vegeta's booming voice. She turned around and looked at him in all his half naked glory. She gulped and waved her spatula at his face. "Damn it, Vegeta! What do you think I am doing? Cooking us some breakfast."

"Where are your parents? Why are you dressed like that? Where is our son!?"

"Out, I just woke up and Trunks, both adult and baby are with my parents." She raised her eyebrow at him and went back to flip some pancakes. "Does that answer your questions?"

"So there is no one but us in this blasted place?" He asked leaning on the fridge as he watched her.

"Yep." She didn't turn to look at him. She knew the effect he had on her, so she concentrated on making maybe another stack of pancakes.

"Good." He walked up to her, wrapped one arm around her hip and kissed the back of her head. "I want those pancakes in my bedroom. Hurry up."

"Why yes master." She teased and he smirk right back at her before going back to his room. He sat down in the middle of the bed and then decided to lay down. What has his life come too? One day he was fighting to escape, the next he was heading to earth.

He frowned at the memories.

After that he was he was heading for Namek, finding the other sets of dragon balls, then Freeza, the androids…

He stared at the ceiling. Now he was waiting for pancakes made by the beautiful genius who just happened to be the mother of his son.

How did this happen?

His eyes fell on her as she walked into the bedroom with a tray filled with pancakes, just for him, he hoped.

"Hope you are hungry" She said as she sat down beside Vegeta and handed him the tray. "Don't get used to it. I just happen to be cooking for myself." She lied

"You weren't going to make some for me?"

"No." She sighed and lay down beside him as she watched him pick the fork and inhale the pancakes.

"Tough luck." He said in between mouthfuls.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. "Vegeta. We need to talk."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I am serious." She propped herself on her elbows and watched the now half empty plate. " We need to set this straight. I want to know where we – " She couldn't complete her sentence. Somehow Vegeta had shoved a whole pancake inside her mouth shutting her up immediately.

"That's more like it." He muttered and turned back to his plate.

After gulping down the pancake she punched his side and then regretted her decision when she felt a sharp pain from her knuckles to her elbow. Damn saiyans. They are built like bricks! "Hey! I could've choked to death."

"A dream come true." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried his best to ignore her presence.

"Vegeta!"

"What do you want!? What is it!?" He snarled.

"Are you staying or not?!"

He stared at her blue eyes for what it seemed an eternity. He rolled his eyes and moved the tray to the night stand beside the bed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not."

"Where else could I possibly go?"

"Are you asking me, Vegeta?"

" … Who else is in this god forsaken room?" He leaned closer, while she leaned back. She wasn't scared of him. She was rather scared of the answer. "Tell me. Where else could I go?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere I am not around to bother you and cook you some pancakes. Somewhere where Trunks' crying won't steal away your sleep?"

"Sounds like paradise to me." He pulled away and stood up from the bed. "Clearly you over think things."

"I do?"

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go. "

"So, are you staying?"

He grabbed hold of a random dark shirt from his drawer and turned to look at her. "You are annoying me to no end, Bulma."

She sighed. "Yes or no."

"Yes." He groaned and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Great!" She jumped to her feet. " Now that I got your answer I will give you your present."

Vegeta watched the genius jump from the bed and ran over to him. He tilted his head to the side and began to wonder if he should take his shirt off or not. "What present?" He felt a tingle of excitement forming on the pit of his stomach yet he didn't show it, at least not yet.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off to her room.

Vegeta let out an annoyed grunt and went back to pull some shorts on. In seconds, Bulma was back in the room, slapping a piece of paper over his bottom.

"Stop your games and disrespect." He growled before she moved in front of him and slapped the papers on his chest. "What the hell is this?"

"Your present." Bulma smiled and sat down on the bed. "Go ahead read it."

Vegeta unfolded the papers and ran his eyes over what it seemed to be some kind of blue prints. "G.R.?" He raises his eyebrow and glared at Bulma.

"Gravity room." She answered back, a smile painted on her rosy lips.

"Hnn?"

"I am going to build you a training gravity room inside the building. We all know how you hate every living creature in this planet so that way you won't have to have any contact with them… or go outside for that matter."

"Good."

"Does it please my prince?"

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a proud smirk He walked over to her, sat down beside Bulma and nodded. "Greatly." He leaned forward and kissed her collar bone.

"Do I get a present?"

"Probably. If you shut your mouth." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in to lay down with him.

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled as she covered his thin lips with hers

* * *

><p>Everything felt the same.<p>

He was in his room studying. His grandfather had left to go visit the village for a couple of days while his mother was somewhere around the house doing house work. Everything remained the same. If his father were still alive he would either be sleeping, out training or hunting or trying to steal his son for some fin time at the river.

Yet, there he was, tapping his pencil on his notebook, staring at a math problem. Where in the world did his mom find this one?

Gohan sighed and scratched his forehead with the pencil's eraser. He made some quick calculations on a piece of paper beside him and then let out a small curse. "This is impossible." He stood up, gathered his math book and notebook and went in search of his mother.

He found her in her room. She was putting the laundry basket aside while standing up and looking to the small closet she shared once with Goku.

Chichi opened the closet for a moment. She was about to put her dresses inside until she saw the many orange shirts and pants. For a moment she stood there, taking the situation. She placed her dresses inside and took a deep breath and ran her fingers over the soft fabric.

She was the one that made those clothes for him. He liked being comfortable and since he always torn his clothes up in either battle or during training sessions she had grown costume to make lots and lots of shirts and pants just for him.

She twitched. She took out one of the shirts and looked down at the Turtle emblem. She moved it to her nose and closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. It was still there, mixed with her favorite fabric freshener but she could smell his essence.

She looked down at let out a soft smile before turning her gaze back to the closet. She blinked once, maybe twice as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. But she wasn't strong enough. She let out a frustrated grunt and began to pull Goku's clothes out of the closet and slam them angrily on the ground.

Gohan noticed the tears running down her cheek. He took a step forward but the woman was clearly blinded by rage.

She sobbed and muttered something about taking out the trash under her breath, not noticing that her son had entered her room, with a lost look on his face and a notebook in his hands.

"Mom."

She stopped dead on her tracks and glared at Gohan. She stood up straight, moved a loose strand of hair away from her face and wiped her tears. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She tried to steady her breathing. She looked down on the ground and saw the mess she had created. She thought her words over as she tried to answer her son as calm and collected as possible. "I want to throw this away…"

"Mom. Don't"

"I can't have it in here taking up space, Gohan."

"Then put it in a chest or something and put it somewhere else but please don't throw away Dad's things…" Gohan whispered as he moved closer to his mom. "Do you need any help?"

_Yes. I need all the help I can get. _"I am fine, Gohan."

"No, you are not. Stop acting like you are." He placed his notebook and book on top of the bed and kneeled down. He grabbed his father's clothes and began to fold them.

"Gohan. I can do it."

"I know you can. I want to help." Gohan said as he placed a shirt over a folded pant. "Come on."

Chichi exhaled exasperated. She turned to the closet and pulled out more of Goku's clothes. She grabbed an armful of shirts before noticing at the foot of the closet a large photo album.

She frowned threw the clothes aside and grabbed hold of the photo album. _Another one._ She thought to herself before sitting down beside Gohan. "Look." She whispered bumping her knee with her son's as she sat down with her legs crossed.

"An album." He said before finishing his tower of clothing. "Is it like the other?" He asked before grabbing the album and opening it.

"The other one was the wedding album and your baby pictures…" She said as a soft blush crept her way to her cheeks. "I should get it and put in the chest too…"

"Why?" Gohan asked looking up to his beautiful mother.

"I just…"

"I know it's hard but putting away everything that reminds you of him won't solve anything, Mom."

Chichi raised her eyebrows at Gohan. The kid was smart. Smarter than any kid his age. He was also strong and powerful. She sighed as a spark of pride ignited her heart. She patted his head and pulled him in to kiss his cheek. "I know sweet heart."

Gohan looked down and began to go through the pictures. The first one was a picture of his parent's wedding. Chichi was smiling widely while Goku was giving the camera shy sided smirk. Clearly he didnt know what he was getting himself into…

The next picture took Gohan by surprise. It had his father, sleeping with his arms spread wide, taking up all the space in the bed. Underneath the picture he could read in his mom's hand writing the words "Our first morning together. I couldn't sleep a wink."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Did he kick you out of the bed?"

"More or less. He kept pushing me aside with his arms and legs. Not to mention, I wasn't used to sleeping beside someone." Chichi chuckled and turned the page. The next pictures were images of their parents in what seem to be a picnic.

There was a photo of Goku, eating some fruits and then, surprisingly, there was another photo of Chichi, looking into the water, completely oblivious of the camera beside her.

"This is all of you guys, huh?"

"Yep." Chichi said before placing her arm over Gohan's shoulder. "Us as newlyweds."

"Am I supposed to see this?" Gohan teased.

"Gohan, please…"

The boy chuckled and turned the page. "How was he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you got married? What was he like?"

"Annoyingly clueless…" Chichi said before a faint smile crept her way to her lips. "He had no clue about anything whatsoever but little by little he got the hang of it."

"That bad huh?"

Chichi took the album and closed it. "Kind of." She muttered and tossed the album inside the chest with Goku's clothes.

"Tell me the truth. Would you have done everything different if you had the chance?" Gohan asked as he casually scratched the back of his head, a habit he had inherited from his father.

Chichi pouted and titled her head, thinking. "I don't think so. If I hadn't married your father, you wouldn't be here."

Gohan couldn't help but smile. He stood up, patted his back and walked over to his mother. "I still need help with my math homework." He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Wait for me in the living room I will be there in a second."

Gohan grabbed his notebooks from the bed and left the living room without looking back. He was happy with his mother's response.

Chichi let out a tired sigh and went back to look at the open chest. She leaned forward, grabbed the album before noticing a couple of pictures had fallen out of the album and unto her lap. She frowned and grabbed hold of the loose pictures.

Her heart almost sank as a pure shock of nostalgia ran through her body. One picture was Goku, with his mouth open as if he was whining about the camera flash. His hands were up, trying to cover his eyes. He was still wearing his all white wedding tux.

Chichi had to chuckle at that. The other picture was of him, with a newborn Gohan sleeping soundly on his naked chest while Goku slept on the living room sofa.

The last picture made her stomach turn. She didn't remember this picture being taken at all. It was a picture of her; sleeping and wrapped in white sheets. She could make out Goku's finger peeking from one of the corners of0 the picture. She turned the photograph and her eyes watered as she read the small message. "Her first morning with me."

Chic closed her eyes tightly and placed the three pictures inside the album, tossed it inside the chest and slammed it shut. How many pictures did he took? How many where hidden around the house?

She let out a laugh mixed with a sob. She covered her mouth and smiled warmly as memories of her first day with her husband came crashing down at full speed…

* * *

><p>Read and review! <p>

I do like Vegeta and Bulma. I do like 18 and Krillin. Now I ask you. Would you like to see a bit of 18 and Krillin in the fic?  
>I also got a lot of people asking to see Goku's PoV after blowing himself up. I am working on that. It wont be on the next chapter though. maybe in the next after it.<p>

See you guys in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

A/N: Hello hello hello. I am back and ready to continue this story. I've been working a lot, I have a full time job plus I am planning my wedding so it is a lot of work. I barely have time to write but I am pushing myself to do so. It is my only way of taking off the stress. SOOOO

Here is chapter nine! I really Hope you enjoy it. And please! I've notice that people rarely leave reviews after reading. I love reviews. I do. I love reading them and I always answer back. I just love talking about DBZ with people! So please! Read and review!

* * *

><p>"I never thought it would take this long to get here" Chichi said, a nervous smile creeping its way to her gorgeous face. "You live so deep in the woods." She stopped their brand new car in front of a dome shaped home. Both the car and the house were a wedding gift from her father.<p>

Goku was looking at the small shack and then at the new house. The shack was the old house where he used to live with his grandfather Gohan. "This place is huge!"

Chichi was taken aback by this. Sure the house was huge in Goku's eyes but it was nothing compared to the castle she was used to living in. She sighed loudly at that. She knew she had to give up so many things in order to marry Goku, including her title as a princess and living in a large castle where everything was taken care of.

"It is big." Chichi muttered as she tried to take Goku's perspective in. She got out of the car with a little difficulty due to her wedding dress. Goku followed right after, taking the suit cases out of the trunk of the car.

Soon, she stood in front of the small entrance door. She took in a deep breath and looked down to her feet. She was stepping on a rug with the words "welcome" written over it. She ducked and pulled the corner of the rug, finding a key underneath it. Her father had told her it was going to be there.

She got up and showed Goku the key. He, on the other hand just wanted to get in and put everything down and get out of those uncomfortable clothes he was in. She shook her head at that and went back to look at the door.

She took another deep breath as she slipped the key into the slot and slowly turned it. She heard a distinctive "click" and she knew that, not only had she open the door to their new home, but she had also open a door to a new chapter in her life; being a wife.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside an empty kitchen. She saw the stove and fridge and that was about it. There was no dining table. She looked at the upper drawers and wondered if there were at least something to cook with like pots and pans. She placed the key on the kitchen counter and opened the drawers. Just as she thought, there were a couple of cooking utensils like plates, coffee mugs, glasses, large frying pans, pots, slow cookers, etc.

Goku had placed the suit cases on the floor the moment he walked in. He noticed his new bride strolling about the room. He shrugged and looked to his right. There was a couch and a small TV. "This place is huge Chichi, are you sure we need such a big house?"

Chichi groaned in frustration. "Yes Goku. If we want to have a family we need a big house." She moved an irksome strand of soft black hair away from her face.

"I lived in a shack just my grandpa and I. We were pretty comfortable."

"That's the past. We have to look into the future." She nodded at that and opened the fridge. It was filled with food. She was pleased with that. At least Goku wouldn't have to go hunting for a while and they could just enjoy their honey moon in their new house. She blushed at that.

Honeymoon…

"Want to see the rest of the house?" Goku asked innocently as he walked pass the living room and into a small empty room. Chichi ran after him, she wanted to see the house together with him. Men, they could be so unromantic sometimes.

He was holding the door open for her but she decided to duck her head under his arm and look in. "I hope this isn't the master bedroom." She mumbled as she took in the size of the room. "This could be a secondary room or maybe a study room."

"Study room?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What are you going to study?"

Chichi shrugged at Goku's question. "I am not sure. As soon as we get the house ready I will decide what to do with it I can use it as an office or storage."She pouted, thinking of what to do. She should probably take it easy, not like they needed a second room for anything. She slipped away from her husband and passing a small bathroom. "This must be the guest bathroom. It's small too."

Goku looked in. "What do we need a bathroom for? The forest is right outside…"

"Kami, Goku. You are not doing your business outside the house."

"Business?"

Chichi let out a defeated groan and walked away from him. The last room at the end of the hallway was closed. Chichi deduced it was the master bedroom. It had to be. She turned back and Goku was still scratching his head; probably wondering what "business" was Chichi talking about.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head and wondered, for the first time if she had done the right thing by marrying Goku. She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice Goku moving one arm forward and opening the door for her.

Her dark eyes quickly came back from her day dreaming to focus on the large king size bed. Her throat went dry and she coughed nervously. A king size bed. Geesh… She blushed. Couldn't her father be a bit more discreet?

"Holy cow, Chichi! Look at this bed!" Goku screamed before jumping on it and laying down with his arms and legs spread wide open. "It's soft too! Wow! I've never seen such a huge bed in my life, Chichi!"

"Heh. Uh. Me neither." She lied and looked around. There was a huge closet built into the wall, a bathroom and another set of drawers. She couldn't help but smile. It was a decent size room. "This is wonderful." She whispered before sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Lay down, Chi! You are going to love it!" Goku said, eyes closed enjoying the softness of the mattress under his back.

Chichi stopped for a moment and thought his words over. Of course it wasn't anything sexual. Goku was maybe as pure as her. She chuckled closed her eyes spread her arms and lay down, ignoring the fact that her bun was becoming loose. "You are right, Goku. I love it." She smiled, opened one eye and looked up at Goku. He was getting too comfortable. If she wasn't careful he was going to fall asleep.

There was a content smile painted on his face and by his breathing he was as relax as you can get before falling into a deep slumber.

"Goku?"

"Hmm?" He asked tiredly.

"I… I am going to change real quick okay?"

Goku prod himself on his elbows and looked down at Chichi. "Okay? I don't think I have any clothes other than these. Unless your Dad put my gi in the suitcases." He explained and got off the bed.

Chichi cringed at that. Just as she suspected. Goku was going to change and head to bed. "Well… Actually I am not sure. I haven't checked." She said as she stood up from the bed and walked to stand in the middle of the room. She raised her eyes from the floor up to Goku.

That's when she lost her train of thought…

The man was looking at her, laying on that huge bed, using his elbows to prod himself up. His legs were spread and that innocent look on his face actually made her flush. He looked so handsome in his white tux and that position, almost inviting. She could just imagine herself throwing away all inhibitions and simply crawling to him, unzipping his pants and…

She sighed and covered her face. _Pervert…_

"What's wrong, Chichi?"

"Nothing." She spat right back and turned her back to him.

Goku tilted his head to the side and slide off the bed and walked over to her. "Your face is red, Chi. You sure you are alright?" He asked and absentmindedly placed the palm of his hand over her heated forehead. "Geesh Chi! Are you sick? You feel hot. Maybe you caught a fever or something."

_You feel hot…_

Chichi quickly grabbed his hand and removed it from her forehead. "I am fine, Goku."

"All right. If you say you are fine then I am going to believe you, Chi." He simply said and stood there, looking down as she struggled with her words.

"Goku…"

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "You do know what we are supposed to do now, right?" _Please say yes…_

Goku froze. If he did say yes he would be lying to her and she would probably get mad at him but if he said no she might just get mad too. He scratched his head for a moment. "I… uh… maybe not?"

"Yes or no, Goku."

"No."

She rolled her eyes "Great."

"But if you can tell me I am sure I can do it. Come on tell me!"

_Oh I am sure you will be able to "do it". _"Goku…" She began. "We are married. We are a couple. We… are supposed to do something together. We have to make love tonight."

"Love." He looked down at her, concentrating on every single word she was saying. "When you said back in the tournament that you would show me what love is, you kissed me. Love is a kiss?" He looked like he was about to have a brain aneurysm from all the thinking he was doing. "So, we are makings kisses?"

How do you make a kiss?

"Umm, well, sort off we are going to kiss a lot. You can kiss me where ever you want and I will kiss you where ever I want and…where ever I might think it will feel good." Chichi said pressing her hands on his chest.

"Feel good?"

"Yes. Making love is all about making your wife or husband feel good."

Goku tilted his head confused. "Okay, so.. let's start then. How do we start?"

"First we kiss and I guess a lot of touching is involved."

"You guess? You've never done this before?" Goku asked, feeling a bit of curiosity for the first time. Somehow it kind of bothered him to think that she might have done this love thing with someone. If she has he wanted to know with whom… He blinked at his thought. When did he ever card for that kind of things? He did felt uncomfortable. They have kissed before, a lot. He liked that but he didn't want to kiss someone else and he definitely didn't want anyone kissing Chichi.

"No." She simply said, her hands lingering over the white tuxedo her husband was wearing.

He nodded in relief. "After we kiss what do we do?" Goku asked, his breath getting caught up in his throat just by staring at his wife's curious gaze upon his chest.

"We just let instinct take over, Goku. Because I am just as bit as clueless as you are. I know the theory of it, not practice."

"Okay." He simply stated. "Can I kiss you?"

Chichi raised her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I like kissing you." He told her, his hand coming to find the curve of her small waist. "It's nice."

"Just nice?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I am new at this husband thing, Chichi. I don't know what I am supposed to say or do."

"Me neither." She got closer to him her hands pushing the jacket off of his shoulder and letting fall on the clean bedroom floor.

"I'll try to be good." He breathed into her mouth, wanting to sound as quiet as possible. "I really want to kiss you. I don't know why now but.. you…"

"Shh. Like I said, let's just let the instincts take over." She pulled his head down for a soft kiss, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. Both their faces were red from the blood rush. She had to giggle at that. Goku blushing was a sight…

"I think I know how to make love, Chi." He murmured.

"Oh?" Now she was curious. What did he mean by that?

"I think I've seen it done in one of Master Roshi's video."

"Oh Kami, ew…" She pulled away from him rapidly. "No. Not that. That's just pure fuc - " She coughed. She almost cursed. "That's not making love, Goku. Those people don't even know each other's name."

"Well, what's the difference other than we know each other's name?"

Chichi rolled her eyes again. "We are to do it in order to learn the difference. Or at least for you to learn the differences."

He ogled Chichi's face. It was this beautiful shade of red that made him unthinkingly pull her closer to him. Her soft chest was pressed intimately close to his. He had never had her so close to him. He liked that, way too much to his liking. His body was reacting strangely and his head was flashing so many obscene images in his brain. "I want to kiss you."

"Don't announce it so much, Goku. If you want to do it, just do it." She muttered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"But what if you don't want me to?"

"I will just let you know." She whispered cradling his chiseled jaw in her hands and pulling him down for another sweet kiss.

He exhaled into the kiss and squeezed her smaller body to his hard one rolling his eyes back and closing them in pure bliss. Truth be told he didn't have a clue of what he was about to do, but, damn it, it felt so right at the moment.

Chichi smiled into the kiss as she felt his hand pulling down the zipper in the back of her dress. She moved her hands to slowly undo the tie and the button of his fancy tux, and pulling it down his muscular arms and down to the floor.

She stopped pulled back and admired the scar free chest. How was it possible not to have a single mark on your body after years and years of training and fighting? Her thoughts were pushed aside when she felt Goku pulling down the wedding dress down her hips and finally down her legs until it were a mess around her feet.

He stood up straight and searched through Chichi's eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he wanted to see her wearing as little clothes as possible.

"So, are we really doing this?" Chichi asked, scared and excited all at once.

Goku gathered her once again in his arms and let out his trade mark smile. " I don't see why not…"

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Chichi called out for him as she checked the pot stew for a second time.<p>

It has been almost two month since Goku's death. They still needed some getting used to but little by little, day by day they were getting better at it.

"Gohan!" Chichi groaned in exasperation and placed the lid over the pot. She grabbed it and placed it on the table. "It's going to get cold, kid! Let's go!" Her stomach growled with hunger. That was odd though. She was never this hungry when dinner was ready. Maybe it was because she has been so busy during the day that she didn't have time to grab a snack. She nodded at that.

Gohan walked into the kitchen and patted his stomach. "I am starving."

"Good. Me too. Did you finish the problems I gave you?" Chichi asked as she set up a plate for Gohan.

"I left one undone but it's really hard so I might need your help with it."

Chichi nodded, served herself a nice big plate and sat down beside Gohan. "When we are done, we'll take a look at that, all right?" She didn't glance at him when she started to eat. She was so starving that she didn't even notice Gohan was now serving himself. She never did that. She always served everyone before eating but today was different.

Gohan ate quietly yet fast. He was his father's son after all but something caught his eye. His mother had finished her plate and went for a second round. He finished his first plate and went for a second serving yet his eyes never left his mother's face. She ate, hungrily, like a saiyan…

She drank her glass of water and sighed happily before getting herself a serving.

"Someone's starving…" Gohan giggled and Chichi groaned before looking at his half full plate.

"Are you going to finish that?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm… I guess it is time for dessert then." She stood up and opened the fridge just in time to take out a pie.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I am fine. Just hungry."

"Still?"

Chichi shrugged, cut a piece of pie and placed it in a new clean plate. "This will hit the spot."

Gohan frowned. This was so unlike his mother. She was always so proper, always worried about others first. Always ate last just in case someone needed food then she would gladly give them hers.

As she devoured that pie Gohan wondered if unlike other people she was dealing with depression in a different way. Instead of not eating all together, she ate everything in sight. But that wasn't right. The first couple of days after his father's death she didn't eat a lot but today…

Today…

"Hey! Hey!" Gohan grabbed the pan with the pie away from his mother and for a moment he could swear he heard her growl at him. " Mom. Hey save some for me."

Her eyes flashed from anger to complete confusion. "Oh. Of course honey. Sorry about that. Heh…" She cleared her throat and washed the taste of pie with a glass of water.

"Geesh, Mom…" He began. " What's wrong?"

Chichi shrugged. "I am just hungry…" She muttered and rubbed the sweat off of her forehead. Geesh indeed. She was feeling funny. Like she had an endless pit in her stomach and she wanted to eat everything. She leaned back and exhaled loudly. Last time she ate like that was…

Her eyes became focused on a random spot in the ceiling as she suddenly remembered the last time she was this hungry. She blinked and looked at the empty plates on the table. _No…_

"Hey… Gohan why don't you go and visit the little green man?"

Gohan chocked

"Oh hon, drink some water." She patted his back and handed him her glass.

When he was finally able to breathe again he looked up at her, scared, confused and anxious. "What?"

"You know; the little green guy."

"Dende?"

"Yes! Why don't you go and take a breather and head up to his look out."

"All right Mom. That's it. You are sick or something?" Gohan asked walking over to her side and placing his hand on her forehead. " Temperature seems fine…" He pinched her cheeks. "You have some color."

"Gohan stop…"

He moved closer and stared at her dark eyes. " Your pupils seem fine."

"Gohan! Stop playing doctor. I am just fine." _ I think… "_ Don't worry a thing. I just need to tidy up around the house. Maybe I will call Bulma and get some things for the house." She gave him a fake smile.

He raised an skeptical eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Hey, kid. Mothers need to have a little alone time every once in a while." She patted his arms. "Go have fun. You need it and so do I."

"All right… I will be back before night fall then." He said not before placing his plates on the kitchen sink. "Bye, Mom."

She gave him a fake smile once again until he was out the door and in the sky flying away.

Chichi let out a soft curse under her breath and ran to her room. She kicked the door open and began to look through the drawer of her night stand. She pulled out a small notebook and leafed through the pages until stopping at a certain one. She saw a certain date written on the notebook and froze.

A chill went down her" Oh.. No…" She muttered and closed her eyes. " two, three, four…" She groaned and closed her notebook. " No no It can't be. No." She counted again, this time with her fingers. She had to make sure her numbers were right.

"Shit!" She threw the notebook away and grabbed the calendar hanging from the wall near the walk in closet. She looked through the past month and noticed the hand-made heart drawings in the calendar. The hearts were drawn on the last four days before Goku's death. She always did that. .She always drew a little heart on the days she and Goku were intimate. It was…. It was her way of keeping track; of knowing when they could and couldn't.

_Why wasn't I keeping track!? Shit!_

" Shit!" She grabbed the calendar.

She swallowed hard.

She counted again, and again, and again. She stared at the hearts. There were a lot of hearts. _Oh Kami…_

Chichi tore her gaze away from the calendar and began to look around her bedroom. "I can't… I can't be." She laughed it off. " Nah! I mean. I am not technically late. Right?"

She counted the days. She always had total control of her body to the point she knew when she could be intimate. She knew… She knew, _Right?_

"Shit!" She threw her calendar away and grabbed the phone. She dialed a couple of numbers and listened closely to the ringing in the auricular. "Yes. Hello. May I speak to Bulma Brief?" She stopped walking frantically. "It's Son Chichi." She waited for a response. "Thank you. I will wait."

She walked faster, anxiously. She tripped with the calendar and kicked it away. "Stupid! Why didn't you pay attention! Why…. Bulma!"

"_Chichi? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Gohan okay?" _

"He is fine, Bulma." She sighed, ran her fingers through her long hair and closed her eyes. She almost never spoke to this woman and now she was calling her… but she didn't know who else to call. "Bulma can… can you come over? I really need someone to talk to…"

Chichi heard a pause on the other line. She knew what Bulma was thinking. Maybe she was wondering why was Chichi calling her, what was so important?

"_Uh… Chichi, are you sure you are okay? You don't sound so good." _

Chichi thought it would be better to just say it over the phone… but instead she exhaled loudly and nodded. "I just really need to talk to someone…"

"_Well, all right, Chichi. Give me half an hour and I will be there, okay?" _

"All right. Thanks…" Chichi hung up and sat down on her bed. She saw the calendar and the notebook on the ground and wondered if she should count again. She shook her head at that and rubbed the tension on her neck. Anxiety was coming back and at full force. Maybe she should take a nap before Bulma arrived. Yes… she was feeling sleepy too. A nap sounded great at that moment…

* * *

><p>She looked up at the ceiling ,scared. They had finally made love. They have finally consummated their love. She looked down and saw Goku, sleeping upon her stomach, naked, and tired. She swallowed hard and tried to push back the horrible anxiety that was going through her body. She was a wife….<p>

She was a wife…

She swallowed again and gazed down at the marks on her body. She could feel an aching between her legs, soreness on her hips. She sighed and tried to push back the tears. She had made love to the man she had always wanted to have as her husband.

Then why was she so afraid?

She moved a bit, careful not to wake Goku up. He groaned and squeezed her body closer to him as if she was some kind of pillow.

Had she made the right decision… has she really really made the right decision?

"Relax."

She jumped at his words.

"You are tense, Chi."

_Chi… Is that a nickname?_

He raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled. "Good morning."

She nodded. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"No- Nothing. I am fine I- yes I am fine. Hi."

Goku tilted his head to the side and propped himself on his elbows, his chin resting on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Di… Did you like it?"

"Liked what?" Goku asked confused by Chichi's question.

"You know…" She rolled her eyes and tried not to let out an awkward laugh. "it."

"Chichi, why are you acting so strange?"

"Because… I don't know what I am doing with my life."

"What do you mean?"

She groaned and pushed him off of her before sitting up. She grabbed the bed sheets and covered her chest before facing him angrily. "Goku. We just started up something neither of us knows if we are going to be good at."

"… Okay." He tried to follow.

"We are married, we just sealed the deal. I… was I any good… last night?"

"I liked it. I like this whole making love thing."

"Okay good see that's what I wanted to hear."

"Did you like it too?"

She froze and stared at his handsome face. "Yes."

"Then we should do it again, then!" He smiled and grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it away from her body, exposing her chest and naked stomach.

"Hey! W-Wait No!"

Goku smile was wiped away from his face, replaced by concern. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No.. I… I…" She sighed in frustration. "I…am sore."

"Sore?"

"Yes. I am in pain."

"Did I hurt you!? Chi! I am so sorry!"

"No, no, no. You didn't…really hurt me. I am just sore. Like when you work out a lot." She looked at his worried face and noticed how it slowly began to relax. "I've…never done this kind of activity. My body is not used to it. Aren't you sore?"

"Not really. I was actually hoping you would make love with me again, Chi."

Chichi couldn't help but smile. " Goku?"

"Yeah, Chi?"

"Never stop calling me, Chi…"

* * *

><p>Bulma tapped her large cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"_I think I am pregnant." _

Bulma didn't know what to say. That's why for the past 3 minutes both women sat in silence, feeding off of each other's energy. At least Chichi didn't feel so alone. Bulma had gone through giving birth to a saiyan. She knew the side effects….

"So, you are hungry?"

"Extremely." Chichi answered and took a long sip of her hot chocolate.

"Okay. But you are not late?"

"I… I don't know. I kind of forgot to write down the date of my last period." Chichi said before placing the notebook on the table. "I- I was, well, you know… Busy." She opened the notebook and showed Bulma.

Bulma sighed, scratched the back of her neck and took a look of the notebook. "You write it down?"

"Yes and I also," she shows her the calendar. Her face was red with embarrassment. Damn it, she had no one else to talk to. She wasn't going to talk about this kind of things with her father. Bulma was older than her. Even though she only had one son she knew more than Chichi… kind of. "This is the calendar. The hearts mean…"

"I know what they mean. I do the same thing." Bulma stopped her. She looked at the calendar over and the notebook and turned to look at Chichi. "Other than hunger what else do you have?"

Chichi shrugged. "I am kind of tired."

"Well, you have been going through a lot lately, Chichi. Maybe you are just late because of all the stress. I am sure you haven't been eating a lot and now your body is craving all that food you haven't eaten." Bulma moved closer and cupped Chichi's chin and stared at her face. "You've lost some weight…"

Chichi sighed and grabbed her hand. "You think so?"

"Well, yes. Then again I haven't seen you in almost two months." Bulma added before taking a sic from her chocolate.

"I really don't know what to do, Bulma. I mean. If I am…"

"Well, let's go. Let's go shopping and ease your mind a bit. Who knows! Maybe it's all stress!"

Chichi looked up at the blue haired woman and smiled, tiredly. "Yeah! Maybe it is stress!"

Bulma stood up, grabbed her purse and pulled Chichi up by her arm. "Even if you are or not. You are not alone…"

Read and Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I wish. I would've been a nice erotic story between an Alien and his Earthling wife. UNNNF

A/N: Thank you~~ I've once again getting back into writing this fic which holds a very special place in my heart. I am so grateful to all of those who've been reviewing and letting me know how much they enjoy this fic. I am trying my hardest to continue writing it because I really feel like the huge 7 year gap in DBZ should be studied and interpret. I am a perv so I am just going to have a lot of fun with this...

Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. Please don't stop doing that. You guys have no idea how it feels to wake up in the morning and see your phone filled with lovely reviews from your readers. It makes me feel all warm, fuzzy and happy inside.

* * *

><p>"Excellent shopping trip. Couldn't have done it by myself!" Bulma laughed and threw a couple of bags in her car. "You are a fierce one, Chichi! By the way, thanks from bashing that woman's face when she tried to take that last sweater. You are truly a savior."<p>

Chichi just shook her head with a smile on her face and got in the car.

"I mean it. It is like a jungle out there. Luckily I have a strong fighter to protect me in my time of need." Bulma joked as she turned her car on. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I really needed to release my stress with someone I didn't know." Chichi said before getting a couple of bags in the car with her. She wasn't a big spender like Bulma and she also didn't have a lot of money to spend. "I had fun though."

"Good to hear!"

"Thanks, Bulma. I really appreciate you coming over."

"Hey, now. We might be different in a lot of things but we have to stick together. No one knows how it is to deal with saiyans except us. If you need anything at all just call me and I will be here, all right?"

Chichi nodded. She really appreciated Bulma's words since they were true. No one knew how it was to deal with an alien as husband or take care of a half breed as a son.

Chichi looked down at her bags and her grip grew tighter. She had managed to slip away from Bulma while they were shopping and bought something that might just help her relax. Yet, she had forgotten how stressful it was to actually buy a pregnancy test. The look the cashier gave her was so judgmental. She wanted to just scream and let her know what she was a married woman… well, was but that doesn't give her the right to eye her in such a way.

Chichi sighed and pulled the bags to her lap, hiding its content from Bulma's eyes. She couldn't wait to get home. She was never going to be completely relaxed until she knew the truth.

She was nauseous but she wasn't sure of it was because of her nerves or something else…

"You look pale."

"I am always pale." Chichi said as she looked for her house from the hover car.

"No, I mean you are really pale." Bulma whispered turning her blue eyes away from the road in front of her to look at Chichi. "Are you all right?"

Chichi nodded. "What if I really am pregnant, Bulma? What would everyone think of me? They will think that I slept around after Goku's death and got pregnant.

"I don't think so, Chichi. People know how close you and Goku were. You guys were made for each other. I don't think you would cheat on him. I know that it was just the heat of the moment. You were desperate and so was he and to be honest, if Vegeta was around those last days before the Cell games I think I would've gotten pregnant too." Bulma said, chuckling.

Chichi rubbed the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. "I was scared and I anxious. Just the thought of not seeing him again. And Gohan.. and" She became agitated. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Chichi. You did what a wife would do in that type of situation and that is to take care and be with their husband. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"The baby won't have a father."

"Don't you dare say that, Chichi! He has a father! His name is Son Goku, savior of earth!" Bulma licked her lips and reached over to place her hands over Chichi's knee. "Please. Stop this."

"I will be fine. Don't worry…"

"How long as it been?" He asked lazily as he pulled the monkey's arm and watched the animal utter some annoying sounds.

"Two months."

Goku went from the monkey to the blue cockroach. "Two?" He let go of the animal and turned to his former master. "Are you sure?"

"It seems like it was just yesterday, I know Goku." King Kai said as he placed his arms behind him. "Here times kind of stops and nothing seems to be going on at all." He sighed and turned to look at the bored warrior. "Why do you ask? This is the first time I see you worried about time."

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head. Of course he was worried about time. He wanted to know if she had already figured it out by now. "Hey, King Kai could you turn on that T.V. your got so I can see how my family is doing. Just a peek…"

"I can't be doing that Goku."

"But I really want to see something." He whined.

"What do you want to see?" King Kai frowned. "Not like anything has changed. Your wife is with your kid and they probably hate you."

Goku sighed. They probably did. "Maybe something has changed. You never know."

"I doubt your wife moved on and married another guy. It's too soon."

"I am not talking about that…"

King Kai tilted his head to the side and stared at Goku intently. "Then what are you talking about?"

Goku opened his mouth to talk but quickly regretted that decision. He rubbed his hands together and ignored the jumping monkey on his back. "I just want to see."

"You are hiding something." King Kai muttered and moved closer to the warrior. "What is it? You can tell me."

"Just," he sighed and rubbed his face. "Let me see."

* * *

><p>She closed the door of the room behind her, ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower head. Gohan was home. He was locked up in his room taking a nap and she didn't want to disturb him at all. Not with such news. She didn't want to worry him. He already had too much on his mind to add the burden that he might just become an older brother in some months…<p>

Chichi sighed and opened the little box and pulled out a small pen like object. She looked at it for a second and then turned to the box and read the instructions to herself. She didn't have to wait five minutes. Good. These things were getting modernized.

She sighed. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her head. Her hands were trembling and she hoped she wouldn't drop the test on the toilet water. Now that would suck. She didn't want to go through buying that thing again.

She sat down on the bowl and closed her eyes and held the pen tightly between her legs.

One.

Two.

Three….

She pulled the pen from the toilet and stared at it as she counted the seconds.

Four….

She trembled even more as she saw a small plus sign appearing.

Five.

She stared down at the small piece of plastic in her hand. Not believing the result of the pathetic test, she felt her body freeze up with a familiar fear.

Her heart ached as if it was being shattered into a million pieces. She quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and dropped it on the trash can before looking up at her reflection on the fogged up mirror. How could it be possible? She moved her trembling hand to wipe away the moisture from the cold surface and gazed at herself more intently.

How was she going to tell him? Poor Gohan…

Her lower lip quivered as she tried to form the words and state the fact of her cruel reality.

She covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes tightly, preventing the upcoming tears to escape. "I'm pregnant…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." She said again trying to convince herself.

"Kami, I'm pregnant…" She ran her shaking hands through her hair before gripping the loose dark strands tightly; pulling them, making sure that this was real and not a horrible nightmare. "I'm…" She let an earth shattering sob escape her very core. "I …" She coughed and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms now tightly around her flat abdomen.

"Goku, I'm…"

Chichi looked upon the floor as if by any miracle she would find him, beside her, smiling and hugging her, telling her that everything would be okay, everything was fine.

She turned her head to face the open bathroom door that lead to their small master bedroom and prayed that he would be there with his goofy smile, with his incredulous gaze. She shook her head. She tried her best to stop the flashbacks that were drowning her mind. The least she needed was to be reminded of him of all people! She let out a frustrated yell before hitting the back of her head with the concrete wall…

"_You are what now?" _

"_Pregnant, Goku! Pregnant!" _

_He tilted his head to the side and raised his shoulders. "I don't…" _

_Chichi sighed annoyed. _

"_Uh. I bet if you explain what that means I would probably understand." He laughed it off, trying g to ease his wife angry gaze._

"_Goku, I am carrying a baby!" She walked up to him dressed only in her bath robe, grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Here." _

_He blinked amazed. "Here?" He grabbed hold of her hip with both hands and stared at her flat stomach. "How… I…" He dropped his head. "I don't get it." _

_She cupped his face and pulled it up so he could face her. "What have we been doing ever since we became husband and wife?" _

_He frowned as he thought about his answer. "Eating, sleeping, hunting, training?" _

"_What else?" _

"_Watching TV?" _

"_And?" She let out a seductive smile._

" _Uh… Can I get a clue?" He asked, his hands still lingering on her soft waist._

"_Of course." She chuckled pushing him by his shoulder to lay completely on the bed, before sitting on his lap. "We usually start like this." She chuckled and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. _

"_Oh! I know now." He closed his eyes, enjoying his wife presence over him, his hands now traveling to her thighs. _

"_This is how we make babies." She pressed her lips to his lower one before feeling one of his sneaky hands undoing her robe. "Goku…" _

"_Hmm?" He looked up at her, stopping his movements all together. Maybe she wasn't in "the mood" as she says sometimes. _

"_You are going to be a daddy, and I am going to be a mommy. Aren't you happy?" _

"_Of course I am. I am still confused about the whole "I am carrying a baby" thing but I am okay with it as long as you are." _

"_I am really happy." She said running her fingers through his spiky hair. _

"_Then, I am super happy about it." He said with that dumb smile that made her melt. _

"_You mean it?" She asked, resting her head on his broad chest._

"_Of course I do." He answered her right back, moving his head to look down at her. "I am going to be a daddy. Who wouldn't be happy about being a daddy?" _

"_Some guys don't like being daddies, Goku." _

"_Well! I am not one of those. I am going to be the best daddy there is." He said before sealing his promise with a deep kiss. _

She opened her eyes to find a pair of familiar dark eyes looking down at her. They were worried, and desperate. A voice called out to her, trembling with fear, almost crying.

"Mom!"

Chichi heard her son called out to her. She let out a deep breath and tried to regain control over her body.

"Mom?"

"I'm all right, Gohan." She said as the dizziness started to clear up. She moved her hand and touched his wet cheeks. He had been crying. How long was she out?

"Mom, I think you fell and hit your head." He said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her up to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you to your bed."

"I'm okay, really…" She struggled to get him to unhand her. She was still capable of taking care of herself. She was an adult capable of doing things by herself. She didn't need anyone…right?

"But Mom , I…"

"ENOUGH!" She pushed him aside and stood up straight, towering over his still shorter form. "I am fine! Really. Just…"

Gohan looked up at her. "I just wanted to help. I was sleeping and heard you scream and …"

"I just slipped…" She turned her back to him. "I just slipped, that's all. You don't need to worry so much about me."

Gohan let out an exasperated sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. "How can I not worry about you? You are all I have left."

Chichi felt as if she had just been stabbed on her stomach. She turned around but it was too late; her saiyan son had left her room before she could tell him that she was not going anywhere, that he will always have her when he needed her.

She closed her eyes and let a her hand travel to her stomach, feeling the soft fabric of her purple dress for a moment before sitting down on the bed she once shared with the savior of the Earth. "How can I tell you that I will be here and…" She looked down at her hand. "that you will soon be a brother?" She let out a tired smile. "A big brother…"

The smile quickly left her lips as she stared down at her hand. She frowned deeply as her mind began to wonder. Chichi turned around to look at the empty bed beside her. "Did… he know?"  
>She touched the soft blankets. She remembered him, holding her, kissing her and almost, almost crying.<p>

She remembered his hands, trailing circles on her stomach, his impatience and eagerness.

She frowned deeply as she remembered that question… _How about we have another baby?_

"He knew?"

Chichi didn't know what to feel. Her heart was turmoil of emotions that kept going back and forth between anger, and happiness, excitement and anxiousness.

If he did know, why didn't he tell her? But, how could he know? It was impossible…

Her eyes softened for a moment as she remembered. Short flashbacks came rushing back to her like a raging wind that took her off balance. Clearly, if she wasn't sitting already she could've fallen once again.

The last days he was alive, all they did was make love… How could she have been so careless and irresponsible? She rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to cry yet the moment she closed her eyes she saw him.

Kissing her, wrapping his arms around her naked form, moving her long hair away from her neck and claiming her.

She saw him worried…  
>Scared.<br>Overwhelmed.

She opened her eyes only to find herself alone in their room.

Did he know?

* * *

><p>Goku turned off the T.V. and didn't even dare to look at his former master. He never thought that he would witness her finding out about her pregnancy in such a way. The first time she found out she had more or less done the same thing. He still remembered her locking herself up in their bathroom and then coming out smiling.<p>

There was no smile there…

Maybe a small one that quickly turned into an angry snarl.

_I should've told her…_

"Yes. You should've…" King Kai said as he sat down beside him. "You will be lucky if she doesn't grow to hate you, Goku. The same goes for your son. You just left them both with a burden."

"A baby is never a burden." Goku said, reciting Chichi's word. He had heard her say that once about a couple who were having problem with their kid at a mall.

"They are going to have to deal with your absence and the integration of a new family member all at once."

"But before I died she said she wanted another baby."

"Yes, but I am sure she said that thinking that you would be around to help her, to cherish those moments and to share all the responsibility with you."

"But…"

" I know what you are thinking. Gohan is there and he will help but he is not you, Goku. Your wife needs you and always will. And I am sure that right now you need her. Right?"

Goku just nodded. "I wish I could be there. To hold her at least. She was so scared when she was pregnant with Gohan…" He sighed remembering. "She was petrified of being a bad mother or not being able to be there for him."

"She was? I would've thought she would be fearless."

Goku sighed and lay back on a yellow cloud. "She is… she just had her moments."

_She was hyperventilating, squeezing his hands, tightly, and eyes wide open, half naked on her bed, hair down, chest heaving; her three-month-old stomach was already showing. The baby inside was strong yet she felt like she wasn't or at least thought she wasn't._

"_Okay just breathe." _

"_I can't!" _

"_Yes you can, Chi. Breathe." _

"_I…" she inhaled. "I can't." _

"_You are doing it right now, Chichi." He squeezed her hands tighter and stared intently into her dark eyes. She was so scared… He has never seen her like this. He wanted her to stop and make her fears go away._

"_But what if I die?"_

"_You are not going to die, Chi." _

"_He will be all alone." _

"_I am right here." _

"_What if I am a horrible mother?" _

"_You won't." _

"_But, what if!?" _

"_Stop being so scared of the future when we even haven't had the baby yet." Goku grabbed her face and made her look him. "Calm down, Chi." _

"_I am pregnant and you don't even care." _

_That hurt. "I do care… I am here calming you down. I am here." He grabbed her hands and made her touch his face. "See?" _

_Chichi stared at him; she finally made eye contact. She had a bad dream. She had dreamt that she died and that the baby was all alone. She woke up and the bed was empty. Goku was out hunting and she felt abandoned._

_She started to cry and scream and now she had a mud covered Goku touching her face, calming her down. Did he hear her all the way into the woods? How? She didn't have time to worry about that now and he wasn't just about to reveal his secret to a hysterical woman._

"_You are scared and I can't help you like this. You need to trust me. I am here for you and the baby." _

"_You just don't get it! Having a child is a big responsibility and I don't think – " _

"_Then don't think. Just let things happen, Chichi. Let's… Let's take it one day at the time." He wrapped her arms around her and she placed her hands over her small baby bump protectively. She wanted to protect the creature growing in her from whatever or whoever even dared breathe near it. Goku knew that. He shared the same sentiment but wasn't as vocal as she was._

_They were both so young and scared of the unknown…_

_Goku looked down at her and touched his forehead with hers and smiled. "It's going to be strong and smart too! Strong like Daddy and smart like Mommy." He pressed his palm to her stomach. "I will protect you and the baby, Chi. You don't need to be scared of the future. I will never let anyone lay a hand on you both. I would rather die than to see you hurt." _

_Chichi closed her eyes and pressed her face on a comfortable nook on his shoulder. "Don't say that." She whimpered and held unto his shirt tightly. "I don't want you dead. Not now or ever." _

_Goku nodded. "I know." He rested his cheek on hers and began to gently rock her and forth._

"_We are going to make mistakes…" _

"_I know. I am okay with that." Goku answered. _

"_It will be okay because we have each other, right?" Chichi asked, squeezing his shoulders and looking for reassurance. _

_He just nodded and held her. Ever since she found out she was pregnant all she wanted to do was to cuddle and be held. To be protected. _

_He really didn't understand why the sudden change of emotions. She had said something about the hormones driving her mad but he wasn't sure what that was. All he knew was that she needed him and he was more than happy to stay by her._

_She was cooking and sleeping a whole lot more. She felt softer and needy and he was basking in all the extra attention he could give to her. She enjoyed it but now with her pregnancy showing and her stomach getting larger she was scared of his strength._

_Goku knew that. Every time he tried to be close to her she would protect her stomach by covering it with her hands but he had to admit, he has never ever found her as beautiful as he did now._

_Every since they knew about her pregnancy their love making has never been so tender._

_He would always hold her close to his chest while they slept. He would start to leave soft kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder until she would wake up, her face red with her own arousal, turn to him and nodded her approval._

_He tried his best to be tender and soft, to put her first above all else. Her pleasure was more important than his. If she was satisfied so was he. If she was content so was he. All that mattered to him, right now was that she was enjoying it as much as he enjoyed doing it._

_He pressed his nose to the back of her neck and inhaled the sweet scent she carried which had become stronger throughout the months._

_Her hands grasped his hair tightly and pulled his face close enough to indulge herself in a scorching kiss._

_Goku held her tenderly. His hand came to cup her slightly swollen abdomen so softly it was unlike him. His hand began to pull away her robes away from her soft skin while undoing her body just for him._

_Chichi parted her lips and moaned into mouth while pressing her back to his chest and her bottom to his hips, enticing him and egging him to continue._

_Goku shuddered. She was teasing and provoking him; pressing her bottom to his arousal. He wanted her and so slowly he positioned himself under the covers at her opening. She hissed in pleasure, letting him know exactly what she wanted but also giving him a fair warning. If he hurt her, or the baby he was going to be in serious trouble. She knew his strength and was concerned that when things got heated he would lose control, and so would she… _

_He heard her and acknowledged her warning with a kiss to the back of her neck and slowly taking over her body as he only knew how._

_It wasn't long before they were both engulfed by the flame. Her hands gripped the bed sheets, he grabbed unto her hips, crashing her back against him. His eyes never left her face, studying her expression and making sure that the only thing he could read in her was pure pleasure, nothing else. Not pain, not anger, not fear, just pleasure. By the way her lips were parted, her eyes closed and her body reacted to his, he knew that he was doing a good job._

_He smirked_

_Something about having her like that, underneath him, whimpering and begging him not to stop always made him want to lose control, to take her, push her down and claim her harder and faster. _

_But things were different now. _

_She didn't want roughness, she wanted sweetness and tenderness. She wanted to be held and loved and cared for. _

_She trembled and turned to look at him. He immediately stopped and squeezed her body to his while planting open mouth kisses to her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He managed to ask between in takes of air. "Do you want me to stop, Chi?" _

"_Don't you dare." She warned him, grabbed his hair and pulled him harshly to kiss him. _

_He groaned in the kiss. He loved her when she was like that. So demanding, pulling on him, acting like she was stronger than him… and she was. All she had to do was look at him and he would fall to her feet and do whatever she wanted. She was stronger than him in so many ways…_

"You are right." King Kai nodded. "She is stronger than you."

Goku's face became pale and turned to look at his old master. "_Oh No…"_

"Oh, yes. Goku. You should know better than to have those types of thoughts about your wife while you are near me. I am quite intrigued about this though. It is hard to find a woman that waits so much for you so many years."

Goku sighed and grabbed a hand full of yellow cloud and ate it. One thing he hated about death that everything tasted so bland…

"What would you do, Goku? If… you turn on that T.V. and saw her smiling with someone else?"

His eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"You are gone. Out of the picture. How do earthlings say it? 'Till death do us apart? You are dead. She is free. She might just find someone else."

Goku frowned and stood from his comfortable cloud and made his way towards his master. He crouched beside him and stared. "Then I don't want to see that T.V. again."

"Will you be able to let it go?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. That was a tough one. Chichi, smiling and being with someone else? Could he take that?

"No."


End file.
